Le son du silence
by Ascleme
Summary: Tony Stark se rend compte bien trop tard qu'il a été piégé par Loki. Oiseau de mauvaise augure, ce dernier lui annonce que le Ragnarök est en route. L'humain veut sauver l'humanité, le dieu veut sauver sa peau. Durant leur périple à travers les mondes, ils devront s'unir et se haïr pour sauver Midgard de l'apocalypse qui l'attend. -IronFrost-
1. Prologue : Trinquons, mon ami

Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans cette toute nouvelle fanfic, mettant en avant mon dernier coup de coeur dans le boylove sponsorisé Avengers : le Frostiron, ou ironfrost selon l'humeur. Quelques informations, avant de commencer :

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et proviennent de l'univers de Marvel, mais aussi de la mythologie nordique. présence d'OC, qui eux m'appartiennent.

Rating : je justifie le rating M par le fait qu'il s'agit d'une histoire d'amour et de guerre. Je prierai donc les anti-yaoi de faire demi tour, ou de simplement ignorer les passages pouvant poser problème et qui seront signalés.

Autres : n'hésitez pas à partager vos impressions. J'adore discuter avec les reviewers !

Ascleme airline vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

* * *

**- Prologue -**

Trinquons, mon ami.

x_x_x_x_x

Tony n'était pas connu pour sa patience. Impulsif et toujours tête brûlée, il avait le mérite de toujours réussir à se mettre dans des situations impossibles. Il était d'ailleurs capable de s'en sortir, et avec panache. Mais cette fois, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même. Ses yeux lui faisaient mal, l'alcool commençait déjà à lui taper sur la tête. Il revoyait encore Pepper, sa belle Pepper, littéralement furieuse après lui. S'il ne la connaissait pas, il aurait pu croire que sa dernière heure était arrivée. A la place, elle s'était simplement retournée pour partir, claquant porte et talons. Tony aurait voulu la retenir, mais il savait parfaitement qu'il ne le devait pas. A la place, il avait ordonné à JARVIS de faire livrer de belles fleurs dans ses appartements, ainsi qu'une magnifique robe.

C'est extrêmement tendu qu'il porta une fois de plus le verre à sa bouche. L'alcool ne lui brûlait plus la gorge, il était déjà trop habitué. Putain, est ce qu'il allait devenir une loque humaine ? Il se posait la question bien trop souvent. Il avait déjà frôlé la mort plusieurs fois, et il était convaincu que la prochaine sera la bonne. Il avait pu voir l'immensité de l'espace, et il s'était dit qu'il ne le ferait plus jamais, dégoûté par cette immensité. La serveuse lui apportait régulièrement des verres. Tout le monde le connaissait ici, et elle imaginait sans doute recevoir un énorme pourboire si elle se comportait bien. Mais elle se trompait, le richissime homme d'affaires était venu sans un sou, ou presque.

x_x_x_x_x

Pepper lui rongeait l'esprit, littéralement. Dieu qu'il pouvait l'aimer... Mais avec lui, elle était toujours en danger, sa vie pouvait basculer d'une seconde à l'autre. Il se souvenait du sujet de la dispute. Il avait construit une armure spécialement pour elle, plus légère mais bien plus réactive : elle pouvait même la porter sous ses vêtements. Pepper avait refusé catégoriquement, elle refusait de sombrer dans la paranoïa. Elle avait également refusé de porter des bracelets émetteurs, prétextant que la menace avait été éradiquée. Alors il avait décidé de lui en construire une dernière, sans qu'elle ne le sache vraiment. Tony lui avait offert de somptueuses boucles d'oreille, tout en oubliant plus ou moins volontairement de lui préciser qu'elles étaient capables de faire rappliquer en moins de deux minutes un plastron et un casque intégral, ainsi qu'un répulseur.

Elle s'en était rendu compte quand un client mécontent de la qualité des produits Stark avait commencé à taper du poing sur la table. Inutile de préciser que c'était ce qui avait conduit Tony dans ce bar. Le temps passait, doucement. Il ne buvait plus, il sirotait, pensivement. L'inventeur jouait avec sa paille, sans vraiment y faire attention, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Une goutte s'en échappa, créant une affreuse auréole verdâtre sur sa chemise blanche. Un léger rire lui fit lever la tête.

x_x_x_x_x

D'abord Tony pensa à une apparition divine, avant de se ressaisir. Une femme riait de sa maladresse, face à lui. Elle s'était assise face à sa table, sur le haut tabouret d'un bar. Il la détailla, sans la moindre vergogne, et plus tard si elle le giflait il dirait que l'alcool était en cause. Grande et mince, elle respirait la fierté. Ses formes étaient contenues dans une longue robe verte, fendue jusqu'en haut de sa cuisse. Il pouvait voir la peau blanche, totalement nue sous l'étoffe d'émeraude. Ses yeux étaient du même vert, tranchant et profond.

« Monsieur Stark ? Il est malpoli d'observer une femme ainsi, souffla l'inconnue tout en buvant elle aussi un étrange cocktail fruité. »

Tony eut un long frisson. Comment pouvait elle connaître son nom ? Il réprima ses doutes. Il était connu dans le monde entier, et il n'était pas rare que les femmes essayent de l'aborder plus ou moins subtilement. Mais cette femme avait quelque chose d'étrangement familier. Elle se redressa pour le rejoindre, un second verre à la main. Sa démarche n'était pas celle d'une créature désireuse d'attirer l'attention, mais les talons immenses de ses chaussures grandissaient sa silhouette. Tony s'attarda un instant sur ses cheveux, noirs et bouclés, qui tombaient sur ses épaules, et étaient décorés de nombreuses perles dorées. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel à New York, et il se félicita un instant d'avoir été choisi. Puis il se ravisa, avant de regarder tout autour de lui. Personne d'autre ne semblait l'avoir remarquée. Pire encore, un homme passa à côté d'elle sans même lui accorder un regard. Avait elle une mauvaise réputation ?

« Non pas que je n'aime pas votre compagnie, mais qui êtes vous ? Cracha Tony en essuyant la salissure de sa chemise.

- Avez vous réellement besoin de le savoir ? »

Elle se pencha légèrement en arrière, mettant en valeur sa poitrine. Tony cligna rapidement des yeux, face au spectacle. Un fin collier doré s'était perdu entre ses seins, et ne pouvait qu'intriguer son regard. Était elle seulement consciente du charme qui se dégageait d'elle ? Puis il se ravisa. C'était Pepper qu'il aimait, et ce n'était absolument pas le moment de faire le con avec une rencontre d'un soir, aussi divine soit elle.

« En vérité, je suis là pour parler affaires. Un autre verre ? »

La voix était douce, invitante. Elle ne pouvait pas mentir, tant elle était couverte de richesses. Ses poignets fins étaient recouverts de fins bracelets d'or, et une lourde bague d'émeraude trônait sur son majeur droit. Les pierres s'assemblaient entre elles pour former un serpent autour de son doigt. Tony accepta le verre, négligemment posé sur la table. C'était sucré, doux, mais enivrant. Une chaleur dévastatrice coula dans son ventre, frôlant au passage son réacteur ARK.

« Vous allez m'écouter attentivement, Monsieur Stark, murmura la femme en se penchant sur la table. Nous ne sommes pas seuls.

- Je ne le sais que trop bien.

- Vous ne comprenez pas. Regardez autour de vous. »

Tony leva doucement la tête. Tout autour de lui s'était figé, même une mouche qui passait là. Le temps s'était arrêté, comme suspendu à ses propres lèvres. Il chassa le goût du breuvage de son esprit, et tout sembla reprendre vie tout autour de lui, avant de se retourner vers l'inconnue. Elle eut un léger sourire, avant de croiser les doigts. L'homme leva un sourcil interrogateur, avant de regarder le fond de son verre. Était-ce de la drogue, qu'il voyait ? Il se concentra un peu plus, en ne voyant que des paillettes dorées. Désormais, tout le monde le regardait avec un air stupéfait. Même la serveuse n'osait plus l'approcher.

« Qu'est ce que vous m'avez fait ?! »

Il tenta de se relever, sans succès, comme s'il était collé à sa propre chaise. Le regard de la femme se faisait plus lourd, insistant. Tony était certain d'avoir déjà vu ces yeux. Une précédente conquête oubliée ? Il repoussa l'idée. La Dame s'était encore mieux installée, et son pied était venu se poser tout contre la jambe de Tony. Ce dernier ravala sa salive, perdu face à ce qu'elle dégageait. Sa gorge était sèche, mais il n'osait pas reprendre une seule goutte de la boisson. Puis à nouveau il se plongea dans les deux émeraudes, et boire toujours plus lui sembla être une évidence. A nouveau le temps se figea tout autour de lui. Trois hommes, deux femmes, un adolescent qui n'aurait pas dû être là. Est ce qu'il étaient en danger de mort ? Doucement, Tony pressa quelques touches sur son téléphone.

« Je ne ferais pas cela, à votre place. La femme avait l'air soudainement plus agressive. Elle s'était levée pour faire face à Tony. Elle passa une main dans les cheveux de l'Iron Man, un large sourire au visage. Cela ne servira à rien. Vous comprenez, maintenant ? »

Tony but une dernière gorgée. Il était certain d'avoir été drogué, tout son esprit était en train de s'enrouler dans un nuage de coton sale. La femme se pencha alors, posant ses lèvres tout contre l'oreille du héros. Elles s'étirèrent dans un léger rictus.

« Vous ne reconnaissez plus vos ennemis quand vous les voyez, Stark ? »

Elle se recula à nouveau, ajustant ses longs cheveux noirs sur ses épaules. Tony l'observait, subjugué par ce qu'il voyait. Il aurait voulu fuir, mais ses jambes refusaient d'obéir. A quoi bon ? Il était coincé. Il hocha la tête, en signe de compréhension. Que penserait Pepper, si elle le voyait ainsi ? Elle demanderait immédiatement la recette du cocktail, il en était certain. Tony grimaça en sentant que l'autre s'approchait à nouveau de lui, dangereusement.

« Qui êtes vous ? Murmura Tony, avant de se sentir sombrer. Pourquoi...

- Votre planète est en danger, la fin des temps est proche. »

Tony ne s'en formalisa pas. A vrai dire il était tellement déconnecté que le simple fait de réussir à parler était un miracle pour lui. L'espace d'un instant, tout devint blanc autour de lui. Il tomba au sol, comme une lourde poupée de chiffons. Il ne voyait plus que quelques formes sombres, ombrées de vert. Enfin un souffle hérissa sa nuque dans un long frisson. Il le redoutait, mais ses membres ne répondaient plus. Il se demanda même si son cœur battait encore, ou si les fragments qui infestaient son corps l'avaient enfin achevé. Tony pensa encore à Pepper, qui allait être en colère si elle apprenait qu'il s'était encore torché dans un bar. C'était le dernier de ses soucis. Une voix s'était installée dans sa conscience, aiguisée et vicieuse.

« Mon nom soulèverait un vent de panique chez vous. La voix ne ressemblait qu'à un souffle, perdu dans les cieux. Et pourtant, il est celui d'un dieu que tu ne connais que trop bien, Stark. »

Tous les sens de Tony se mirent en alerte une dernière fois, avant de s'effondrer. Il venait de comprendre. Face à lui se tenait le dieu menteur Loki, c'était désormais une évidence. Quelque chose l'étrangla, le faisant couler définitivement dans l'inconscience, confortable cocon.

* * *

**Le mot de l'auteur** : Bien le bonjour, chers lecteurs !Je vous remercie de votre passage sur ma toute nouvelle Fanfic. Petite présentation de cette rubrique : c'est ici que vous trouverez tout ce que vous devez savoir à propos du chapitre que vous venez de lire.

Vous n'êtes pas face à un cas d'inversement de sexe, mais bien confrontés à l'un de ses nombreux talents.

Tous les commentaires sont appréciés, ne me forcez pas à vous faire boire un bien étrange cocktail.


	2. Gueule de bois

**- Chapitre 1 -**

Gueule de bois

x_x_x_x_x

La lumière lui faisait mal aux yeux. Pourtant elle était douce, à peine filtrée entre deux lourds volets. Tony se retourna plusieurs fois dans son lit, pour mieux s'étirer. Ses muscles lui faisaient mal, courbaturés par un effort important. Il regarda rapidement sous les couvertures, au moins il n'était pas nu, il avait gardé les vêtements de la veille. Il tenta de se souvenir, sans succès. Sa tête lui faisait trop mal. Une infâme gueule de bois était en train de le consumer de l'intérieur. La dernière fois qu'il s'était senti ainsi, c'était le lendemain de sa fête d'anniversaire catastrophique. Il ordonna à JARVIS de lui préparer une aspirine, qu'il irait prendre dans la cuisine, une fois qu'il serait capable de sortir du lit.

Tony n'arrivait pas à aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Il ne se souvenait que difficilement du bar où il s'était installé pour une soirée, mais au moins il serait capable d'aller interroger le propriétaire plus tard. Il avait également une vague image mentale d'une femme magnifique, mais trop confuse pour mettre un nom sur sa tête couronnée de noir et d'or. Mais quelque chose manquait. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre quoi, alors il abandonna un moment, avant de changer ses habits. JARVIS informa que Pepper avait tenté de le joindre plusieurs fois, mais qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé.

« Elle va me trucider ? Grogna Tony en ajustant son pantalon.

- Il y a de fortes chances. Souhaitez vous laisser un message ? »

x_x_x_x_x

L'homme traîna difficilement ses pieds jusqu'à la cuisine, où le précieux médicament l'attendait déjà bien sagement. Il en recracha la moitié en constatant l'heure affichée sur l'immense pendule de la pièce. Elle indiquait 15h30, mais quelque chose le frappa encore plus. Le calendrier électronique ne s'était pas simplement avancé d'une journée, mais de deux. Il avait dormit pratiquement deux jours entiers. Sa tête le relança, une fois de plus. Tony se sentait mal, et l'horrible impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important le tourmentait.

« JARVIS, je n'étais pas seul l'autre soir.

- En effet, Monsieur.

- Montre moi la vidéo surveillance, ne me cache rien. »

Tony se laissa tomber sur une chaise, tandis que JARVIS déployait un large écran face à son créateur. Il grimaça en se voyant à l'image, complètement avachi dans les bras d'une femme. Elle était plus grande que lui, et était tout bonnement... Canon. Il ne trouva pas d'autre mot pour la désigner. Ils s'étaient avancés ensemble vers la chambre, et pour Tony il était évident qu'à ce moment il n'avait plus toute sa tête. A sa grande surprise, l'inconnue se comportait vraiment bizarrement. Lassée de devoir le traîner, elle l'avait tout simplement porté, comme s'il ne pesait rien. Elle avait installé le corps sur un canapé, avant de se tourner vers la caméra qui l'observait. L'image se brouilla un instant, de lourds crépitements s'échappèrent des micros. La seconde d'après, elle avait disparu. Elle s'était littéralement évaporée.

« JARVIS, repasse ça au ralentit ! »

L'intelligence s'exécuta, comme toujours. Mais ça ne lui apporta rien. Elle disparaissait à chaque fois, comme si elle n'était jamais venue. Un bruit de respiration difficile glaça le sang de Tony. Il se voyait se relever, tout en gardant les yeux fermés, avant de se laisser tomber dans le lit. L'image sauta une fois de plus, et la seconde d'après, il y avait une couverture au dessus de lui.

« C'est quoi ce bordel encore, gronda Tony. JARVIS, niveau de sécurité maximal. Si cette personne peut disparaître comme elle veut, elle peut aussi se pointer sans carton d'invitation.

- En parlant d'invitation, Madame Pepper ne devrait plus tarder à venir. »

Tony eu du mal à déglutir. Il savait que sa compagne et associée ne serait pas de bonne humeur. Il consulta son téléphone mobile, pour constater qu'il avait une trentaine d'appels en absence de sa part, ainsi que de nombreux collaborateurs. Un appel attira cependant son attention. Il venait de... Bruce ? Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir ? Il ne s'en soucia pas plus que ça. Si c'était important, il devra rappeler.

« Combien de temps ?

- Elle sera là dans une heure et dix minutes. »

C'était largement suffisant. Tony devait comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir. Il enfila rapidement une courte veste noire, avant de se rendre à nouveau dans le bar de ses souvenirs. Il redoutait déjà ce qu'il allait découvrir, mais il se devait d'avancer.

x_x_x_x_x

Sortir ainsi dans les rues apportait toujours son lot de surprises. Tout le monde était capable de le reconnaître, même dans une tenue aussi simple. Des enfants n'hésitaient pas à le poursuivre pour pouvoir lui serrer la main, et il devait avouer qu'il adorait ça. Rien que pour ça, il ne se baladait jamais sans un petit appareil photo à développement immédiat. Parfois des adultes réclamaient aussi une photo, et des signatures. Il se souvenait même qu'une fois une femme lui avait proposé de signer sur sa propre peau. D'ailleurs il l'avait revue quelques jours plus tard, l'encre de son crayon avait été remplacée par une encre définitive. Parfois il se sentait mal à l'aise, devant tant de fanatisme, mais il l'acceptait. Les plus attendrissants étaient certainement les petits marmots qui se baladaient avec un masque d'Iron Man, en criant des « Pew Pew Pew ! » dans sa direction. Alors des fois, il faisait semblant d'être touché, dans un faux mélodrame de mourant.

Vraiment, il les aimait. Une fois il s'était imaginé en avoir un, avec sa douce Pepper. Il n'avait pas d'idée de prénom, mais il le voyait déjà cavaler dans les couloirs d'une maison chaleureuse de campagne. Tony serait alors un papa poule, capable d'offrir toutes sortes de cadeau à son rejeton. Pepper serait agacée face à ça, mais les deux lui feraient un regard de chien battu, avant de retourner s'amuser ensemble.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Tony ne remarqua que trop tard qu'il avait déjà dépassé le bar depuis longtemps. Il fit demi tour, déterminé. Il avait même placé sa maison sous un niveau d'alerte maximal, pour prévenir toute intrusion. Avant de partir, il avait même emporté avec lui une lourde mallette. Elle contenait son dernier prototype d'armure ultra légère, et capable de se déployer sur lui en moins de dix secondes. C'était le minimum pour assurer sa sécurité.

L'odeur du bar lui retourna l'estomac. Une odeur d'alcool mélangé à de la sueur, de l'alcool fort et du parfum vulgaire, sans doute présent pour cacher le reste. La serveuse était encore là, et elle sursauta en entendant un léger raclement de gorge.

« M... Monsieur ! »

Sa peau semblait devenir plus blanche. Elle déposa son plateau avec précipitation, avant d'essuyer ses mains sur son petit tablier. Le patron la regardait d'un œil torve, caché derrière son comptoir. Elle devait avoir tout juste 16 ans, à en juger sa silhouette menue. Il haussa un sourcil, elle n'avait légalement pas le droit de travailler là. Mais il se promit de ne rien dire.

« Est-ce que tu saurais me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? Tony commanda en même temps une limonade, faisant souffler le barman d'exaspération.

- Heu... Oui. Vous avez d'abord beaucoup bu au bar. Puis vous êtes allé là bas, sur la table.

- Qui m'accompagnait ? »

Le regard livide de la serveuse ne le trompa pas. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui demandait, alors il insista un peu plus. Tony lui expliqua alors que la personne avec qui il était s'était aussi introduite chez lui dans la nuit. Elle secoua nerveusement la tête.

« Vous étiez seul, je m'en souviens. Vous vous êtes installé là, et... Vous vous êtes endormis, là comme ça. »

Elle mima une tête qui tombe sur une table. Seul ? C'était impossible. Il était certain d'avoir vu quelqu'un ce soir là. Le barman confirma les propos de son employée, tout en lui demandant de continuer à travailler si elle tenait à sa place dans le bar. Tony le foudroya du regard, avant de se plonger dans ses pensées.

« Je me souviens de quelque chose, tenta la serveuse. A un moment, vous...

- Oui ?

- Vous avez parlé tout seul, un client me l'a fait remarquer, et m'a demandé de ne plus rien vous apporter. La serveuse se mordit doucement la lèvre. Je lui ai dit de se mêler de ses affaires ! S'empressa d'ajouter la jeune fille, devant l'expression perplexe de Tony. »

Tony se tourna alors vers le fond de la salle. Quelque chose était encore en train de lui échapper, et il se sentait de plus en plus mal. Il tritura nerveusement sa mallette, avant de poursuivre son interrogatoire. Visiblement, il y avait eu quelques autres clients, mais personne n'était venu lui parler. Cela lui sembla d'ailleurs bizarre. Partout où il allait, il se faisait accoster, en particulier dans les bars : ses admirateurs savaient parfaitement que le milliardaire n'hésitait pas à payer de somptueuse tournées, pour peu qu'il soit de bonne humeur. Mais là, personne ne s'était intéressé à lui de la soirée. Un instant, il douta même de sa présence en ces lieux.

« En fait, vous ne parliez à personne, sauf à moi. »

Les joues de la serveuse s'étaient légèrement rougies. Et le barman la rabroua une fois de plus. Il était vieux et bedonnant, il n'avait pas l'air commode. Son regard était sévère, et il avait visiblement envie de frapper, célébrité ou non. Son œil droit louchait, rendant sa tentative d'intimidation parfaitement ridicule. Il croisa les bras, faisant remonter une poitrine graisseuse et peu élégante.

« Z'avez pas payé. J'en ai rien à foutre de qui z'êtes, mais faut payer vos boissons. »

Alors c'était ça, qui liait leurs langues ? Tony fouilla au fond de ses poches, pour en débusquer une carte dorée. Il attrapa l'appareil supposé la recueillir, posé sur le comptoir, y entra un montant à quatre chiffres, avant de valider son code. Le ticket s'imprima, avant de se faire arracher par le barman. Il le regarda rapidement, tout en affichant un sourire satisfait. C'était un homme mauvais, et ça Tony l'avait immédiatement calculé. Il glissa le ticket dans une poche encore plus sale que les autres, avant de laisser échapper un rire misérable.

« Ouais z'êtes tombé raide bourré sur la table, genre pendant dix minutes, j'sais pas. Le barman raclait souvent sa gorge. Puis z'avez commencé à beugler. Un nom à la con, j'sais pu quoi.

- C'est tout ?

- Nan. Z'êtes levé après, puis z'êtes barré sans m'payer. J'ai envoyé la p'tite, mais « pouf ».

- Quoi, « pouf » ?

- Pu rien. Pu personne dehors. Disparu. »

Les yeux de Tony s'écarquillèrent légèrement, mais il tenta de maîtriser la réaction. Ensuite les deux affirmèrent qu'ils ne savaient rien d'autre sur ce qui avait bien pu se passer. JARVIS avait su imprimer une photo de mauvaise qualité de l'inconnue, mais elle le resta pour tous les passants. Il regarda sa montre, il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps avant le retour de Pepper. Il grimaça en se mettant en marche, persuadé qu'il n'avait pas encore fait le maximum pour comprendre. Et il comprendrait, quitte à se prendre une fois de plus pour un espion international. Tony détestait ne pas comprendre, et ça c'était bien spécifique à la famille Stark.

x_x_x_x_x

Quelqu'un bouscula sans délicatesse son épaule, le faisant se retourner. Tony scruta la foule, avant d'apercevoir quelque chose. Une femme, grande et mince. Le temps d'un battement de cœur, tout lui était revenu. Il s'était souvenu de ses cheveux, longs, noirs comme une volée de corbeaux. De sa démarche élégante, de son irrésistible robe verte, de... C'était quoi son nom ? Merde. Il ne se souvenait pas. Et elle était déjà loin. Il fallait la rattraper, c'était vital, viscéral. Tony bouscula de nombreuses personnes en se mettant à courir. La femme était encore visible, elle dépassait la majorité des autres piétons. Il cria plusieurs fois, mais personne ne s'en souciait. Mieux encore, ils ne semblaient pas la remarquer. Qui pouvait l'ignorer ? Elle ne recevait aucun regard, pas même celui d'un chien.

« Attendez ! Cria Tony tout en courant. Attendez ! »

Son souffle était déjà anarchique, mais il la rattrapait. Elle ne faisait que marcher, ses talons fouettant allègrement le sol à un rythme soutenu. Mais elle allait vite, trop vite peut être pour que cela soit réel. Une écharpe, longue et fine, pendait de son cou tout en battant son alléchante silhouette. Elle était là, à portée de main. Tony appela une fois de plus, mais tous l'ignoraient sans se soucier de lui. Alors dans un geste désespéré il tenta de refermer sa poigne sur le précieux tissu. Il ne rencontra que du vide, un vide qui lui fit mal, envahissant les tréfonds de son âme.

x_x_x_x_x

Tony cligna des yeux, lentement, puis rapidement. Était ce son imagination ? Il n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Il était là, immobile dans la foule. Quelques flash crépitèrent, et une personne lui demanda s'il allait bien. Il ne comprenait pas. Tony était pourtant certain de s'être jeté à la poursuite de cette inconnue, et était sur le point de l'attraper ! Puis il baissa les yeux. Il n'y avait rien dans ses mains, juste une sensation de froid. Sa gorge lui faisait mal, et il n'arrivait pas à oublier cette silhouette. Son téléphone sonna : c'était Pepper. Il décrocha fébrilement.

« Où étiez vous ? Dit Pepper, l'air visiblement affolée. Nous vous cherchions partout !

- C'est rien. J'suis en ville là. J'arrive dans quelques minutes. »

Tony avait entendu un soupir de soulagement. Elle ne lui en voulait jamais vraiment longtemps, et c'était une de ses grandes qualités, en plus d'être une formidable intendante. Il se dirigea à nouveau vers sa demeure, perdu une fois de plus. Il n'avait pas rêvé, il n'était pas fou, merde ! Mais impossible de comprendre. Tony baissa la tête, pour tenter de rassembler ses idées, agacé par la tournure des événements. Il perdait le contrôle, et c'était la plus terrible des sensations. Cette fois, il regagna sa demeure pour de bon, les mains dans les poches, et avec une Pepper totalement radoucie, du moins en apparence.

Tony relâcha son étreinte autour de la taille de Pepper. Il lui avait expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé, justifiant alors son absence prolongée. Pepper se mordit les lèvres, les yeux bas. Elle ne mettait pas sa parole en doute, mais le fait qu'il soit resté en contact si longtemps avec une autre femme ne la rassurait pas vraiment. Non pas qu'elle ne lui faisait pas confiance, mais rien que son apparence l'effrayait.

« Tony... Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

* * *

**Le mot de l'auteur** : Une sévère gueule de bois, et de franches hallucinations. Il n'est jamais bon d'abuser des plus belles choses, et nos deux héros risquent de payer le prix fort.

Accrochez vous, les ennuis commencent.

Vous pouvez vous abonner à une assurance vie en laissant une petite review.


	3. L'ombre de mon ombre

**- Chapitre 2 -**

L'ombre de mon ombre.

x_x_x_x_x

Tony pencha doucement la tête vers Pepper. Comment pouvait elle lui demander si il allait bien ? Il venait de lui livrer son expérience, et elle avait tout écouté attentivement... Mais il avait l'impression qu'elle n'avait jamais rien entendu. Son regard sembla brusquement vide, avant de s'assombrir. La colère était de nouveau là. Elle se dégagea rapidement de Tony, scandalisée. Ce dernier resta là, pantelant, pendant que Pepper lui passait un savon digne de ce nom. Elle tournait en rond dans la pièce, tout en énumérant la liste longue comme le bras des méfaits d'Anthony Edward Stark. Le bouquet, c'était tout simplement hier, et elle fit claquer un lourd dossier sur le bureau. Il était épinglé par le SHIELD, et devait contenir une quantité phénoménale de rapports.

En vérité il avait raté une réunion importante prévue depuis quelques jours. Comment avait il pu oublier ça ? Tony serra les poings.

Est ce qu'il était fou ? Tony arrêta Pepper d'un geste, avant de paramétrer quelque chose sur une tablette qui traînait par là. Une carte immense de la ville s'afficha sous ses yeux, montrant alors son itinéraire. Il prenait toujours cette précaution depuis qu'il avait été enlevé, afin que JARVIS puisse le localiser facilement. Il suivait une ligne jaune, supposée suivre ses mouvements en temps réel. Tony n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il voyait.

« Je ne comprends pas... Tony agrandissait la carte du mieux qu'il le pouvait, paniqué. Il avait tout simplement disparu pendant presque deux minutes. Pepper comprenait à son tour ce qu'il se passait. J'ai... Cette femme, la disparition, ça correspond au moment où je l'ai suivie.

- Quelle femme ?

- Mais la femme du bar, allons ! »

Pepper sembla sincèrement choquée. Elle inspira profondément, avant de s'asseoir dans un canapé. Comment pouvait elle réagir ainsi ? Il venait de tout lui expliquer. Elle avait tout oublié... Tout comme la serveuse du bar. Tony se mordit les lèvres. Il n'y avait que lui pour se souvenir de tout ce qui s'était passé ? Il se concentra sur le rapport de réunion, que Pepper avait déjà oublié.

« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire, maugréa Tony. Tout est vide. »

Tony tournait furieusement les pages, toutes plus blanches les unes que les autres. Il n'y avait rien dans ce dossier, comme s'il n'avait jamais été imprimé. Il le donna à analyser à JARVIS, qui resta silencieux pendant un long moment. Ce silence en disait long. Pepper elle même ne comprenait pas. Elle revenait tout juste de cette réunion.

« C'est impossible, nous avons réunis le SHIELD et les Avengers... Je m'en souviens, nous avons discuté d'un possible retour de... »

x_x_x_x_x

La jeune femme ne termina jamais sa phrase. Elle ne se souvenait plus du prénom, de l'apparence. Tout s'était échappé de sa mémoire, et on pouvait lire une grande détresse dans son regard. Tony l'attrapa par les épaules, comme pour la rassurer. Cela ne marchait pas réellement, mais elle refusait de céder définitivement à la panique. JARVIS réfléchissait toujours, en silence, avant de se décider.

« Monsieur ? J'ai pu repérer des traces de langage dans le dossier. Cependant, ils sont cachés. L'interface n'ajouta pas un mot avant que les autres ne l'encourage à continuer. Cela est impossible, et pourtant c'est ce qui est en train d'arriver.

- Des traces ? Je ne vois que du papier blanc.

- C'est justement parce que vous regardez, qu'il est blanc. »

Tony manqua de s'étouffer en entendant la réponse. C'était quoi ça encore ? De la magie ? Tony gronda doucement, pour rassembler tout ce qu'il savait. Il est le seul à se souvenir d'une femme, et toutes ses traces disparaissent aussitôt qu'elles arrivent.

« JARVIS, la vidéo surveillance de ma chambre.

- Laquelle, Monsieur ?

- Celle où on la voit.

- Laquelle, Monsieur ? »

Merveilleux. Tony avait envie de s'arracher les cheveux tant il se sentait piégé par ce qui l'entourait. Il était d'ailleurs persuadé que la réunion du SHIELD était directement liée à cette femme. Il se concentra sur les mots de JARVIS. Alors s'il ne se concentrait pas sur le dossier, il le verrait ? Intéressant.

« Pep' ? Vous allez me faire le plaisir d'aller activer le système d'alerte manuel. Quoi qu'il se passe, ce n'est pas normal. Ah et votre poudrier. Donnez le moi.

- Je doute que ce soit le moment. »

Tony adressa un regard amusé à Pepper, qui s'exécuta sans plus de question. Le but réel de la manœuvre était de l'éloigner, il avait prit soin de désactiver le système d'où il était, histoire de la faire chercher un peu plus longtemps. Tony attrapa le dossier pour le jeter sur une autre table, et ouvrit le petit objet. Le miroir était largement assez grand pour arriver à ses fins. Ce qu'il observa lui glaça le sang, comme jamais.

« JARVIS, mets toutes les données la concernant en tâche de fond. Tout. Reprend toutes les vidéos des caméras de la ville, celle de ma chambre. Prends tout, mais n'analyse rien directement. »

L'IA ne rechigna pas à s'exécuter, comprenant ce que Tony était en train de faire. Il voyait parfaitement les textes qui noircissaient le dossier, devenus invisibles sous ses yeux. Il y avait également des photos, celles des Avengers. Il ne tourna pas les pages, préférant d'abord voir le contenu de la collecte de données.

« Bon. Cette merde disparaît de tout ce qui essaye de se concentrer dessus. JARVIS, trouve moi le plus vieil ordi possible. Fais en sorte qu'il ne soit pas connecté à Internet. Ne le relie pas à toi. Ensuite, mets tout sur une clef. Tony s'accorda un moment de silence. Mais qu'est ce que tu me veux ? »

x_x_x_x_x

JARVIS se mit en œuvre pour exécuter la requête. Tony réfléchissait à toute vitesse, et une impression de froid était en train de l'enrober doucement. Ses membres étaient de plus en plus lourds, et la sensation ne l'aidait pas. Il se sentait observé, épié. Il n'était pas certain de découvrir ce qui se cachait derrière cette horrible sensation. Stark se redressa, pour aller saisir son téléphone, et réactiver tous les système d'urgence. Il savait que ce geste était lourd de conséquences, et qu'il le laissait à la merci du SHIELD.

« Monsieur, j'ai pu trouver un ancien ordinateur. Les données sont disponibles. Si j'étais vous...

- Mais tu ne l'es pas. Les armures sont enclenchées ?

- Toutes. Si cela peut vous rassurer, j'en ai attribué une à Madame Pepper. »

Tony souffla doucement. Ses armures étaient capables de se déplacer seules, alors l'une d'entre elles devait déjà être en route. C'était tout ce qu'il espérait. L'ordinateur avait été repéré comme étant dans son atelier, dans les niveaux les plus bas de sa maison. Une épave insoupçonnée. La sensation qui pesait sur ses épaules était en train de s'intensifier, et pendant un instant, il avait eu la sensation d'une main froide sur son épaule.

Aucune technologie n'était capable de lui résister, mais prendre des données à JARVIS était plus compliqué que prévu. C'est avec une intense satisfaction qu'il attrapa la clef USB tendue par un bras robotique qui passait par là. Tony souffla longuement, avant de l'insérer dans l'ordinateur. Un bruit, infime, attira son attention, et il se retourna instantanément. Rien. Il n'y avait rien. A la place, il voyait simplement les yeux rouges d'une armure, prête à venir se greffer à son corps en cas de danger. La conscience même de JARVIS se taisait.

« Bon... Ces images existent, ce n'est pas un souvenir. Ok. Ok Ça devrait marcher. »

Il était plus nerveux que jamais. Ces images, il était le premier à les voir, et ce qu'il vit lui fit peur. Il avait peur, Tony devait se l'avouer, il n'avait pas d'autre mot pour ça. Il ravala sa salive, avant de lancer la première vidéo. On le voyait marcher dans les rues de New York, il voyait les enfants qui suivaient son ombre. Et elle était là, juste derrière lui. La femme en vert le suivait, sans la moindre discrétion. Elle était à un mètre de lui tout au plus. Parfois Tony lui faisait face, et il ne lui prêtait aucune attention. Elle était là, elle existait mais personne ne la voyait. Tony fit avancer la vidéo le plus rapidement possible. La femme était là, là, là, toujours là. A en croire les vidéos, elle était même entrée dans le bar en même temps que lui ! Comment pouvait elle faire ça ? La serveuse, le barman, personne ne l'avait vue. C'était comme si elle n'existait pas.

Tony fit avancer la vidéo, fébrilement, jusqu'à l'heure où il l'avait enfin vue. Il marchait, et effectivement une femme l'avait percuté. Mais ce n'était pas cette maudite femme en vert. Une simple femme qui l'avait copieusement insulté, avant de le reconnaître et de s'excuser. Ce qu'il vit manqua de faire crier Tony, qui s'était redressé face à l'ordinateur. Elle était encore là, directement collée contre son dos. Ses lèvres bougeaient faiblement, comme si elle murmurait quelque chose. Mais aucune course poursuite dans la rue. Il était juste là, immobile, planté dans le béton du trottoir. La foule commençait déjà à s'amasser tout autour de lui, pour le prendre en photo, les bras ballants dans le vide. Après de longues minutes, l'homme reprenait la route, toujours accompagné.

Doucement, le plus lentement possible, Tony se retourna.

x_x_x_x_x

Un hurlement déchira la pièce en deux, Tony n'était plus seul. Il attrapa la première chose possible, avant de la pointer vers l'intrus, à savoir un crayon à papier même pas taillé. Pepper, surprise, lâcha tous les dossiers dans un grand fracas.

« Non mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas dans votre tête ? »

Le dossier du SHIELD s'était étalé sur le sol, vomissant tout son contenu, une longue suite de photos, de textes, de photocopies, de cartes d'accès. Une photo attira l'attention de Tony, avant qu'il ne réalise qu'il était à nouveau capable de voir tout ce qui le composait. Pepper ramassait tout avec application, pour tout remettre dans l'ordre.

« Pourquoi n'étiez vous pas là, à la réunion ? Elle était exceptionnelle, nous devions parler de Lo...

Loki. »

Le nom tomba comme un couperet, serrant la poitrine déjà malmenée de Tony. Il se souvenait de tout désormais. La femme dans le bar, c'était lui. La femme qui l'a suivi et amené à son domicile, c'était lui. Il avait été drogué, qu'est ce qu'il avait pu lui soutirer comme information ? Il tenta désespérément de se souvenir, en tenant sa tête entre ses mains. Tout, il se souvenait de tout. Son crâne lui faisait mal tant il était surchargé d'informations. Il se souvenait du cocktail qu'il, ou plutôt elle, avait offert. Il se souvenait des volutes dorées qui se perdaient dans le vert.

« Loki. Ce putain de dieu de mes deux est à mes trousses depuis... »

Tout s'éclaira brutalement dans son esprit. Des jours qu'il se sentait observé, de plus en plus parano. C'était pour ça qu'il avait insisté pour créer une armure sur mesure pour Pepper. Il savait qu'il n'était pas seul. Cette pensée bloqua tout son corps. JARVIS ne l'avait pas alerté, avait il été rendu aveugle lui aussi ?

« Pepper, sur quoi portait la réunion ?

- Loki s'est évadé d'Asgard, quelqu'un l'a aidé, mais Thor ne sait rien de plus. Il était là pour la réunion, et il a promit de tout mettre en œuvre pour le récupérer. Il y a eu des morts, des gardiens, il ne laissera pas ça impuni.

- Tu as gardé les boutons de manchette que Coulson t'a offert ?

- Coulson ? Pepper tritura nerveusement ses boutons, deux petites boules d'acier blanchit. Oh non non non, hors de question, je connais ce regard ! »

Pepper tenta de les retirer précipitamment, mais Tony l'en empêcha, les yeux presque devenus fous. Soudain, la voix de JARVIS s'éleva dans toute la maison, faisant mugir toutes les sirènes d'alerte.

x_x_x_x_x

SIGNATURE ÉNERGÉTIQUE DÉTECTÉE SIGNATURE ÉNERGÉTIQUE DÉTECTÉE SIGNATURE ÉNERGÉTIQUE DÉTECTÉE SIGNATURE ÉNERGÉTIQUE DÉTECTÉE SIGNATURE ÉNERGÉTIQUE DÉTECTÉE SIGNATURE ÉNERGÉTIQUE DÉTECTÉE

La voix stridente vrilla les tympans des deux occupants de la maison, abasourdis par tous les protocoles qui s'étaient déclenchés ensemble. Pepper tenta de se relever, mais Tony la maintenait fermement au sol, derrière une lourde table de bois. Pourquoi les armures avaient elle autant de retard ? Qu'est ce qui pouvait les retenir ? Il jura à voix basse. Si c'était une défaillance technique, il était certain de s'en vouloir toute sa vie

Puis soudain, toutes les lumières s'éteignirent, ensemble. Plus de bruit, plus rien. Il faisait noir, une odeur horrible de brûlé avait commencé à envahir la pièce. Tony s'avança doucement, ordonnant à Pepper de rester en arrière, en sécurité. Son réacteur ARK éclairant faiblement la pièce d'une douce lueur bleutée.

« JARVIS, scanne la zone.

- Tony ! Cria Pepper, tout en fouillant dans son sac à main. Le SHIELD est prévenu, ainsi que les Avengers.

- Trop tard il est là. »

Tony était sur la défensive. Si Loki avait pu le suivre en toute impunité depuis si longtemps, alors il devait être dans les parages. Il entendit le bruit d'un petit pistolet que l'on charge, et il se douta que Pepper était prête à riposter. L'idée ne lui plaisait pas, mais cela le rassurait de la savoir en sécurité avec ça.

« On l'a repéré, il n'a plus aucun intérêt à se cacher. Il nous a simplement fait oublier sa présence, c'est pour ça que personne ne se souvient de lui ces derniers jours, et que tout disparaît. La voix de Tony s'était transformée en un murmure, rapidement étouffé par le son lointain d'un hélicoptère. La seconde d'après, toute la maison avait été éventrée. »

* * *

**Le mot de l'auteur** : A croire que toutes les maisons de Tony Stark ont un horrible karma, et que la paranoïa n'a pas que de mauvais points. Que feriez vous ? Prendre les armes est une solution ?  
Je tenais à remercier la demoiselle responsable de mes premières Review sur cette fanfic, c'est un véritable moteur pour avancer.

Si vous aussi vous voulez un Loki derrière votre dos, laissez donc un message !


	4. Les masques tombent

**- Chapitre 3 -**

Les masques tombent.

x_x_x_x_x

Tony avait eu le temps de protéger ses yeux, ainsi que ceux de Pepper. Une pluie de petits débris s'était mise à marteler sa peau. La lumière était à nouveau entrée dans la pièce, piquante. Le bruit était devenu rapidement assourdissant et Tony eut toute la peine du monde à se relever. Le spectacle le laissa sans voix, tant il était à la fois horrible et magnifique. La mystérieuse femme était là, devant eux, le bras tendu. Sa tenue était différente, une robe plus courte qui cachait un épais pantalon de cuir, lui même recouvert de plaques dorées. Son cou était entouré d'un épais col de fourrure blanche, uniquement souillée par les poussières qui volaient autour. Deux immenses cornes dorées semblaient percer son front délicat, et elle tenait deux longs couteaux. Droite, prête à combattre, elle faisait face à la menace.

« JARVIS !

- Protocole d'alerte au maximum. Le SHIELD a été appelé en renforts.

- S'ils pouvaient éviter de ruiner le parquet, ça m'arrangerait ! »

L'hélicoptère faisait encore face à la demeure, et faisait pleuvoir un feu de missiles vers la femme. Aucun ne parvenait à la toucher, préférant s'écraser dans les murs de la résidence. Un bruit plus fort s'échappa alors du plafond. Au bout de quelques secondes il avait été percé, et un flot de soldats était en train de s'y couler.

« JARVIS, enclenche les boucliers. Plus personne ne doit rentrer. Pep' ! »

La jeune femme avait fait preuve d'un courage exemplaire, et s'était déjà mise en sécurité, prête à répondre si c'était nécessaire. Une détonation plus forte que les autres déstabilisa Tony pendant un bref instant, le forçant à se retourner. Il eut un moment de dégoût, en voyant une pâle aura dorée émaner de l'intruse. Elle avait été touchée, c'était évident, ce qui l'obligea à poser un genou au sol. Un second missile la toucha en pleine tête, projetant son corps désarticulé dans la pièce.

x_x_x_x_x

Tony fit un pas de côté pour ne pas être percuté par le corps fumant. L'aura dorée s'était intensifiée, et les soldats du SHIELD avaient commencé à les encercler, menaçants.

« Temps mort ! Dit Tony en croisant les mains. Temps morts ! Pas d'armes chez m... »

Ses protestations furent interrompues par un coup de crosse dans sa mâchoire, et les cris de Pepper. Tony s'écroula au sol, le souffle coupé par le choc, maudissant cette foutue organisation. Dans sa chute, il se retrouva face au visage de la femme. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux, avant de lui adresser un imperceptible clin d'œil.

« Monsieur Stark, veuillez vous relever, annonça une voix lointaine. Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour avoir dissimulé un criminel de guerre. Vous... »

C'était un petit homme, aux cheveux gris, pas vraiment impressionnant. A vrai dire, on pouvait le croire terrifié. Il ne termina jamais sa phrase, interrompu par un trait vert fiché dans sa gorge. Il s'écroula au sol, se débattant comme il le pouvait, incapable de parler. Il rua plusieurs fois, désignant du doigt le coupable. Quand Tony tourna à nouveau la tête vers la femme, elle avait disparu de son champ de vision. Pepper était agenouillée au sol, les mains derrière la tête. D'un coup de menton, elle désigna le dernier endroit intact de la pièce.

Le cœur de Tony s'accéléra brutalement. Ce n'était plus cette sculpturale qu'il voyait, mais bien celui qui hantait ses cauchemars. Loki était là, grand, le corps droit, les bras croisés dans le dos. Il respirait difficilement, et était visiblement blessé. Le SHIELD avait fait un bon boulot, balafrant au passage son visage. Sa jambe droite semblait aussi plus faible, mais une froide détermination brûlait dans ses yeux. Ses cheveux étaient redevenus lisses, plaqués en arrière, mais son élégance naturelle était encore là. Tony tenta de se relever, toujours sous le joug d'un fusil du SHIELD. Le carnage était proche, et il le savait parfaitement.

« Fuyez, humains. »

Tony ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois. Il savait que Loki s'était adressé à lui. D'un coup de poing il assomma son propre bourreau, avant d'emmener Pepper avec lui. Il eut tout juste le temps de lui saisir le bras avant de se jeter dans la pièce voisine. De nombreuses explosions attirèrent son attention, et il devait bien avouer qu'il était fasciné par ce qu'il voyait.

x_x_x_x_x

Loki ne se battait pas, il dansait. Il y avait une trentaine d'agents autour de lui, qui tentaient de l'électrocuter, ou pire de lui loger une balle entre les deux yeux. Il évitait tout, mais il était évident qu'il se fatiguerait vite dans ces conditions.

« Loki Odinson vous êtes en état d'arrestation ! »

Tony se mit à rire, à l'arrière. Comme si un dieu allait obéir à un vulgaire humain. Ce dernier fut réduit au silence de la même manière que le précédent. Quelque chose le surprenait de plus en plus : les corps s'accumulaient, mais il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de sang venant des agents. Ils semblaient tous profondément endormis, ou étranglés, mais pas assez pour perdre la vie. Les seules tâches rouges visibles étaient celles de Loki. Ce dernier évita de justesse un tir, qui ravagea un précieux tableau.

Pepper tremblait derrière Tony. Elle n'avait jamais réellement croisé Loki, et cet homme, ce dieu, lui faisait peur. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était partir d'ici au plus vite. Un hurlement lui procura un long frisson. Un agent avait été projeté par l'ouverture béante. Trois autres suivirent. C'était une manie chez lui, balancer les gens ainsi ? Tony baissa la tête pour éviter un débris plus gros que les autres. Il était temps de fuir pour de bon.

« Pep' ? On doit... »

Un grondement plus puissant que les autres figea la scène dans les yeux de Tony. JARVIS lança une fois de plus l'alerte, et une large fissure dévora le sol entre les pieds de l'homme.

« Courir. On doit courir ! »

x_x_x_x_x

La seule issue possible vers l'extérieur se trouvait derrière Loki. Ce dernier maniait ses lames à une vitesse hallucinante, et elle avait commencé à trancher dans les chairs. Les soldats tombaient un à un, criant de douleur. Ils avaient tous la même blessure, un simple ligament de la jambe sectionné, et ils s'écroulaient.

De lourds morceaux de béton commençaient à tomber du plafond, et l'un d'entre eux écrasa le corps allongé d'un agent, dans un bruit infâme d'os broyés. Pepper eut envie de vomir en voyant cela, mais il était définitivement trop tard pour lui. Tony la tira par les poignets pour l'éloigner de ce macabre moment.

« JARVIS, préviens les secours, ils vont avoir du travail.

- Monsieur, la maison ne va plus tarder à céder.

- Combien de temps ?

- Environ vingt minutes. »

C'était largement assez pour regagner l'extérieur. Il ne voulait plus perdre à nouveau sa demeure, mais un lustre qui s'écrasa devant lui l'encouragea à continuer sa fuite. Puis un silence atrocement pesant le stoppa dans sa course. Il n'y avait plus un bruit, pas même le craquement des murs en train de se briser. Sa respiration s'était calmée elle aussi. Rien, il n'y avait plus rien. Pepper secouait son bras, sa bouche s'ouvrait, mais aucun son n'en sortait. Tony entendait son sang pulser dans ses oreilles, mais rien d'autre ne pouvait parvenir à son esprit. Il voulait faire marche arrière, il voulait faire cesser cet affrontement ridicule. C'est tout ce qu'il voulait. Le milliardaire réfléchissait, avec une lenteur exaspérante. Loki l'avait suivi, était entré en contact, sans jamais lui faire de mal.

Pepper devenait folle. Tony ne l'entendait pas, il semblait être à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici. Elle frappa plusieurs fois sur son torse, pour le tirer de ses pensées.

« Tony ! »

La gifle le réveilla définitivement. Ses yeux clignotèrent un instant, eux aussi un peu perdu. Tony et Pepper se remirent à courir dans les méandres de la maison, pour finalement gravir un escalier devenu branlant. Tony avait fauché une tablette au passage, et avait ordonné à JARVIS de lui montrer ce qu'il se passait dans la salle où se trouvait Loki. Là encore, son esprit se mit à ralentir. Maintenant que les deux résidents étaient en sécurité, les agents avaient tous sorti une arme à feu. Le corps du dieu se tordait à chaque fois qu'il était touché, mais il arrivait encore à se battre inlassablement. Il tournait sur lui même, projetant de longs pics lumineux tout autour de lui, évitait les agents qui se jetaient sur lui pour tenter de le maîtriser. Puis un silence, encore.

Un homme, un agent qui semblait bien plus fort que les autres, était arrivé, un lourd fusil sous le bras. Tony l'avait immédiatement reconnu, un fusil d'assaut de sa propre conception.

x_x_x_x_x

Loki eut un léger rire en voyant arriver l'humain armé jusqu'aux dents. Il avait vu tellement de titans dans sa vie que ce genre de banalité ne pouvait pas l'effrayer. Il était grand, mais affreusement lent. Le dieu évitait les coups, disparaissait, apparaissait, se dupliquait, se transformait. C'était devenu un jeu, dans lequel il était le maître.

« Mais endormez le bordel ! »

Loki eut tout juste le temps de se retourner, pour arrêter un projectile en plein vol. Une seringue minuscule, surmontée de quelques plumes. Il la jeta vers un agent, qui s'écroula en quelques secondes. Génial. Encore quelque chose à éviter soigneusement. La maison semblait vaciller sous ses pas, toujours plus menaçante. Loki laissa échapper un sifflement de douleur en sentant une balle traverser son mollet gauche, et une autre dans son genou droit.

« On le tient ! Beugla un agent, avant de finir foudroyé par un éclair verdâtre.

- Agent Rosher ! Un homme à terre ! »

Le dieu s'était affaissé sur lui même, son corps transpercé par trop de balles. Il ne souffrait pas, mais ses muscles n'arrivaient plus à répondre, incapables de se soigner avec tout ce métal humain planté dedans. Loki savait qu'il avait été vaincu, tout son corps le lui criait. Mais il voulait se battre. Ainsi il attrapa deux autres lames cachées sous son plastron, avant de se redresser et de frapper le colosse humain de toutes ses forces. L'autre aurait dû tomber sous le choc, mais il résista, pour contre attaquer avec toujours plus de violence. Son arme vomissait des balles brûlantes, et l'une d'entre elle s'était logée dans l'épaule de dieu.

Il refusait de crier, de montrer qu'il avait mal. Loki évita une dernière rafale avant que l'arme ne soit totalement déchargée. Il en attrapa la gueule, pour en tordre le canon d'un coup de poignet d'une précision redoutable. La douleur était en train de le ravager, mais il savait qu'il devait survivre. Il passa son bras autour de la gorge de l'humain, et un sinistre craquement lui répondit. Tout était en train de se détruire et de mourir autour de lui, comme toujours. La sensation était grisante, et il relâcha le corps de l'humain, qui tomba au sol dans un tintement d'armurerie. Il eu l'impression que toute sa magie suintait par les pores de sa peau, brûlante, féroce.

Quelque chose lui piqua la cuisse, et une sensation d'engourdissement gagna rapidement son cœur. Loki baissa les yeux, pour apercevoir que cinq seringues s'étaient plantées en même temps dans sa jambe. Il les arracha furieusement, avant de les projeter sur un autre agent, qui s'écroula en se tenant le visage. Il n'arrivait plus à bouger comme il le voulait, totalement embourbé dans son propre corps. Loki s'écroula finalement au sol, les yeux grands ouverts sur le plafond qui se détachait au dessus de lui, en des blocs de plus en plus gros.

x_x_x_x_x

Tony jura en voyant la scène. Il y avait des blessés, peut être même des morts, et il ne pouvait pas laisser des personnes mourir ainsi dans sa maison. Le dieu était hors service, alors il ne risquait plus rien. De plus, son atelier comportait encore de précieux documents et bijoux de technologie, qu'il ne pourrait pas recréer.

« Pep', sors d'ici tout de suite ! J'y retourne ! »

Alors il se mit à courir en sens inverse. Tony se doutait que Pepper avait refusé de s'exécuter, et il se retourna pour la voir pieds nus à sa suite. Tête de mule ! Un bloc de plâtre s'était écrasé juste devant eux, et quelques tableaux s'étaient décrochés. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la salle où se trouvait Loki, encerclé par une dizaine d'agents qui tenaient encore debout. Tony contempla la silhouette au sol, qui tentait d'articuler faiblement. Au bout d'un moment, il entendit un minuscule « Stark » s'échapper de la bouche sanglante de Loki.

« Poussez vous ! Gronda Tony en s'approchant. Je ne suis pas armé, laissez moi passer.

- Monsieur vous...

- La ferme Rambo, je suis encore chez moi. »

Tony s'agenouilla à côté du corps à demi endormi de Loki. Ce dernier semblait plongé dans une profonde agonie. Il n'arrivait plus à bouger, son nez avait été fendu en deux une fois de plus. Dans cet état, il lui rappelait le Loki incrusté dans le marbre par un Hulk furieux. C'est dans un geste désespéré qu'il leva un bras vers le plafond, attirant tous les regards. Une profonde fissure était apparue, menaçante, presque rendue vivante tant elle avançait vite.

Pepper fut la première à réagir, se jetant sur Tony. Ensemble, ils avaient tout juste eu le temps de voir la dernière plaque de béton se détacher du plafond, et se précipiter vers eux dans un fracas meurtrier.

* * *

**Le mot de l'auteur** : Et nous laissons nos héros dans un état critique. Le SHIELD a désormais le corps d'un dieu fugitif entre ses mains, pour le meilleur et sans doute pour le pire.

JARVIS n'a plus qu'à enfiler son bleu de travail, et aller réparer le précieux parquet.


	5. Résistance

**- Chapitre 4 -**

Résistance

x_x_x_x_x

_Protocole de sécurité exécution partielle. Bénéficiaire Madame Virginia « Pepper » Potts. État stabilisé. Rythme cardiaque correct. Pression sanguine normale. Conscience non établie. Taux d'oxygène stabilisé. Filtre anti particules activé._

Les yeux de Pepper clignaient doucement, plongés dans le noir. Son esprit s'était embourbé, et elle ne parvenait pas à se relever. Elle tourna doucement la tête vers la gauche, avant de réaliser qu'elle respirait à nouveau correctement.

_Vision établie. Synchronisation du rythme cardiaque réussie. Protection effectuée à 45%._

La jeune femme se redressa d'un seul mouvement. Sa robe était déchirée, mais elle était en vie. Sa vue s'était transformée en une succession d'écrans bleutés, d'informations et de vidéos de tout ce qui l'entourait. Elle baissa les yeux pour comprendre ce qui avait pu la sauver. Pepper grimaça en constatant que ses bras avaient été recouverts par une armure rouge et or. Après vérification son torse l'était aussi, ainsi que son visage. Son corps tout entier tremblait, encore secoué par le choc. Elle leva les yeux, pour constater qu'il n'y avait plus qu'un immense trou fumant au dessus de sa tête.

_Synchronisation des armures engagées. _

La tête de Pepper lui faisait mal, mais un écran dans son casque attira son attention. C'était le visage de Tony qui était là, recouvert de quelques égratignures, mais au moins il était vivant. Le sol était couvert de gravats et de sang, mais à en juger les informations qui défilaient devant elle, il n'appartenait pas à Tony. Ce dernier était resté immobile, les genoux au sol, les bras tendus. Il avait détruit le bloc de béton grâce à ses répulseurs.

« JARVIS ?

- J'ai jugé nécessaire de prendre le contrôle des armures, Madame. J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur. »

Tony se laissa tomber, dans un tintamarre de sons métalliques. Il souffla tout l'air de ses poumons, avant de laisser échapper un léger rire. Ils étaient vivants, c'était tout ce qui importait à ses yeux. Pepper releva son casque, encore à moitié éberluée par ce qu'elle voyait : face à elle il n'y avait que du vide. Une profonde désolation imprégna ses tissus, tout était à refaire, une fois de plus. Quelques installations électriques explosaient tour à tour, produisant de dangereuses étincelles.

x_x_x_x_x

Un gémissement attira leur attention. Il venait du bord de la pièce, étouffé et vacillant. Tony s'avança, désormais rendu plus sûr de lui grâce à sa protection. Loki était là, sous ses yeux, parfaitement misérable. Sa jambe droite était coincée sous un lourd bloc de béton. Elle devait être probablement broyée sous le poids du béton. Son souffle était rauque, son visage avait été profondément entaillé à de multiples reprises. Est ce qu'il souffrait ? Tony n'en savait rien. Son bras formait un angle étrange avec le reste de son corps, sa peau était brûlée au niveau de son cou, et de nombreux impacts sur tout son corps saignaient abondamment.

« JARVIS, diagnostic, en vitesse. Liste les os cassés de sa jambe.

- Il serait plus rapide de lister ceux intacts, Monsieur. »

Tony soupira. Son ennemi mortel se trouvait là, à sa merci. S'il avait voulu, il aurait pu l'achever, en un seul coup. Venger les milliers de morts qu'il avait pu causer en débarquant avec son armée. Mais à quoi bon ? Il ne pouvait faire justice ainsi, assassiner tout un pan d'une mythologie pour son propre plaisir. Alors, il décida de le laisser là, dans les décombres. Il savait que le SHIELD ne le tuerait pas, et que Thor ne tarderait pas à arriver.

« Pepper, on part.

- Mais vous...

- Qu'on détruise mon atelier, admettons. Qu'un psychopathe soit en train d'agoniser, à la rigueur. Mais non, je refuse de me laisser arrêter aussi facilement. S'ils me veulent, ils devront me trouver. »

Tony donna plusieurs coups de pied dans les morceaux de plafond qui se baladaient un peu partout. Il était en état d'arrestation, s'il avait bien compris. Pourquoi ce genre d'emmerdes se déchaînait toujours sur lui ? L'espace d'un instant il se demanda s'il n'avait pas brisé un miroir géant dans une autre vie.

« S... Stark... »

Loki tentait de se relever, totalement immobilisé. Il n'avait pas la foi de se dégager, toutes ses forces étaient en train de l'abandonner, il les sentait couler le long de son corps déchiré, comme si elles s'enfuyaient au loin. Tony le toisait de toute sa hauteur. Comment avait il pu en arriver là ? Ses poumons n'arrivaient même plus à se gonfler, son estomac se contractait dans des spasmes réguliers. Quelques plaies commençaient déjà se refermer, mais certaines restaient rouges. Tony grimaça en constatant qu'une épaisse tige de métal s'était fichée dans ses côtes. Le dieu était condamné s'il ne recevait pas de soins.

Mais Tony s'en fichait. Ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses. Combien d'humains avaient trouvé la mort de la même manière ? Combien étaient morts directement des mains d'un guerrier ennemi ? Combien ? A y réfléchir, Tony avait envie de cracher à la figure de Loki. Mais il ne voulait pas avoir plus de sang sur les mains. Le dieu reprenait doucement conscience, mais il ne bougeait pas. Ses yeux étaient vides, sa bouche sèche, un gargouillement étrange s'échappait de sa gorge. L'Iron Man s'approcha avec une lenteur calculée, avant de s'agenouiller. Il ne ressentait pas de pitié pour Loki, mais le voir ainsi pinça légèrement son cœur. Il se demanda même s'il était possible de sauver cette jambe réduite en bouillie.

« JARVIS prépare une voiture, il doit bien en rester une. Sauvegarde le maximum de données. Pep' ? Va voir si une bouteille a survécu. »

Loki articulait faiblement, mais cela n'avait aucun sens. Il devait être en train d'halluciner, avec tous les calmants qu'il avait pu recevoir. Ainsi, le SHIELD le voulait vivant ? Tony pensa amèrement à l'arrivée théâtrale de cet alien. Il était là, depuis des jours, peut être même un peu plus. Il l'avait pisté comme une vulgaire proie, mais ne l'avait jamais touché. Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ? Cette question le hantait. Le dieu tenta de se redresser, mais retomba lourdement au sol. Sa tête heurta douloureusement un lambeau de parquet.

« On va t'apporter quelque chose. Je te demanderai bien de ne pas bouger, mais... »

Tony eut un rire nerveux. S'il le désirait, il aurait été capable de soulever ce bloc avec l'aide de son armure. Il aurait pu le tirer de là, l'attraper par la peau du cou, lui botter le cul pour la forme, et le rendre à son frère. Mais non, il préférait le laisser croupir là, les chairs lacérées et comprimées à l'infini. Pepper s'approcha avec méfiance, toujours protégée par sa propre armure. Elle tenait un plateau et trois verres remplis d'un alcool jaune.

Loki eu toutes les peines du monde à avaler une première gorgée, mais au moins la chaleur de l'alcool lui rappela qu'il était en vie. Mais quelle vie ?

« Stark je dois vous... »

Quelque chose bloqua sa respiration. Une fléchette s'était logée dans les muscles de son cou, surmontée d'un petit plumet orange. Les yeux de Loki se révulsèrent, avant de se fermer. Un filet de salive blanche commençait déjà à couler de sa bouche, son corps se mit à tressauter, avant de s'immobiliser.

x_x_x_x_x

Tony releva la tête. Face à lui, une dizaine d'agents du SHIELD en costume noir, tous impeccables. Est ce qu'ils venaient d'arriver ? Ils tenaient tous un petit pistolet. L'un d'entre eux visait Pepper, au niveau des jambes, seul endroit à découvert.

« Eh ! Menacez moi si ça vous chante, mais foutez lui la paix ! »

Le casque de Tony s'était relevé, pour dévoiler son visage furieux. Plusieurs agents reculèrent, mais l'un d'entre eux s'avança, une épaisse lettre à la main. Son air satisfait puait le snobisme.

« J'aime pas qu'on me tende des trucs. »

Pepper soupira, pour aller l'attraper, tout en fusillant l'agent du regard. Tony la lui arracha des mains, afin de la lire. Elle contenait tout ce dont il était accusé : coopération avec l'ennemi, tentative de dissimulation de preuves, dissimulation d'un criminel de guerre, coups et blessures portés à des agents du SHIELD, collecte de données sans accord... La liste était longue comme le bras. Il eut un pâle sourire, avant de replier la missive. Prendre la fuite était une solution alléchante, et il interrogea silencieusement Pepper. Tony possédait à lui seul une armée d'avocats capables d'acquitter n'importe qui, alors il ne risquait pas grand chose.

« JARVIS ?

- Votre voiture vous attend, Monsieur. »

Tony tourna le dos aux agents du SHIELD, en leur adressant un léger signe de la main. Pepper l'imita, sans même se soucier des agents qui commençaient déjà à s'égosiller derrière eux. Elle passa devant l'Iron Man, lui offrant son plus beau sourire. Autant le milliardaire adorait les entrées remarquées, mais ses sorties ne manquaient pas de panache.

x_x_x_x_x

Tony s'installa confortablement dans sa voiture. Elle était un peu cabossée, mais c'était l'unique survivante. JARVIS l'avait informé : tout avait été écrasé sous des tonnes de béton. Il se demanda un instant comment il allait remplacer certaines pièces de collection qui valaient une fortune. Pepper tentait de se débarrasser de son armure partielle, en vociférant. Certes cela lui avait sauvé la peau, mais le fait que Tony soit capable d'attitrer des armures à n'importe qui l'inquiétait légèrement. Celle de Tony s'était simplement rétractée sur elle même dans un cliquetis métallique. Il avait prit soin de laisser la vidéo surveillance active dans la pièce où se trouvait Loki. Son départ avait dû assommer un agent ou deux, propulsés en arrière par la force de son armure. Il eu un léger rire en constatant que la lettre contenant toutes les accusations avait été consumée accidentellement.

« Où allons nous ? Dit Pepper, légèrement inquiète. La presse ne va pas tarder à s'emparer de l'affaire.

- Pour l'instant on attend. Je veux savoir ce qu'ils vont faire à Loki. »

Tony était tendu, et ça se voyait. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, le dieu était en bien mauvaise posture, et un être vivant ne méritait pas de mourir, peu importe ce dont il est accusé. Depuis bien longtemps il avait abandonné l'idée d'une justice armée. Pepper acquiesça doucement. Elle déploya un écran à partir d'une tablette qu'elle avait embarqué dans son sac à main. Elle repensa également à sa fuite. Désormais elle était certaine que toute la police de New Yord était à ses trousses, et que cette fuite allait s'ajouter à tous les méfaits commis par Anthony.

« Regardez ! »

x_x_x_x_x

Loki leva difficilement la tête, il était encerclé. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un s'était amusé à planter des clous dans sa tête, et dans tout son corps. Par quelle magie avait il été ensorcelé ? Ces humains le paieraient de leur vie. L'un d'entre eux s'approcha du dieu avachi, tout en réajustant le nœud de sa cravate.

« Loki Odinson. Le dieu ouvrit les yeux, encore choqué, mais à l'écoute. Votre tentative d'évasion nous a été reportée. Il est... Évident que votre présence ici n'est pas appréciée. Nous vous livrerons à la justice de votre planète dans les plus brefs délais. Mais en attendant, vous êtes à nous Monsieur Odinson. Et nous ne serons pas tenus responsables des... Dommages qui pourraient vous être causés. »

Un autre homme en costume avança, avant de sortir un petit pistolet de sa veste. Il était laid, grassouillet, et répondait au nom de James. Quel nom vulgaire, pensa Loki en tentant de se retourner. Il aurait pu s'enfuir facilement, mais cela impliquait de perdre une jambe. Il préférait attendre l'occasion idéale, et ainsi il se contenta de longuement fixer une caméra, qui s'était discrètement avancée. Il savait parfaitement que Stark était en train de l'observer par ce moyen.

La première détonation ne lui arracha pas un cri. Pourtant elle déchira sa rotule encore intacte, faisant gicler le sang du dieu. Loki serra les dents. Il était hors de question de montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse à ces Midgardiens de bas étage.

La seconde emporta avec elle tout un pan de sa joue droite. Le goût métallique du sang le fit sourire, ce n'était que superficiel. L'agent au dessus de lui avait l'air de s'amuser comme un fou, et une troisième balle alla se loger directement dans sa main gauche. Cette fois il cracha un épais noyau de sang face à l'agent.

« Il serait dommage de trouver la mort pendant une tentative de capture, gronda l'homme en rechargeant son pistolet. Tellement dommage. »

Une quatrième balle transperça son oreille. Soit ce taré visait à merveille, soit au contraire il n'était pas doué pour abattre une proie si facile. Loki se sentait partir, doucement mais sûrement. Il n'avait pas peur, mais il n'éprouvait que des regrets. Le dieu était revenu sur Terre pour délivrer un message, et il avait lamentablement échoué en se faisant mettre en déroute par des humains. Même pas des héros, de simples soldats qu'il aurait pu balayer d'un geste s'il l'avait voulu. Loki était certain que la cinquième balle allait lui être fatale, la gueule du pistolet étant plaquée entre ses deux yeux. Il eu cependant un faible réconfort : sa mort allait être filmée en direct, et son frère le vengerait, humains ou non.

Alors, il ferma les yeux, dans l'attente. Loki se demanda ce que ça faisait, mourir comme un chien. Il s'attendait à entendre une détonation semblable aux autres, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Au final il voulait voir celui qui allait le tuer, il voulait scruter son âme, et le maudire sur autant de générations que possible. Le canon était en train de brûler sa peau, encore chaud à cause des balles qu'il avait vomit.

A la place, il n'entendit qu'un faible « tonk », ainsi qu'un courant d'air frais sur son front.

* * *

**Le mot de l'auteur** : Qui a dit que je n'aimais pas le SHIELD ? Il faut sauver le soldat Loki ! Désormais, tous les chapitres seront publiés du mercredi ou du jeudi !

edit : et maintenant on frôle les 500 !

Si le récit vous plait, n'hésitez pas à utiliser le bouton "share" ! Je suis également à la recherche d'un ou d'une bêta. Si le taff vous intéresse, laissez un message, je répondrai au plus vite !

J'ai également une petite surprise citronnée pour Noël : elle est disponible sous le nom de "Merry kiss my Ass...gard" ! Un PwP qui ne vous laissera pas indifférents.


	6. Courage, fuyons !

**-Chapitre 5 : Courage, fuyons!-**

x_x_x_x_x

Comment ça, « tonk » ? C'était ça, le bruit de la mort ? Loki ouvrit les yeux avec toutes les difficultés du monde, ses oreilles sifflaient douloureusement. Après une dizaine de minutes, il réalisa qu'il était en vie. Son corps tout entier était brûlant, et rien que pour cette fois, il aurait voulu être sur sa planète natale, pour quelques minutes. Il aurait voulu rester là bas, grandir comme un prince qu'il était. Il aurait combattu contre Thor, et non pas avec lui.

Le dieu se redressa, pour constater que sa jambe avait été libérée. Il grimaça en constatant qu'elle était réduite en un tas de chair infâme, le cuir de son pantalon maintenait le tout en place, et qu'il ne sentait plus rien. Pas même de la douleur. Les nerfs avaient été écrasés eux aussi. Tout au fond de lui, Loki se doutait que la moelle de ses os avait été transformées en miettes. Combien de temps allait être nécessaire ? Certes, il avait déjà reçu des blessures bien plus grave, mais le fait qu'il soit sur Midgard avait quelque chose d'angoissant. Un flash lumineux le fit retomber en arrière, et sa tête heurta un éclat de verre dressé sur le sol. Ce qu'il vit le stupéfia un instant. L'Iron Man était là. Il lui tournait le dos, le bras tendu devant lui. Un agent du SHIELD avait été assommé par la lumière, et gisait juste à côté de Loki.

« Monsieur Stark, il est encore temps de vous rendre. »

L'armure s'ancra un peu plus fermement dans le sol. Était il prêt à se battre ? Les agents restants s'étaient un peu avancés, peu confiants. L'un d'eux tenait son épaule, qui pendait tristement. Loki balbutia quelques mots, sans aucun sens.

« Stark, nous ne souhaitons pas de blessés supplémentaires. »

x_x_x_x_x

L'agent le plus maigrelet tendait son bras, une arme à la main. Loki remarqua que ses lèvres tremblaient, et que ses genoux risquaient de s'entrechoquer à n'importe quel moment. Il eut un petit rire en constatant cela. Stark était toujours là, imperturbable. Il se retourna légèrement vers le dieu, et lui adressa un court signe de tête. Loki baissa la tête juste à temps : un agent avait été propulsé juste au dessus de lui, et s'était écrasé dans un canapé déjà à moitié démoli. Il resta là un moment, avant que son cou ne s'affaisse.

« Stark ! »

x_x_x_x_x

Un homme s'était approché, sans doute le chef du groupe, armé d'un taser. Il allait l'abattre tout contre l'armure de Stark, mais Loki avait réagit avant lui. L'agent hurla de douleur en tenant son poignet : il avait été transpercé par une longue épine verte. Tony en profita pour s'emparer de l'arme électrique. Elle n'avait cependant rien de conventionnel, et une désagréable sensation l'avait envahit en la tenant. Il se tourna alors vers Loki, qui préparait déjà une autre attaque.

« Pas touche, gronda l'Iron Man. Contente toi de survivre. »

Tony attrapa un autre agent qui tentait de se glisser derrière lui, avant de le projeter contre une vitre, qui céda sous le choc. Ils avaient fait une erreur grossière, en sortant leurs armes ici. Si l'homme fut un grand constructeur d'armes, il ne les tolérait pas chez lui. Et encore moins quand elles étaient dirigées contre lui. Les derniers encore en état de combattre reculèrent d'un pas en voyant la titanesque armure avancer de son pas lourd. C'était à son tour, de les tenir sous son joug.

« JARVIS ? Trouve toi un bras articulé encore viable, et guide ces messieurs vers l'extérieur. Je suis certain qu'ils vont pleinement coopérer, désormais.

- Monsieur. C'est vous qui devez coopérer, tenta l'agent écroulé dans le canapé. Tout ce qu'il reçut en échange fut un coup de répulseur dans le dit canapé. »

Tony mit un genou à terre, une fois de plus. Loki était incapable de se relever entièrement, alors il préféra rester là encore quelques minutes. Le milliardaire le regarda un instant dans les yeux, et son cœur se serra. A nouveau il n'entendait plus rien, son cœur semblait s'être arrêté. Il se souvint de son ascension dans l'espace, une bombe nucléaire sur le dos. Il se souvenait qu'elle avait été dirigée vers eux, les humains et les aliens. Il était certain que le portail n'aurait pas été détruit de cette manière. Tony se souvenait de cette sensation infâme, d'être perdu dans l'espace, et de chuter, chuter, chuter sans que rien ne puisse l'arrêter. Cela l'avait marqué, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé ce jour là. C'était ça, qu'il voyait dans les yeux de Loki à cet instant. L'immensité de l'espace s'étendait dans ses iris verts. Cet homme, ce dieu, avait connu plus de choses que n'importe quel être humain. Et pire encore, il avait tenté d'exterminer toute une race.

« Tu as peur, murmura le dieu. Tu as peur alors laisse moi là. »

Loki cracha une énorme giclée de sang. Une côte venait de se redresser d'elle même, et le choc avait sans doute pressé trop fort un de ses poumons. Il frissonna en se rendant compte que Stark était toujours là, immobile dans son armure. Était il perdu à jamais dans ses pensées ?

« Stark ? Ils pourraient revenir. On devrait... »

Le dieu n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. La botte de l'Iron Man venait de s'écraser sur sa tête, l'envoyant sombrer dans les ténèbres.

x_x_x_x_x

Quelque chose de froid était en train de couler sur sa tête, c'était agréable, et Loki se disait qu'il ne voudrait jamais quitter cette sensation. Une larme d'eau glacée coula le long de sa joue, et quelque chose le secoua, le tirant définitivement de ses rêveries. Le paysage défilait sous ses yeux, et il entendait chuchoter quelque part devant lui. Un puissant courant d'air fouettait son corps tout entier, et sa jambe ne lui faisait plus vraiment mal.

« On ne peut pas le garder avec nous.

- Chérie, j'en suis bien conscient, mais écoute je... Je pouvais pas le laisser là. Ils allaient lui tirer une putain de balle dans la tête !

- Ce ne sont pas nos affaires ! Il te suivait depuis des jours, qui sait ce qu'il a pu dérober ? »

Loki grimaça en silence. Tout devenait clair dans sa tête. Les deux humains l'avaient embarqué dans leur véhicule de Midgard. C'était tellement lent... Mais voir les nuages défiler si lentement avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Le dieu ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Il se souvenait de son enfance, innocente et bercée d'ignorance.

x_x_x_x_x

_Loki et Thor couraient ensemble, dans les immenses couloirs dorés de leur demeure. Ils tenaient chacun une grande coupe de fruits dans leurs petits bras, ainsi que de nombreuses confiseries. Ils avaient chapardait tout ça dans les cuisines royales d'Asgard, et la femme qui s'occupait de cuisiner tout ça allait être furieuse. _

_« Mon frère ! Cria Thor. Par ici ! »_

_Loki l'écouta, une fois de plus. Il savait où l'autre voulait se rendre, et il l'approuvait déjà avec un sourire malicieux. C'était une pièce plus petite et plus sombre que les autres, remplie d'objets divers et variés. Tous avaient été volés par les héritiers d'Asgard. Il y avait même un cache œil en or, volé à Odin alors qu'il était en train de dormir._

_« Loki ! Vite ! Père ne doit pas nous voir ! »_

_Thor avait tendu ses bras, et tenait une lourde cape, sans doute un butin précédent. Ils possédaient tellement de choses que Loki ne se souvenait plus de tout. Il s'y cacha volontiers, appréciant la chaleur du corps de son aîné. Des pas passèrent au loin, sans même prêter une seconde d'attention à la petite pièce. Loki avait fait des merveilles pour la dissimuler derrière son intrigante magie._

_« Thor ? Crois tu aux légendes sur les pommes ?_

_- Père nous disait qu'il existe des pommes en or. Celui qui arrive à les manger devient immortel._

_- Mais nous sommes déjà immortels, remarqua Loki en se grattant le crâne. Elles ne nous serviraient à rien._

_- Père dit que chaque dieu doit en manger au moins une. »_

_Loki hocha pensivement la tête. Il savait qu'il allait vivre longtemps, très longtemps. Il attrapa une pomme de la corbeille. Elle était jaune, mais pas dorée. Un peu de jus coula sur son menton, et Thor se chargea de l'essuyer d'un revers de sa manche déjà salie de confiture et de lait._

_« Crains moi, Thor fils de Père ! Je suis immortel ! »_

_L'enfant se jeta sur son frère en riant, et Thor s'amusa à ébouriffer la chevelure noir corbeau de son cadet. Ils rirent ensemble, trop heureux d'avoir su s'en tirer aussi facilement. Ce jour là ils mangèrent tant que leurs ventres crièrent forfait à l'unisson. Les pommes n'avaient rien de magique, mais l'énorme bol de caramel dérobé transporta leurs esprits dans un monde de délices que Loki et son frère n'oublieraient jamais._

x_x_x_x_x

Loki tourna doucement la tête. C'est en voyant qu'il faisait un peu plus sombre dehors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormi pendant un moment. La douleur de sa jambe se réveilla en même temps que lui, et il eut toutes les peines du monde à retenir un gémissement. Il se consola en repensant à la saveur sucrée de son souvenir. Les voix parlaient toujours, et au bout d'un moment il remarqua qu'elles parlaient toujours de lui, en des termes peu flatteurs.

« Tony, tu es en état d'arrestation. Ils vont nous retrouver et...

- Je ne laisserai pas ça arriver. Pep', je te demande juste de me faire confiance sur ce coup.

- Fais attention, c'est tout ce que je te demande. »

Le dieu tourna légèrement la tête, pour apercevoir la femme qui parlait sans se soucier de lui. Elle tenait dans sa main un curieux objet, qu'un agent avait tenté d'appliquer contre l'armure. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien être ? L'Iron Man avait l'air furieux, en le prenant dans ses mains. La dénommée Pepper le retournait dans tous les sens, avant d'en retirer une douzaine de balles étincelantes. Elles n'étaient pas faites entièrement de métal, mais de verre et d'un étrange liquide transparent. Stark en attrapa une du bout des doigts, et sa pointe avait l'air d'être prévue pour percer n'importe quoi. L'arrière de la balle semblait contenir quelque chose d'autre.

« Les salauds. C'est pas un taser de base. Il est conçu pour griller mon armure. Quelqu'un, dans le SHIELD, a mit ça au point pour me neutraliser, et seulement moi.

- Tony... ?

- C'est de l'eau, avec un peu de sel, rien de méchant. Mais la pointe serait capable de transpercer mon réacteur ARK. L'arrière est une espèce de pile surpuissante. C'est con, mais s'ils visent juste, ils peuvent m'avoir. »

x_x_x_x_x

Pepper porta sa main à sa bouche. Elle venait de comprendre en quoi consistait cette arme si odieuse. Si l'eau entrait dans l'armure par le biais de sa poitrine, elle deviendrait un excellent conducteur pour l'électricité contenue dans la pile, qui pourrait alors faire vaciller le réacteur de Tony, ou pire encore, arrêter son cœur pendant quelques secondes. Cette perspective l'effraya, et elle rangea le tout dans son sac à main. Cette arme avait été conçue pour l'homme qu'elle aimait. Une larme roula le long de sa joue, et elle l'essuya bien rapidement, de peur que Tony ne la voit.

« Ce n'était pas une bonne idée, souffla Pepper en désignant l'arrière d'un léger coup de menton. Ils sont prêt à te tuer pour le récupérer.

- Alors peut être qu'il sait quelque chose que nous devons aussi savoir.

- Et s'il nous manipulait encore ? Souviens toi de Clint ! »

Tony freina brutalement, propulsant ses protégés en avant. Il se souvenait encore, trop douloureusement. Il se tourna vers Pepper, pour caresser sa joue avec application.

« Tu es encore en danger à cause de moi.

- Tony, je ne suis pas une princesse à sauver de tous les dangers. J'aimerai juste que tu comprennes que kidnapper un dieu n'est définitivement pas une bonne idée. »

Tous deux se tournèrent vers Loki, et soufflèrent de soulagement. Ses yeux étaient encore fermés, et pour le moment il avait l'air incapable de faire du mal à qui que ce soit. Tony se rappela du regard qu'il avait jeté aux Avengers en quittant la Terre, caché derrière une épaisse muselière d'acier. C'était Thor, qui l'avait apportée, pour brider toute source du pouvoir de son frère. Ce regard, l'avait alors suffoqué. Il n'était pas rempli de colère, mais d'une profonde tristesse, impossible à déchiffrer tant elle avait l'air compliquée.

x_x_x_x_x

Au bout d'une heure de conduite, Tony s'arrêta sur le bord d'une route. Il y avait là un hôtel visiblement peu fréquentable, mais ils devaient s'arrêter. L'homme enfila une paire de lunettes de soleil, ainsi qu'une écharpe pour cacher son bouc caractéristique. Il endossa également une lourde veste de cuir qu'il referma jusqu'en haut de son cou, pour dissimuler la lueur bleutée qui émanait de son torse. Il ne voulait pas être reconnu, et il avait toujours de quoi se cacher. Ainsi il possédait une fausse carte d'identité, ainsi qu'une somme conséquente en liquide.

« Pepper, je vais nous prendre une chambre à tous. Tu emmèneras la voiture derrière, et fais en sorte qu'on ne puisse pas voir ta tête. »

Pepper accepta sans broncher, sans préciser que l'idée de se retrouver seule avec le dieu ne l'enchantait pas. L'idée de partager sa chambre d'hôtel avec lui la révulsait littéralement. Après quelques minutes, Tony lui fit signe d'avancer. Au moment où elle se décida à s'exécuter, elle constata avec horreur qu'une paire d'yeux vert émeraude était en train de la fixer dans son rétroviseur. Elle ne cria pas, terrifiée, et persuadée que sa dernière heure était là. Elle eut toutes les difficultés du monde pour déglutir.

« Pep' ? Avance. Tu vois bien qu'il est encore assommé, maugréa Tony en se glissant à nouveau dans la voiture. »

Elle se retourna vers le passager, et effectivement, il était juste là, allongé et immobile, les yeux fermés.

* * *

**Le mot de l'auteur :** Aujourd'hui, pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis allée dans un cimetière. J'ai dit au revoir à ma grand mère, j'ai chanté et j'ai pleuré. C'était étrange, de voir cette femme dans un vase vert. Mais au moins je sais qu'elle ne souffre plus, et cela me rassure.

Je tenais à remercier tous mes lecteurs, les stats m'indiquent chaque jour qu'il y en a un peu plus. Merci à tous. J'aime écrire, et j'y reprend enfin gout.


	7. Tête à tête avec un dieu

Edit concernant la publication : actuellement en vacances, je peux proposer un rythme un peu plus soutenu. Les chapitres seront donc publiés au fur et à mesure de mon écriture. Ensuite, ils prendront le rythme définitif d'un chapitre par semaine, tous les mercredi. Merci de votre compréhension !

* * *

**-Chapitre 6 : Tête à tête avec un dieu-**

x_x_x_x_x

Loki avait été relevé sans ménagement par l'Iron Man en personne. Cependant il ne protesta pas une seule seconde, pratiquement suspendu en l'air par la poigne d'acier. Ses bras balaient dans le vide, et sa jambe mal en point pendait tristement, et sa botte menaçait de tomber à tout instant, il n'y avait plus d'os assez solide pour la maintenir en place. L'humaine était là, elle aussi, anxieuse. Elle regardait partout, pour s'assurer que personne ne les observait, et semblait terriblement anxieuse. Le dieu s'en amusa un instant.

« Personne, souffla la femme. Personne n'a pu nous suivre jusqu'ici.

- Pep', je peux te demander l'impossible ?

- Avec toi l'impossible est quotidien. »

Tony étouffa un léger rire, tant la remarque était judicieuse. Il regarda à nouveau Loki dans les yeux, qui gardait les lèvres désespérément closes. Lui qui était si bavard, pourquoi se taisait il maintenant ? Est ce qu'il avait mal ? Tony mit cette préoccupation de côté. Après tout, ce dieu avait certainement causé plus de souffrances qu'une simple jambe broyée. Cette dernière l'intriguait au plus haut point. Les chairs étaient noires, et dégageaient une odeur étrange, comme si elles avaient brûlé. Ses rares compétences en médecine étaient suffisantes pour lui indiquer que le tout était en train de pourrir.

« On doit le soigner. Tony se frottait le front, perdu dans ses pensées. Si on laisse comme ça, la plaie risque de s'infecter, et le sang contaminé peut aller jusqu'au cœur.

- Qu'est ce que tu suggères ?

- J'ai de quoi pratiquer une amputation dans mon atelier. Ce sera pas joli mais si on attend trop, il est foutu.

- Il faut le conduire à l'hôpital !

- Non. Tous les hôpitaux de la région rendent des comptes au SHIELD. Ils les payent grassement pour avoir des renseignements sur des patients suspects. »

Pepper laissa échapper un gémissement outré, suite à cette idée. Mais elle se ravisa à juste titre : la création d'armures pouvait mener à tous les dangers, et le risque était bien existant. Elle grimaça en imaginant Tony privé d'une jambe, ou pire, d'un bras. Elle se tourna vers son compagnon, qui était déjà en train de retirer les gants rouges de son attirail. Qui sait à quoi il s'était déjà préparé, dans l'intimité de son atelier ? Une fois, il l'avait même vu fabriquer de quoi détruire toutes ses armures en un seul coup, si quelqu'un venait à s'en emparer.

« Tu vas rester avec lui. Tony évita de justesse un oreiller qui lui était adressé. Pas de panique, JARVIS va assurer ta protection. »

Les deux gants s'envolèrent vers Loki, qui jusque là était resté assit, immobile sur un lit trop étroit pour quelqu'un de sa carrure. Ils s'ajustèrent sur ses avant bras, pourtant plus longs et épais que ceux de Tony, avant de lier leurs doigts dans son dos. Le dieu baissa la tête. C'était pire que des menottes, et il gronda en sentant une légère chaleur lui picoter les poignets. Pepper le regarda avec une certaine appréhension, et à son tour elle le fixa directement dans les yeux. Ils étaient simplement verts, pour elle, peut être un peu plus profond que la normale. Elle était intimement persuadée que Tony y voyait autre chose, mais quoi ? Quelque chose lui échappait, et elle détestait ça. Loki se contenta de la fusiller en retour.

« Au moindre mouvement suspect l'armure est programmée pour envoyer une décharge électrique suffisante pour l'assommer au moins deux heures.

- Tu crois sincèrement que cela peut stopper un dieu ? La voix de Pepper s'était transformée en un minuscule filet d'air, tant le regard de l'autre s'était intensifié. Ne me laisse pas avec lui.

- Ce n'est pas un dieu. Juste une forme de vie plus évoluée que la nôtre. »

Tony ne croyait en rien. Il avait pu croiser deux dieux de la mythologie nordique, mais il restait et restera toujours un homme croyant à la science, et non à des entités supérieures maîtresses de tout. Il déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de Pepper avant de repartir aussi discrètement qu'il était venu. La jeune femme savoura le geste apaisant. Elle aurait largement préféré s'y rendre elle même, puisque c'était nécessaire, mais elle ne connaissait rien au matériel attribué à cette pratique. Avec le recul, elle se dit que ce plan était totalement fou. Mais ils étaient muselés par le SHIELD, et pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, son compagnon voulait garder Loki en vie à tout prix.

x_x_x_x_x

Loki lécha consciencieusement ses lèvres rendues sèches par l'attente. Il avait soif, mais l'eau n'était pas vitale pour son organisme. Non, à vrai dire, à cet instant il aurait tué pour boire un breuvage similaire à celui qu'il avait partagé avec Stark quand il était encore coincé dans les décombres. La posture n'était pas confortable, alors il s'était simplement allongé sur le ventre, les mains toujours liées dans le dos. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se faire griller vif, alors il resta simplement là, sous les yeux apeurés de Pepper. Cette dernière s'était assise dans un coin de la pièce, les jambes croisées. Sa respiration était douce, et le bruit infime berçait le dieu.

« Pourquoi êtes vous là ? »

Loki releva la tête, la question lui était adressée. Il se tourna sur le côté, en prenant soin de ne pas malmener sa jambe plus que nécessaire. Pepper restait immobile, les bras eux aussi croisés. Le dieu soupira, en secouant pensivement la tête.

« Là n'est pas la question la plus importante, minauda Loki en ajustant un peu mieux ses épaules. Vous ne vous posez pas les bonnes questions. »

La jeune femme grinça des dents, se rappelant de tout ce qu'elle avait pu apprendre sur lui. Loki était le dieu menteur par excellence, et sa langue était réputée pour être habile avec tous les langages existants. Pepper se rendit compte qu'il était déjà trop tard pour son esprit, l'autre était déjà en train de jouer avec ses nerfs. Alors elle se contenta de quitter la pièce, pour se rendre dans la salle de bain. Elle passa ses mains sous de l'eau glacée, l'eau chaude semblait absente, avant de s'appuyer sur le rebord de l'évier. Tony allait revenir, mais quand ? Déjà une demie heure qu'il s'était absenté, la laissant seule avec ce... Avec ce quoi ? Pepper ne voulait pas lui parler directement, alors elle haussa la voix depuis la salle de bain.

« Tony a dit que vous n'étiez pas un dieu. Qu'est ce que vous êtes ?

- Bonne question. Votre compagnon est tout ce qu'il y a de plus éclairé, et peut être est il capable de comprendre que l'humanité est stupide.

- Il travaille pour l'améliorer. »

Pepper passa timidement la tête par la porte. Loki était toujours là, allongé sur le côté. Un étrange halo de lumière avait commencé à baigner sa jambe, comme si de fins filets d'or étaient en train de s'en écouler. Elle s'approcha, curieuse. L'homme ne bougea même pas quand elle posa une main dessus. Elle s'attendait à rencontrer quelque chose de mou, d'inconsistant, mais à la place quelques muscles avaient regagné une forme normale. Pepper recula d'un pas, face à cette masse qui reprenait doucement forme sous ses yeux fascinés.

« Votre jambe, vous...

- Je ne suis pas un dieu, comme vous les appelez. Vous les humains êtes des créatures ignorantes. Dès que quelque chose dépasse vos capacités de compréhension, ou de force physique, vous criez au miracle, et voilà, vous créez une nouvelle religion de paix, d'amour et de guerres infâmes. Tout cela pour un extraterrestre qui vous aura déjà oubliés après avoir épousseté son vêtement.

- Je ne vous permet pas.

- Vous faites bien, pouffa Loki en se remettant à nouveau sur le ventre, en feulant d'aise au contact du matelas chaud. »

Loki soupira tout en riant, légèrement. Dans sa jeunesse, il s'amusait tout le temps. Il aurait tout donné, pour redevenir un enfant innocent d'Asgard. A la place, il regardait sa jambe, qui se reformait progressivement. Pepper observait la scène, discrète. La scène ne la dérangeait plus, mais Tony lui manquait de plus en plus. Elle eut un léger rire, en l'imaginant débarquer avec une scie et des mètres de bandages. Elle voyait déjà sa tête déconfite, quand il s'apercevrait que la jambe s'était remise en place d'elle même. Loki grimaça cependant, ses épaules lui faisaient mal à la longue.

x_x_x_x_x

Tony arriva environ deux heures plus tard, un lourd sac à la main. Il le jeta sur un lit vide, ainsi que ses lunettes de soleil, et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Pepper. Cette dernière attendait patiemment sur une petite chaise, le regard sévère dirigé vers le captif. Ce dernier s'était endormi, la tête plongée dans l'oreiller. Tony palpa la jambe malmenée, et il étouffa un énorme juron en constatant que les fragments d'os avaient déjà commencé à s'agglomérer entre eux. Il eut envie de s'arracher les cheveux, ce qu'il voyait était en train de défier toutes les règles élémentaires terrestres. La jambe avait été broyée, elle aurait dû être irrécupérable. Alors, c'était vraiment un dieu ? Il souffla de dépit. Non, hors de question. La science était son alliée, et il se devait de comprendre comment cela avait pu arriver aussi rapidement.

« JARVIS ? Est ce qu'il a pu boire, ou s'injecter quelque chose ?

- Absolument pas, répondit la voix de l'IA, incrustée dans le casque de l'Iron Man qui trônait sur une petite table basse. »

Sa curiosité avait été piquée à vif. Il toucha la blessure une fois de plus, et Loki se réveilla dans un léger gémissement. Il n'avait pas vraiment mal, mais le contact lui sembla bien trop brûlant pour lui. Le dieu se laissa tomber à nouveau dans le lit, tout en écartant un peu ses coudes. Tony refusa catégoriquement de le libérer, maintenant qu'il était conscient, et en train de récupérer toutes ses forces. Loki crissa des dents en se redressant. Son corps tout entier sembla se consumer en quelques secondes.

« Qu'est ce qu'ils m'ont fait, murmura Loki, les yeux devenus vides. Satanés humains... »

Loki se laissa à nouveau tomber en arrière. L'intérieur de sa bouche lui semblait tellement plus chaud que la normale. C'est en sentant la main de Stark lui libérer le bras gauche qu'il comprit enfin ce qui n'allait pas. Son corps était remplit de balles, tirées par les agents du SHIELD, et il n'arrivait pas à les extraire de lui même.

« Vous avez besoin d'aide, dit Pepper en posant sa main sur le front bouillant de Loki. Vous avez de la fièvre. Votre frère a été prévenu, nous allons vous livrer à lui.

- Pour la dernière fois, il n'est PAS mon frère ! »

Le dieu s'était redressé comme un diable sorti de sa boîte. Un violent coup dans la mâchoire la lui brisa net, l'assommant pour de bon. Pepper cria face au bruit de craquement infect, avant de se tourner vers Tony, le regard interrogateur. L'inventeur avait simplement regagné son bras armé, et l'avait envoyé de toutes ses forces dans le visage déjà fragile de Loki.

« La dernière fois qu'on a parlé famille, il m'a balancé par la fenêtre, s'excusa Tony en haussant les épaules. On sait jamais avec lui.

- Nous sommes au rez de chaussée, Tony. »

x_x_x_x_x

_Thor releva une mèche de cheveux noirs. Loki pleurait à chaudes larmes, les mains plongées dans l'eau d'un grand lac. Des heures qu'ils étaient là, tous les deux. Le cadet avait l'impression de mourir de froid, mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner ainsi. Il essaya à nouveau de tendre les bras vers l'eau, mais elle ne bougea même pas. En vérité l'enfant tentait désespérément d'attraper un poisson encore vif, art que les jeunes devaient apprendre à maîtriser au plus vites._

_« Je... Je suis inutile, chouina Loki, en essuyant une goutte d'eau salée. Cette fille, elle avait raison, je ne suis qu'un bon à rien !_

_- C'est faux, mon frère. _

_- Regarde toi ! Tu es déjà un maître du combat. Tous tes amis sont capables de tuer un ours à mains nues et... Et... »_

_Loki se redressa, il avait envie de partir en courant. Thor l'enlaça de toutes ses forces contre sa poitrine. Dans un sens son cadet avait raison : ses bras étaient maigres par rapport à ceux de son frère, il était loin d'être aussi endurant. Et pire encore, il ne ressemblait absolument pas à ses parents. Eux étaient grands, forts, et fiers. Lui n'était qu'un petit être faible et sournois. Mais au fond Thor s'en fichait. Loki était son frère, et il l'aimait comme tel. Par Odin, son frère était à lui tout seul une véritable bénédiction à ses yeux._

_« Certes nous sommes capables de nous battre. Mais sans tes habiles stratégies, nous en serions incapables._

_- Cesse de me flatter._

_- Tu es aussi un excellent magicien. Certainement le meilleur d'Asgard. Tu n'as pas à te salir les mains. »_

_Le cadet quitta la chaleureuse étreinte. Son frère avait raison sur ce point, il était vraiment le meilleur, et avait remporté de nombreux jeux dans ce domaine. Loki était aussi connu pour sa ruse, et ses malices. Il inspira profondément, en observant l'eau. L'instant d'après, une sphère translucide était en train de flotter dans sa direction. Il y avait en son centre une petite forme grisâtre, sans doute une jeune truite._

_« Tu es mon frère, souffla Thor. Et je ne laisserai personne s'approcher de toi avec de mauvaises intentions. Tu n'as pas besoin de ceux qui te veulent du mal. »_

x_x_x_x_x

Loki ouvrit doucement les yeux. Les deux humains stupides de service étaient en train de se disputer, et le volume sonore était en train de lui vriller les tympans. Stark s'égosillait, tout en montrant quelque chose dehors, et Pepper criait en retour, tout en le traitant d'inconscient et de suicidaire. Le dieu se laissa guider par le dialogue, son esprit encore embrumé par le coup qu'il venait de recevoir. C'est qu'il avait de la force dans son armure ! Quelque chose attira cependant son attention, dans un coin de la pièce. C'était une boîte rectangulaire, qui montrait l'image d'une femme particulièrement paniquée.

**« Mesdames, Messieurs, l'heure est grave. Je vous parle en direct de Washington, où une incroyable tornade est en train de grossir. Des milliers d'habitants ont été évacués, mais nous dénombrons déjà plusieurs dizaines de morts. »**

L'image dévoila alors une épaisse colonne noirâtre en plein milieu d'une ville devenue déserte, et de temps à autre des gerbes de flammes s'en échappaient. Parfois, une épaisse langue de feu venait lécher les parois d'un immeuble. Elle engloutissait tout ce qu'elle pouvait : arbres, voitures, bâtiments. Loki souffla de stupéfaction en voyant un humain s'approcher, avec un petit objet au poing. La seconde d'après, il avait été avalé à son tour, et son cri résonna dans les entrailles du dieu. Tony regardait le spectacle, complètement choqué. Il se mit alors à trembler, car il ne pouvait rien faire contre les catastrophes naturelles, à part tenter d'abriter le maximum de personne.

**« Nous assistons peut être à la dernière heure de notre ville**, récitait la journaliste dans son tailleur impeccable, la voix chevrotante. **Le chiffre a été confirmé, trente personnes ont perdu la vie, douze sont portées disparues. Oh ! Attendez ! Attendez ! »**

Tony se rua vers la télécommande pour ajuster le volume de la télévision. Pendant un moment, il croyait rêver. La tornade s'était évaporée en une fraction de seconde, laissant un cratère fumant. Le silence retomba lourdement dans la chambre d'hôtel et dans la ville.

« Qu'est ce que... Murmura Tony, définitivement perdu.

- Je crois qu'il est temps de vous parler de ce que j'ai à vous proposer. »

Les deux humains se tournèrent comme un seul Homme vers Loki, qui jouait pensivement avec le second bras d'armure, qu'il avait arraché de sa propre peau sans aucune difficulté. Il se demanda d'ailleurs pourquoi il ne l'avait pas fait plus tôt.

* * *

**Le mot de l'auteur** : Les infos s'enchainent, et les premières victimes sont souvent des innocents ! Les ennuis arrivent, et l'Iron Man risque d'y laisser des plumes...

J'adore écrire les souvenirs d'enfance de Loki, sans doute viendront ils aussi souvent que sa conscience s'efface. Vous vous voulez voir un évènement particulier de sa jeunesse ? Faites le moi savoir dans une Review.

Ces dernières sont d'ailleurs très importantes pour moi. Elles permettent de savoir ce qui va, ou ne va pas dans mon récit, et peuvent ainsi m'aider à m'améliorer. Alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot, même anonyme ! :)

D'ailleurs, promotion : chaque lecteur est autorisé à aller tripoter la patte de notre Loki international. Sait on jamais.


	8. Traverse City

**-Chapitre 7 : Traverse City-**

x_x_x_x_x

Loki poussa un long soupir, avant de masser ses sourcils du bout de ses doigts. Les deux humains regardaient le dieu avec peur et incompréhension. Ce dernier jouait avec les doigts de l'armure, qu'il s'amusait à arracher un par un. C'était une technologie fascinante, mais la détruire sous les yeux de Stark avait quelque chose de follement distrayant.

« Nous t'écoutons, dit Stark en faisant taire la télévision, avant de reprendre son morceau d'armure démolie des mains du dieu.

- Vous venez d'assister à la mort de l'humanité.

- J'suis pas mort, jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

- On peut s'arranger. »

Le dieu s'étira, puis replia plusieurs fois sa jambe endolorie. Elle était à présent partiellement remise, mais aucun tendon ne fonctionnait correctement. Sa cheville était comme grippée, et refusait de bouger sans l'aide des mains de Loki.

« J'ai un marché à vous proposer. Les yeux de Loki balayèrent la pièce, dans l'attente d'une quelconque réaction. Laissez moi en liberté, laissez moi partir sans en avertir Thor, et je vous dirai tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir au sujet de cette tornade. Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, vous les humains n'êtes pas seuls dans l'univers.

- Hors de question, siffla Stark en tentant de rafistoler les doigts distordus de l'Iron Man. Tu seras livré à ton frère, que ça te plaise ou non.

- Combien de morts, cette fois ? Trente ? La prochaine fois, il y en aura soixante. Ensuite cent vingt. Plus, plus, il y en aura toujours plus, jusqu'à ce que l'humanité soit éteinte. C'est ainsi qu'ils procèdent. »

Pepper détourna le regard, perturbée par l'expression glaciale de Loki. Quand il était venu sur Terre, des milliers de gens avaient trouvé la mort dans les immeubles ou les rues, mais ce qu'elle avait pu voir l'avait pétrifiée au delà de toute espérance. Le dieu se tourna alors vers la jeune femme, et tout son corps s'imprégna d'un léger halo doré. La seconde d'après, tout son corps s'était métamorphosé. Devant elle se tenait une parfaite copie de Tony Stark. Tout était identique, et l'original l'observait avec des yeux ronds.

« Vos ennemis sont déjà en route, récita le faux Tony. Je peux vous guider, à cette unique condition. Il serait dommage de voir d'autres humains mourir, n'est ce pas ? »

La jeune femme observait la doublure avec une franche inquiétude. Le double était parfait, une fidèle copie, même le réacteur bleuté avait été imité à la perfection. L'espace d'un instant, elle se demanda s'il était vital pour Loki. Elle éjecta rapidement l'idée de sa tête, pour se concentrer sur Tony, qui se remettait difficilement de ce qu'il venait de voir. Son premier réflexe fut de palper à nouveau la jambe meurtrie : elle était comme neuve, tout comme celle de l'humain.

« Réorganisation moléculaire ? Demanda Tony, la bouche à peine entrouverte. Je suis pratiquement certain... JARVIS. Analyse son poids, et sa taille.

- Tout de suite, Monsieur. JARVIS semblait réfléchir, niché au fond du casque de Tony. Le sujet d'analyse mesure un mètre et quatre-vingt-trois centimètres, et pèse actuellement deux cent trente huit kilogrammes. »

Tony manqua encore de s'étouffer, tout en dévisageant sa copie parfaite. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il redemanda les mesures plusieurs fois à l'IA, qui répétait inlassablement les mêmes proportions ridicules. Avec un tel poids, ils n'auraient jamais pu le sortir de la voiture, et le lit aurait dû se briser net en deux quand il s'était laissé tomber dessus plusieurs fois de suite. Ainsi le dieu avait la taille de l'humain, mais toujours le même poids.

« Ce n'est pas possible...

- Et pourtant, souffla Loki en croisant ses pieds. La réalité est là. Si je le désirais, un enfant de Midgard serait capable de me soulever. Toujours selon ma volonté, les plus puissantes chaînes seraient incapables de me soulever, même tirée par cent chevaux. »

Une seconde plus tard, le clone de Tony s'était échappé, laissant place à une réplique parfaite de Pepper. Le dieu joua un instant avec ses mains, avant de se redresser d'un seul mouvement. Aucun des deux humains présents à cet instant ne pensa à l'en empêcher. Loki avait adopté une démarche lascive, gravitant autour de Tony. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules, avant de les laisser descendre sur les hanches de l'homme. La véritable Pepper racla bruyamment sa gorge, et sa copie eut un léger rire, avant de reprendre son apparence normale. En comparaison, il avait l'air minable. Sa jambe ne tenait toujours pas seule, alors il s'appuya sur un meuble trop vieux.

« Je ne vais pas révéler tous mes secrets, dit Loki, parfaitement sûr de lui. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps avant la prochaine attaque.

- Je refuse de passer ce genre d'accord avec toi. Tu as fait trop de mal à la Terre, tu dois être condamné pour tes actes. Alors nous attendrons ici que ton frère...

- Je vous croyais plus intelligents, humains. Thor est surveillé en permanence par le SHIELD. Il est pisté, et chacune de ses apparitions est enregistrée. Qu'il se pointe ici, et je vous laisse deviner la suite.

- … Merde. »

Tony jura tellement fort que Pepper en trembla. Son compagnon avait l'air totalement paniqué à l'idée d'une autre intervention musclée des bureaucrates. Il y avait une dizaine de clients innocents dans cet hôtel, et il ne pouvait absolument pas se permettre de les mettre en danger. Déjà qu'apporter Loki ici n'était pas un exemple de sécurité, alors là, il touchait le fond. Fuir. Ils devaient fuir, encore. Tony frappa de toutes ses forces dans un mur, hors de lui. Lui qui combattait le crime, il était en train de devenir un foutu criminel. A croire que tout ce qui approchait le dieu devait forcément partir en vrille.

x_x_x_x_x

Tony appuya furieusement sur l'accélérateur. A l'arrière Loki observait le paysage, distrait par l'architecture Midgardienne. Cela lui semblait parfaitement laid, en comparaison avec tout l'or qu'il avait pu voir dans sa cité de jeunesse. Pepper tapotait nerveusement sur ce qui s'avéra être un téléphone, selon ses propos. Ils se rendaient tous les trois vers le Michigan, Tony avait assuré posséder une propriété là bas, et qu'elle n'était connue de personne. Pepper sembla d'ailleurs agacée par cette révélation. Il lui cachait trop de choses.

Les heures passaient avec une lenteur exaspérante, et la douleur que Loki ressentait commençait à le rendre nerveux. Sa jambe bougeait à nouveau correctement, mais elle n'avait pas encore regagné toutes ses forces. Pour passer le temps, il comptait dans sa tête. Il comptait toutes les voitures, toutes les espèces d'arbres différentes ainsi que les animaux. En moins d'une heure il avait comptabilisé plus de mille données et suites de nombres différentes. Au bout d'un moment, il avait même poussé l'audace en demandant à Stark de faire de même. Ce n'était qu'un test, pour mettre à l'épreuve son intelligence. Le dieu fut surpris de constater que l'humain était parfaitement capable de rivaliser avec lui. Cette escapade devenait de plus en plus intéressante à ses yeux.

« Nous sommes bientôt arrivés, dit JARVIS. Souhaitez vous recruter du personnel ?

- Non. Ne préviens personne, nous devons faire une entrée discrète. »

Un panneau indiqua « Traverse City », et le soupir de satisfaction de Tony indiqua à ses passagers qu'ils étaient arrivés. La ville n'avait rien à voir avec tout ce qu'ils avaient pu voir auparavant. Elle était remplie d'arbres et de luxueuses demeures blanches. Le froid commençait à devenir mordant pour les humains, mais le dieu semblait savourer le contact de l'air froid sur sa peau. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin face à la résidence de Stark, une rangée de spots s'allumèrent ensemble.

« Quoi, c'est tout ? »

Pepper était sortie la première, et à en juger sa démarche, elle avait l'air en colère. Face à elle, il avait un immense dôme blanc, incrusté dans un complexe de bâtiments qui servaient sans doute à d'obscures recherches, et était situé à quelques rues du grand lac qui faisait la fierté de la ville. Loki avança à son tour, suivi de prêt par Tony. Le tout était entouré de quelques parkings, mais à cette heure il n'y avait personne. A trois, ils escaladèrent une échelle qui menait à la parois du dôme, et Tony posa sa main sur un rectangle plus pâle, de la taille d'une carte postale, La structure laissa alors apparaître un petit passage, dans un léger tintement métallique. Ils s'enfoncèrent à trois dans la terre, guidés par un ascenseur. Il descendait doucement, avec une petite musique entêtante, et Tony s'amusait déjà la fredonner en secouant ses doigts en rythme. Il jeta un regard à Pepper, restée droite comme un I depuis qu'elle était entrée.

« Cette maison, elle date depuis bien avant qu'on...

- Qu'est ce que tu devais cacher, Tony ? Cracha Pepper, les joues légèrement rougies par la colère. Tu... Tu ne peux pas avoir construit ça ici sans raison ! Il y a même un laboratoire. »

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur un large tunnel de verre. D'ici on ne voyait pas vraiment la surface, mais la vie de ce lac s'exprimait tout autour d'eux. L'eau était étonnamment claire, et de nombreux poissons passaient, vifs et peu farouches. Pepper se sentait comme dans un décor de science fiction, et Loki observait le tout comme un gamin. Il se mit à courir sur quelques mètres, avant d'être rappelé à l'ordre.

« Pep', chérie, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Si j'ai caché cette maison ici c'était pour avoir un peu la paix. Et le laboratoire est là pour former de futurs ingénieurs de la Stark Ind...

- Bien sûr. Oui, la paix, alors que tu construisais des armes. »

Ses paroles sonnèrent comme un reproche, ce qui lui piqua le cœur. Il avait mentionné à Pepper toutes ses habitations, sauf celle là, qu'il gardait jalousement pour lui. Tony souffla avant de poser ses lèvres sur les mains de la jeune femme. Cette dernière secoua la tête, comme si elle était impossible à calmer. Deux larges portes s'ouvrirent devant eux, et la voix familière de JARVIS se chargea de les accueillir. La maison était assez simple, une pièce centrale circulaire, sur laquelle venaient se greffer d'autres pièces, plus petites. Il y avait une douce lumière, générée par des fenêtres artificielles.

« Tu as des ateliers ici ?

- Oui, avoua Tony à contre cœur. J'ai de quoi fabriquer quatre armures et un réacteur de secours. Pas de la nouvelle génération, ça fait un moment que je ne suis pas venu ici. »

Un léger bruit attira l'attention du couple. Loki s'était assit dans un luxueux canapé en forme de L, qui faisait face à une immense télévision. Sa peau était encore plus blanche que la normale, et il gardait une main sur sa rotule droite. Il avait l'air d'avoir mal, après avoir tant marché et attendu.

« Tony... Les balles sont encore dans son corps. »

x_x_x_x_x

Tony inspira avant d'enfiler une paire de gants en latex. Loki était là, allongé devant lui, à demi nu sur une table d'opération. Dans toutes ses maisons, il avait exigé la présence de ce genre d'installation, en cas d'urgence qui pourrait mettre sa vie en jeu. L'humain observait la peau diaphane avec une étrange fascination, se disant que de nombreux scientifiques tueraient pour être à sa place. Il désinfecta la lame affûtée d'un scalpel, avant de la présenter au dieu.

« On va faire simple, j'ai un nouveau marché, dit Tony en pressant sa lame contre le genou de Loki. Je te retire tout ça, et tu nous donnes tes informations.

- C'est du chantage. »

Loki grimaça en voyant le morceau d'acier extirpé de son os. Tony le jeta dans une petite bassine prévue à cet effet. Le chantage, c'était son usage, mais en général il ne le subissait pas. L'humain le dévisageait avec insistance. Une sensation agréable de liberté imprégna son articulation malmenée. En quelques minutes les chairs avaient été réparées, laissant une fine cicatrice. Elle intriguait Tony, qui se décida à observer plus en détails la jambe qui avait été broyée. De loin elle avait l'air lisse, mais en la touchant il se rendit compte qu'elle était couverte de minuscules lésions blanchâtres, qui ne partiraient sans doute jamais. Il remarqua avec amusement que les quelques poils qui s'étaient logés sur sa peau étaient blancs et très peu visibles.

x_x_x_x_x

Tony retira une autre balle, cette fois incrustée dans une côte, toute proche du poumon. Les agents du SHIELD s'étaient bien amusés sur ce point. En une heure, il avait retiré six balles différentes. Il s'excusa en voyant Loki se tordre de douleur après une énième incision, mais il se devait de le tenir éveillé pour savoir où étaient les balles. En temps normal il se serait contenté d'un simple scanner, mais celui qu'il possédait était uniquement conçu pour analyser les dommages cérébraux.

« Tu as reçu des éclats dans la tête. Il va falloir que j'ouvre là aussi, sinon ça va s'infecter. J'en sais quelque chose.

- Pour le marché... Je suis d'accord.

- Pardon ? Tony pressa un peu plus fort qu'il n'aurait dû. Eh bien vas y... Je t'écoute.

- Je n'ai pas envie de raconter l'histoire deux fois. J'attendrai que l'autre humaine soit présente. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre pour de stupides créatures.

- La stupide créature, elle est en train de sauver ton pauvre cul d'extra terrestre. Tony essuya son front, épuisé par les manœuvres. Au fond de lui il se disait qu'il pouvait faire le travail aussi mal qu'il le voulait, l'autre guérirait toujours, mais il se devait de gagner sa confiance.

- Tu fais bien d'en parler. J'en ai eu une là aussi.

- Sérieux ? Croassa Tony en contenant difficilement un rire. »

x_x_x_x_x

Pepper et Tony s'installèrent dans le canapé en forme de L, et Loki se tenait debout face à eux. Il avait emprunté des vêtements plus conventionnels et plus souples, et il se sentit rabaissé en devant se contenter d'un vulgaire bas de jogging gris et d'un maillot de corps blanc. Il avait quelques pansements sur les joues, les plaies sur sa tête avaient plus de mal à se refermer. Le dieu avala une grande goulée d'air, avant de raconter comment s'était déroulée son évasion d'Asgard.

x_x_x_x_x

La poigne de Thor lui faisait mal, et sa muselière était un véritable supplice. Des sorcières avaient prit soin de coudre ses lèvres entre elles, afin qu'il ne puisse proférer le moindre mensonge, de peur qu'un garde trop naïf ne le libère, ou que Thor le prenne en pitié. Les fils avaient été retirés juste avant son audition avec Odin. La sentence était irrévocable : une peine de prison à vie l'attendait sur Asgard. Sans doute une autre peine allait venir de sa planète natale, mais il s'en fichait. Loki avait été conduit à sa cellule, et ce sans ménagement, comme s'il n'avait jamais été le prince de ce monde. Les jours passèrent, effroyables et longs. Parfois il lui arrivait de pleurer, de se frapper lui même tant il regrettait de s'être laissé faire par l'Autre. Mais le désir de vengeance était le plus fréquent. Il voulait sortir, ne plus être poursuivi par la justice.

Le trentième jour, quelque chose d'étrange s'était produit dans la prison. Des détenus étaient partis, leurs peines s'étaient achevées. L'un avait été condamné à mort, les autres étaient libres. Quand l'agitation cessa pour de bon, Loki s'était laissé tomber au sol, vidé de toutes ses forces. Puis une faible lueur orangée attira son attention, loin, très loin dans le couloir de la prison. Quand il s'approcha de la vitre, une coulée de flammes avait recouvert le sol. Elles remontèrent le long des vitres, faisant tinter les parois de sa prison invisible. Le dieu se recula le plus loin possible, convaincu que sa dernière heure était arrivée, et qu'il allait terminer cuit dans sa cage, tant la chaleur était devenue insupportable.

« Laufeyson ? Couina une petite voix. »

Loki rouvrit les yeux, pour voir une étrange créature. Elle était très laide, ressemblait à un petit humain à la peau grise recouverte de cloques et de profondes crevasses. Ses lèvres, ainsi que le bout de ses oreilles, étaient d'un orange très vif. Elle ne portait pas de vêtements, mais cela ne semblait pas la déranger.

« Vous pouvez avancer, vous savez. Vous ne craignez rien. »

Le dieu s'était approché, méfiant. A sa grande stupeur, les murs s'étaient littéralement envolés. Il pouvait sortir, sans risquer de mourir. Il aspira une bouffée d'air carbonisé, avant de se tourner vers la petite créature. Cette dernière claqua des doigts avec un petit air mutin, faisant apparaître un tourbillon au milieu des cendres. Elles formèrent rapidement une minuscule tornade, et Loki se sentait déjà attiré vers elle.

« N'ayez pas peur, Laufeyson. Vous ne craignez rien, vous pouvez vous avancer. »

La petite créature prit l'initiative de se jeter dans la tornade. Loki prit un peu plus de temps à se décider. Il se décida à sauter dedans en entendant les bruits de pas affolés des gardes qui venaient dans sa direction.

x_x_x_x_x

Tony retenait son souffle en écoutant le récit du dieu. Il se tourna alors vers Pepper, qui gardait la tête baissée.

« Alors si je comprend bien...

- Ces tornades enflammées sont un passage vers un autre monde. Elles n'ont rien de naturel, comme vous avez pu le comprendre. La méthode est rustique, mais efficace.

- Comment avez vous fait pour vous en échapper ?

- Je leur ai envoyé un leurre, une copie de moi. J'en ai profité pour me matérialiser ailleurs. Ce passage utilise la même magie que le Bifrost, je n'ai eu aucun mal à la contourner un bref instant.

- Et où mène ce portail ?

- Voilà enfin la question parfaite, dame Pepper. »

* * *

**Le mot de l'auteur** : Pour la petite anecdote, le dôme existe réellement ! Vous le trouverez à Traverse City, dans le Michigan. Quelle étrange coïncidence : le lieu est renseigné comme étant situé à "Tom's East Bay", route 3. Facile à trouver en partant de Google Earth.

En attendant, voici un Loki remit en ordre, et avec un scoop de taille je vous prie.

A noter que pour ceux qui n'ont pas envie d'attendre, un second chapitre de "Merry Kiss my Assgard" a été publié ! En avant marche messieurs dames !


	9. Yggdrasil et les neuf mondes

**-Chapitre 8 : Yggdrasil et les neuf mondes-**

x_x_x_x_x

Pepper posa doucement ses mains sur ses genoux, et fixa Loki avec insistance. Ils se défiaient tour à tour du regard, comme si leur vie en dépendait. Tony passa un bras autour des épaules de sa compagne, pour tenter de la calmer, sans succès. Ce duel silencieux dura un long moment, avant que la femme ne se décide enfin à desserrer les dents.

« Si ma question est parfaite, la réponse devrait être à son niveau, non ? Dit Pepper en saisissant la main de Tony.

- Effectivement. Mais je ne vois pas l'utilité de la donner.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Vous ne comprendriez pas tous les enjeux qu'elle implique. »

Loki tourna le dos au couple, avant de tâter son propre visage. Il y avait des plaies un peu partout, mais elles se refermaient toutes au fur et à mesure du temps. Il grimaça en pensant à ce que l'humain avait été capable de lui faire, sans même penser une seconde que le dieu pourrait lui faire du mal avec toutes les armes à disposition. Pepper s'était levée à son tour, pour approcher Loki. Tony retint son souffle en les voyant ainsi, et la tension était pratiquement palpable.

« Ne nous sous estimez pas, souffla l'humaine, toujours aussi droite.

- Ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis même... Reconnaissant. Est ce le mot correct ? Mais sachez que tous nos actes auront des conséquences désormais. Regardez votre téléphone Dame Pepper. »

Potts se tourna vers Tony, qui haussa les épaules, et donna un petit coup de menton en direction du mobile de la jeune femme, posé sur le canapé. Après quelques secondes il se mit à sonner. Comment avait il pu savoir ? Pepper décrocha fébrilement, et porta l'appareil à son oreille. Tony l'en empêcha, pour enclencher le haut parleur avant de le rendre à son amie avec un petit sourire.

« Mademoiselle Potts ! Vous êtes en vie ! Et Monsieur Stark ? Est il...

- Du calme Happy ! Tenta Tony en se saisissant de l'appareil. Je vais bien ! On va tous bien ! J'ai un éclopé dans les rangs, mais on va tous s'en remettre.

- Mais où êtes vous ?

- Heu... Je ne peux rien dire. Tony baissa les yeux face à Pepper, qui semblait à nouveau furieuse. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe bon sang ?

- Regardez les informations ! »

Tony se rua sur la télécommande de la télévision, posée en évidence sur une table basse. Il zappa rapidement, et son cœur cessa de battre pour quelques secondes. Toutes les chaînes bombardaient successivement les mêmes images : sa maison dévastée, la tornade et pire encore, la vidéo surveillance qu'il avait fait enregistrer. Tony jura face à sa stupidité. Obnubilé par le fait que JARVIS ne devait pas voir ces images, il les avaient simplement abandonnées sur son vieil ordinateur, qui avait été récupéré et fouillé par le SHIELD. Loki eut un petit sourire en coin que les humains remarquèrent. La voix de la présentatrice répétait sans cesse les mêmes lignes.

**« Nous sommes sans nouvelles du célèbre Iron Man. Tout porte à croire qu'il a disparu lors de l'attaque de sa demeure. Les recherches continueront jusqu'à ce qu'il soit retrouvé. Sur une note plus positive : les douze disparus de la tornade de Washington ont été retrouvés, et ne souffrent que de légères blessures. Découvrez notre reportage exclusif : Après la destruction de New York, Loki serait en train de s'attaquer à... »**

Tony ferma les yeux un instant, avant de faire taire cette voix si agaçante. Happy attendait, à l'autre bout de la ligne, et Pepper semblait particulièrement nerveuse en le regardant. Elle hocha doucement la tête avant de reprendre l'appareil entre ses mains tremblantes, et de s'isoler dans une pièce voisine du salon, laissant les deux hommes seuls. Le silence retomba, lourd et étouffant.

x_x_x_x_x

Les lèvres de Tony étaient devenues sèches, et son cœur s'était affolé comme jamais. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on le pensait mort, mais cette fois, il se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de rêver. Il aurait dû mourir, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Loki était là, parfaitement calme, son regard implacable posé sur lui. L'humain grimaça, repensant sans cesse à la façon dont l'autre l'avait défenestré sans le moindre effort. Le dieu devait cacher un terrible pouvoir, et Tony était parfaitement conscient de n'en connaître qu'une infime partie. Il tenta de se calmer, mais il sentait que la crise d'angoisse était en train de monter dans son corps.

« J'ai besoin de soldats, dit finalement Loki en s'étant assuré que Pepper ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Il laissa à Tony le temps de s'étouffer avec sa salive avant de reprendre. Des soldats d'exception.

- Reprends tes foutus Chitauris.

- Ils sont morts. Je n'ai que faire de dépouilles inertes.

- Et tu croyais que j'allais accepter, comme ça ?

- Ce n'est pas à toi que je le demande. Tes erreurs me prouvent que tu n'es qu'un humain normal, banal, sans intérêt, à peine plus intelligent que le reste de ton enclot. Ton estime de toi est si démesurée, cela en est presque risible. »

Loki s'installa sur le canapé, les jambes croisées avec une élégance rare. Il tendait l'oreille pour écouter tout ce que la femme disait. Tony serra les poings, tant il se sentait insulté. Mais au fond, il savait que l'autre avait raison. Il avait fait des erreurs, beaucoup trop d'erreurs, et il aurait pu blesser tellement d'innocents... Il aurait dû se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, qu'il était suivi depuis trop longtemps, que le SHIELD ne lui foutrait jamais la paix après l'invasion. Il était un héros aux yeux de tous, et il devait en payer le prix fort. Un prix beaucoup trop élevé à son goût. Plusieurs fois il avait été tenté de donner l'armure à quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait même pensé à équiper les Avengers, ou à développer des armures capables de se débrouiller seules au combat. Mais non. Lui, il aimait les feux des projecteurs, quitte à se brûler avec.

x_x_x_x_x

Alors, quand Tony posa les yeux sur Loki une seconde fois, il rassembla tout son courage. Peut être qu'il allait terminer noyé dans le lac Michigan, ou alors le dieu allait lui rire au nez, il n'en savait rien. Mais il lui fallait des réponses.

« La tornade. Où est ce qu'elle mène ?

- Il te faudra renier ta science pour le comprendre, dit Loki en détournant le regard. Il faudra que tu comprennes que tout ce que vous savez sur la naissance de votre monde est totalement faux. Perdus dans l'espace et le temps se trouvent neuf mondes. Ils furent créés à partir des deux fruits les plus pourris qui soient : Niflheim et Muspellheim.

- Ma science comme tu dis, nous a montré toutes les planètes qui nous entourent. Il n'y a pas d'autres civilisations dans notre système solaire. »

Tony ébroua son esprit. Non, il n'était pas prêt à refouler des siècles de recherches et de connaissances. Mais il devait bien avouer qu'il avait devant lui une créature venue des légendes, qui incluaient sa propre planète. Il souffla tout l'air de ses poumons, avant d'inciter le dieu à continuer, et ce dernier ne se fit pas prier.

« Midgard, ta planète, est le centre de nos neuf mondes. Je te parlais de fruits... Alors sache que tous les mondes sont raccordés à l'Yggdrasil, l'arbre divin qui maintient les mondes dans le vide de l'espace.

- C'est insensé... On devrait le voir.

- Non. Midgard possède une particularité, unique dans les neuf mondes. Elle est capable de vivre à la fois dans la dimension de l'Yggdrasil et celle de votre espace. Si vous n'en voyez pas les branches, c'est que vous n'êtes pas assez ouverts d'esprit pour comprendre sa magie. Elle est trop puissante pour des êtres tels que vous. Loki se tourna vers Tony, qui le fixait toujours avec son expression d'incompréhension.

- Tu veux dire... Que les habitants des autres mondes peuvent le voir ?

- Tous sans exception. »

L'humain digéra lentement toutes ces informations, et elles avaient franchement du mal à passer. Il avait envie de vomir sur les bottes de Loki, mais il préféra se retenir. Il n'était pas en position de nier ce que l'autre racontait, car le dieu faisait partie de ce monde inconnu. Tony tourna discrètement la tête pour voir si Pepper était encore en train de téléphoner. Il souffla de soulagement en entendant sa voix étouffée par une épaisse porte blanche.

« J'aimerai voir cet arbre.

- Un jour, tu pourras le voir, quand tu auras compris ce qui anime ta propre vie et ton monde. Mais cela est parfaitement inutile, ta vie ne te suffira pas pour comprendre l'étendue de tout ce que l'espèce humaine a pu rater en se cloîtrant dans une rationalité bien pensante. L'humanité est déjà condamnée, car elle n'a pas su voir tous les signes qui dansaient devant elle. C'est un fait. Si Muspellheim est à l'origine de votre monde et du feu qui l'anime, il en sera aussi la fin. »

Tony tenta de poser plus de questions, mais Loki se décida à l'interrompre d'un discret coup de menton. Pepper était revenue, l'air grave. Elle se pressa avec une infinie délicatesse contre le torse de l'homme qu'elle aimait, avant de quémander un baiser, qu'il lui offrit sans hésiter. La sensation apaisa ses sens et son esprit, et il aida la jeune femme à s'asseoir. Loki s'éclipsa sans demander son reste dans une des chambres du palais aquatique.

x_x_x_x_x

Les deux parlèrent longuement, à voix basse, sans se soucier de Loki. Les nouvelles étaient particulièrement mauvaises, le monde entier pensait que Tony Stark était mort. Des recherches avaient été lancées, des témoins arrêtés. Pire encore, l'hôtel où ils avaient séjourné s'était retrouvé perquisitionné, car des taches de sang de deux individus avaient été retrouvées. L'un était totalement inconnu, et l'autre appartenait au Milliardaire disparu. La piste criminelle avait été lancée très rapidement, jusqu'à ce que le SHIELD jette un pavé dans la foule en dévoilant le retour du dieu sur terre. Cela ne leur ressemblait pas d'agir si vite, mais ils avaient été contraints de tout avouer sur la place publique quand une serveuse de bar s'était mise à parler. Bien sûr, les agents n'avaient pas précisé qu'ils étaient responsables de la destruction de la maison, mais que c'était bien Stark qui leur avait demandé d'intervenir car il avait lancé un protocole d'alerte. Ils avaient aussi annoncé que le criminel de guerre Loki s'était évadé de prison, mais que les Avengers feraient tout pour le récupérer, et le remettre à nouveau dans les mains de la justice.

« Il faut leur faire savoir que je ne suis pas mort.

- Tony, tu es en danger. Ils ont interrogé Happy, et ils ont essayé de le mettre en prison. Pour le moment nous sommes en fuite.

- Non, l'autre supposée divinité et moi sommes en fuite. Pep', tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Si je reste silencieux, qui sait ce qui peut arriver ? Il faut que je sois en état d'assurer la sécurité de ce pays. Ici, je ne vaux absolument rien.

- Tu sais à quel point je t'aime, murmura Pepper en posant sa main sur la joue de Tony. Mais je ne joue pas au héros.

- Qu'est ce que tu suggères ? »

Pepper fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils, et elle se recula légèrement, avant de s'éclaircir la voix. Ses mots avaient tellement de mal à sortir qu'elle devait les choisir soigneusement, afin de ne pas froisser l'autre mégalo. Tony la regardait avec attention, tout passant régulièrement ses mains dans le cou de la jeune femme.

« On ne peut pas prendre le risque de faire une apparition publique. Alors... On pourrait diffuser une vidéo, un message de toi, avec une preuve de la date du jour.

- Non. Ce serait trop facile. Il y a des dizaines de gars qui se font passer pour moi sur la toile. Mais attends... Et toi, dans tout ça ?

- Moi ?

- Tu étais avec moi quand la maison s'est effondrée. Tu dois aussi être portée disparue, non ?

- C'est le cas.

- Alors je sais ce qu'on va faire. Je vais faire venir un jet spécialement pour toi, et tu emporteras JARVIS avec toi par la même occasion. Fais venir toute la presse, du monde entier. Rassure les foules. Je vais prévenir Rhodey. Il te protégera de ces mecs. »

Pepper approuva silencieusement. Elle avait toujours été au cœur des préoccupations de Tony, mais elle n'était pas dupe. La jeune femme se savait en constant danger avec Loki à proximité, et son amant cherchait à l'en éloigner. Bien qu'elle détestait l'armure d'Iron Man, parfois elle avait envie de sauter dedans pour se battre à son tour, ne pas rester celle que l'on doit protéger à tout prix. Elle était une femme forte, et elle pouvait le prouver. Tony était déjà ailleurs, perdu dans son esprit, et c'est avec plaisir qu'il accepta que Pepper s'installe sur ses genoux.

« Je refuse de te perdre une fois de plus. Je ne sais pas ce que tu manigances... Mais par pitié, ne te fie pas à Loki.

- Je sais. Mais on ne peut pas rester ici. Tôt ou tard ils nous retrouveront. Je refuse d'aller en prison à cause de lui.

- Sois prudent.

- Ne me demande pas l'impossible, soupira Tony en s'emparant des lèvres de Pepper. Je ne peux pas te le promettre. Pars en direction de l'aéroport, je vais faire venir de quoi te transporter. »

La douce Pepper accepta, avant de se relever. Elle refusait de le laisser seul, et ce qu'elle avait à annoncer ne lui plaisait pas. Elle aurait tout donné, pour que Tony se range définitivement, et redevienne un simple directeur d'entreprise, et que sa seule menace soit une feuille d'impôts trop assaisonnée. Mais il n'y arriverait pas, il était fait pour être adulé de tous. Pepper lui adressa un dernier baiser avant de s'en aller la tête basse, honteuse de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Elle devait le sauver des griffes de ce dieu à tout prix.

x_x_x_x_x

Tony frappa à la porte du dieu, qui lui ordonna d'entrer immédiatement. L'humain écarquilla les yeux face au spectacle qui se dressait devant lui. Un arbre immense, sans doute un frêne, avait poussé en plein milieu de la pièce, et neuf énormes sphères colorées reposaient sur l'entité. De larges rubans dorés coulaient de l'écorce, et les feuilles brillaient d'une intense lueur d'émeraude, la même nuance que les yeux de Loki. Il y avait quelques animaux perchés dessus, deux rapaces à son sommet, un cerf qui buvait dans une flaque d'eau à ses pieds, et d'autres qui se faisaient plus discrets.

« Qu'est ce que...

- Je te présente l'Yggdrasil dans toute sa splendeur. »

Tony s'approcha, la bouche béante. Il posa une main sur une sphère, qui s'évapora dans un « pop » sonore, avant de revenir. Il interrogea rapidement JARVIS, qui nia toute implication dans cette incroyable illusion qui se dressait devant lui. Le cerf se redressa, avant d'aller présenter ses bois à Loki, qui y déposa une légère tape. L'animal ne s'en formalisa pas, et il s'allongea à ses pieds. Un autre ruban d'or se dégagea de la structure, pour s'enrouler autour du poignet droit de Tony, qui retint instinctivement son souffle face à cette étrange intrusion. Ses membres s'engourdirent rapidement, cette sensation était familière.

« Il serait trop compliqué d'expliquer à un étranger comment cet arbre fonctionne. Mais sache que Muspellheim se trouve ici, dit Loki en désignant une immense sphère rouge cramoisi, attachée à une branche proche du sol. Nous ne connaissons très peu de choses sur ce monde... Nous savons simplement qu'il est à l'origine de la création et de la fin des temps. Quand le moment sera venu, il nous engloutira tous.

- Et c'est pour ça qu'il te faut une armée ?

- Exactement.

- Je trouve tes intentions bien louables, murmura Tony en tentant d'attraper un écureuil qui se baladait sur le tronc.

- Je ne fais pas ça pour vous, mais bien pour moi. Si un jour quelqu'un doit marcher sur les neuf mondes, je veux que ce soit moi. »

Loki ravala sa salive. Au fond de lui, il savait que c'était un énorme mensonge, mais Tony ne devait pas le savoir. Le dieu leva une main, et le lien qui retenait Tony se serra un peu plus, le faisant sombrer dans un profond sommeil. Ses yeux roulèrent sous ses paupières closes, comme parties à des millions de kilomètres de là où il était.

« Je ne vais pas te dire où les portails t'emmèneront... Tu dois le voir de toi même. »

* * *

**Le mot de l'auteur** : Petit cours de mythologie sponsorisé Asclème et Loki.

Tout d'abord, un peut d'étymologie pour comprendre quelques allusions de notre dieu favori :  
- Midgard signifie littéralement l'enceinte du milieu, et est le monde qui sert de "noyau" aux autres mondes autour de lui. Midgard serait protégée par la plus étrange des barrières : les cils du géant Ymir. Cette barricade est souvent désignée comme un enclot pour les humains, d'où l'utilisation de cette expression par Loki.

- Asgard possède le même suffixe "gard", ce qui montre qu'il s'agit aussi d'un enclot, celui des dieux.

Ensuite le bestiaire :

- Le cerf se nomme Eikthyrnir, l'écureuil Ratatosk, le premier rapace est un aigle nommé Hræsvelg, le second perché sur ses yeux est Vedrfölnir. Une chèvre boulotte les feuilles et se nomme Heidrun. Enfin, le dragon Nidhogg se repose sur les racines, et les ronge. Je vous invite à googler leurs noms pour plus de connaissances, ça vaut le coup !

- De nombreuses autres créatures se baladent sur l'Yggdrasil ! Les normes du destin, un géant... Cet arbre fourmille de vie.

Enfin parlons de Muspellheim, que vous découvrirez très en détails en même temps que Tony dans le prochain chapitre. Ce monde est effectivement à l'origine des autres, et est connu pour abriter les plus puissantes flammes, qui animèrent le reste des mondes ainsi que le chaos. Il existe peu de textes au sujet de ce monde, mais il est à l'origine de la création d'Ymir, cité plus haut. Tout est relié !

Nous connaissons désormais l'ennemi... Ou presque.

A noter que la fanfic a dépassé les 1100 vues ! Et j'en suis très, très heureuse ! Champagne pour tout le monde. Pour fêter cela, un nouveau chapitre de Merry Kiss my Assgard sera prochainement mit en ligne. La fac reprenant officiellement ses droits, le rythme sera désormais de un chapitre par semaine, le mercredi.


	10. Le son du Silence (Part I)

**- Chapitre 9 : Le son du Silence (Part. I)-**

x_x_x_x_x

Tony leva les yeux au ciel, et il eut l'impression d'être un homme aveugle, il ne voyait rien. A la place il se contenta d'avancer, tout en remarquant que ses pas laissaient des empreintes d'un orange flamboyant. Après quelques secondes, il se rendit compte qu'il avait chaud et soif. Il n'y avait rien tout autour de lui, à part une vaste étendue noire. La pâle lueur qui se dégageait du sol était assez inquiétante, et il tenta d'appuyer plus fort sur le sol. Le sol se fissura avec une rapidité affolante, laissant passer une lumière aveuglante. A sa grande surprise, aucun son ne s'échappa de cette réaction. Pire encore, il se rendit compte qu'il n'entendait même pas sa propre respiration. Tony ouvrit la bouche, il sentit ses cordes vocales vibrer, mais aucun son n'en sortait.

Tony tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Pour que cette absence de son soit possible, il fallait qu'il soit dans le vide absolu. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, il y avait de l'oxygène, il pouvait respirer relativement bien. Il cligna des yeux pour la première fois, en remarquant que la crevasse s'était approfondie. La lumière qui s'en dégageait avait l'air plus intense, alors idiot qu'il était, il décida d'y plonger la tête pour voir ce qu'il y avait dedans, en prenant soin de retenir sa respiration. La vision lui fit lâcher un cris muet, déformant sa bouche. Sous ses yeux il n'y avait qu'une étendue de lave en fusion, parsemée d'arbres noircis. Comment pouvaient ils tenir debout dans ces conditions ? C'était impossible. A la seconde même où il y pensa, la crevasse s'écarta encore plus, le faisant tomber. Il aurait voulu hurler, mais rien ne parvenait à sortir de sa bouche.

x_x_x_x_x

Son corps s'écrasa lourdement sur un rocher, et son dos craqua sur toute sa longueur. A sa grande stupeur, Tony n'avait pas mal. Une chute pareille aurait dû le tuer. A la place, il observer la lave s'écouler paresseusement autour de lui. Elle imitait à la perfection le comportement d'une rivière calme, tant elle était liquide. Tony apercevait une silhouette au loin, comme si une dizaine de tours immenses se dressaient au milieu de cette intense chaleur. Il ne pouvait pas avancer, il refusait de toucher la roche fondue. Il appela à l'aide une première fois, mais là encore il ne percevait aucun son. Le milliardaire grimaça, il ne pouvait pas rester planté là. L'arbre le plus proche était à environ deux mètres, et s'il parvenait à monter dessus, peut être aurait il une meilleure vue de l'ensemble.

_« Inutile. »_

La voix s'était glissée au cœur même de sa conscience. Il n'y avait rien autour de lui, alors Tony appela une seconde fois. Rien. Il croyait devenir fou. La voix répéta ce mot, et cette fois l'humain était persuadé que quelqu'un était là. Mais il n'y avait personne. Tout était mort, bouffé par de lourdes coulées de lave. Tony posa ses yeux sur la matière orangée, avant de se pencher par dessus. Cela dégageait une chaleur intense, mais pas autant qu'il aurait pu le croire. L'humain fouilla les poches de son vêtement, pour y découvrir un petit boîtier contenant des tournevis. Il la jeta dans les flammes, dans l'attente d'une réaction. Il ne se passa rien, l'objet se contentait de simplement flotter là, comme s'il s'agissait d'une minuscule embarcation.

Tony se mit à réfléchir, et à lister toutes les possibilités, de la plus logique à la plus saugrenue. A bien y réfléchir, il n'y avait absolument rien de logique. Avec une précaution infinie il posa la pointe de son pied sur l'étendue orange. Tony s'était attendu à souffrir, mais il ne se passa rien. Il remarqua juste qu'une fine pellicule blanche s'était déposée là où il avait fait ton test. Son esprit commençait à surchauffer. Il devait être fou, en fait, car il appuya de tout son poids sur la lave. Elle continua à simplement s'écouler sous son pied, comme s'il n'était pas là. Tony soupira de soulagement en se mettant en marche. Il réalisa soudain que même cette étrange plaine ne produisait pas le moindre son, même quand une bulle orange éclata juste à côté de lui.

x_x_x_x_x

Stark marcha pendant des heures, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait, il n'avait pas la moindre patience en lui. Il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois, pour tenter de casser une branche noire, mais à la place elle tomba en poussières, semblables à du poivre moulu. La première trace de vie passa à côté de sa tête comme une flèche, avant de s'immobiliser dans les airs. C'était un oiseau dépourvu de plumes, le corps nu devenu gris. Tony se demanda comment il pouvait voler ainsi, mais l'animal s'en alla en le voyant approcher. Il eut du mal à déglutir, et il continua. Régulièrement, d'épaisses colonnes de laves se soulevaient autour de lui, pour retomber mollement à ses pieds. Parfois il avait l'impression que quelque chose passait sous ses pieds, alors il tentait de se pencher pour l'attraper.

Tony cria à nouveau, mais une fois de plus, aucun son ne s'échappa de sa gorge. Il tenta de trouver une explication rationnelle à cela, mais il n'y arriva pas. Plus il avançait, plus la lave était percée de hauts rochers, qu'il escaladait avec aisance. L'humain avait l'impression de peser vingts bons kilos de moins, ce qui facilitait tous ses mouvements. Ainsi perché, il voyait à plusieurs kilomètres, les tours s'étaient approchées, mais il constata également que de petites créatures jouaient en contrebas. Elles couraient, gesticulaient, mais aucun bruit ne ressortait de leurs jeux. Tony voulu descendre, mais il se ravisa, de peur de se faire repérer. Il eut un frisson en reconnaissant les créatures. Elles correspondaient parfaitement à la description du sauveur de Loki. Elles étaient trois, et leur jeu se transforma rapidement en une étrange danse sans musique. Soudain elles s'arrêtèrent, avant de partir en courant.

« _Suis les_, susurra la voix dans son esprit. »

Tony accepta sans se poser de question, et il se mit à courir comme un dératé à la suite des petites créatures. Sa respiration s'accéléra brutalement en les voyant toutes les trois sauter dans un immense gouffre qu'il n'avait pas remarqué avant. Il se pencha au dessus, pour regarder ce qui se passait. Tony aurait voulu crier de surprise, mais ses lèvres se contentèrent de former un « O » muet. Il avait eu le temps de voir ces créatures mettre leurs bras en croix, et pivoter pour présenter leur dos au sol avant l'impact. Elles s'immobilisèrent à un mètre de la lave chaude, avant de se redresser sur leurs pieds. Merde. C'était quoi ça encore ? Tony se pencha un peu plus, pour ne pas les perdre de vue. Elles s'en allèrent à nouveau, cette fois plus lentement.

_« Saute. »_

La voix s'était faite plus autoritaire. Tony se retourna, pour tenter d'en identifier la source. Il eut envie de cracher, mais il se contenta d'avancer. C'était certain, il allait s'écraser. Ou pas. En fait il n'en savait absolument rien. Alors il se décida à se laisser tomber, dos en premier. Tony serra les dents, dans l'attente du choc. A la place quelque chose de chaud massa son dos, il était arrivé. Il ouvrit les yeux, et s'écrasa lourdement au sol. Encore une fois, aucun son ne s'échappa. Les créatures n'étaient plus que trois petits points sur l'horizon.

x_x_x_x_x

A force de courir, Tony n'arrivait plus à respirer correctement. Certes il se sentait plus léger, mais son corps était ce qu'il était, et parfois il sentait le poids de ses quarante-trois années sur Terre. Enfin quarante-quatre, bientôt. Il grimaça à cette idée, avant de se reprendre et d'accélérer. Soudain, les trois points s'échappèrent définitivement de son champ de vision. Est ce qu'ils avaient encore sauté dans un étrange ravin ? Oui et non. Tony se pencha à nouveau, cette fois au dessus d'un large disque de lave pratiquement transparente. Pour peu on aurait pu croire à de l'eau avec un peu de sirop à l'orange.

_« Plonge. »_

Tony gronda intérieurement. L'eau était effectivement aussi chaude que celle d'un bain, mais bien trop pour être confortable. Ses bras battaient sans réelle harmonie, il nageait mieux avec son armure. Au bout de quelques mètres, l'air lui manqua, et il inspira par réflexe. Il pensa qu'il allait s'étouffer, mais l'eau s'infiltra dans ses poumons, pour en ressortir comme s'il s'agissait d'air tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Cela ne le choqua pas outre mesure, il avait été habitué à toutes sortes de bizarreries ici. Alors, plutôt que de nager, il recracha tout son souffle, qui remonta en d'épaisses bulles, afin de se laisser couler. Il respirait calmement, afin de n'avaler que de l'eau, qui rendait son corps plus lourd.

x_x_x_x_x

Enfin, ses pieds touchèrent un sol dur, cette fois. Il était noir, mais entouré d'épaisses murailles orangées. Tony sursauta en voyant au loin les trois petites silhouettes, qui s'étaient figées face à une immense fresque colorée. Elles se retournèrent ensemble, avant de pointer un doigt accusateur en direction de l'humain qui tentait de se cacher sans trop de succès. En temps normal il s'en serait sorti avec une habile pirouette verbale, mais là encore rien ne sortait.

A en juger leurs formes, les trois êtres étaient des femelles, et étaient peu farouches. Elles s'approchèrent lentement, avant de claquer des doigts simultanément. Tony ferma les yeux par réflexe, et quand il les rouvrit, il n'y avait plus qu'une seule créature, cette fois très grande, comme si les trois petites s'étaient superposées. Il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver belle, malgré sa peau grise cloquée,et ses vêtements brûlés. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais rien ne s'en échappa directement. A la place une voix mélodieuse s'était emparée de l'esprit de Tony. Délicieuse, entreprenante, suave. Elle parlait une langue qu'il ne comprenait pas, mais quelque chose en lui s'embrasa, comme si toutes les connaissances qu'il avait pu emmagasiner étaient en train de suinter à travers sa peau. C'était putain de bon, et c'est tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit. Les yeux de la femme grise se voilèrent un instant, et la pression sur sa conscience s'intensifia, avant de disparaître.

_« Anthony Edward Stark,_ récita la douce voix dans sa cervelle. _Vous êtes Anthony Edward Stark._ »

Tony aurait voulu répondre de manière assez abrupte, mais là encore cela sembla impossible. L'apparition se tourna, pour retourner à l'immense fresque, invitant l'humain à la rejoindre. Ce qu'il vit le terrifia. C'était une scène d'horreur et de guerre, façonnée à partir de milliers de petits carreaux. Il y avait des cadavres partout, du sang, du venin à en juger la couleur verte des éclaboussures, des visages déformés. Tony fronça les sourcils en distinguant une longue phrase, il ne la comprenait pas, alors il jeta un regard à l'étrange créature. Il attendait une réponse, qui ne venait pas. A la place, la femme tapota quelques carreaux, dans un ordre apparemment très précis. Toutes les plaques changèrent d'agencement, pour former neufs sphères de tailles identiques mais de couleurs différentes. Elle posa son index sur la rouge à l'extrémité gauche, celle qui devait sans doute représenter Muspellheim, et une aura flamboyante s'en dégagea. Elle toucha ensuite une bleue toute à droite, et Tony en déduisit qu'il s'agissait de Niflheim, et à son tour elle irradia d'une lueur bleue.

« _Midgard_, susurra la voix, à nouveau lovée dans les pensées de Tony. »

Les deux couleurs progressèrent ensemble sur l'immense fresque, engloutissant les mondes tour à tour. Enfin elles touchèrent le monde central, celui de Midgard. Pendant un instant le rouge et le bleu restèrent en contact, mais Tony se douta que cela n'allait pas durer. La seconde d'après l'aura de Muspellheim avait écrasé l'autre, la réduisant à l'impuissance. Enfin, elle engloba les neuf mondes. La créature sembla très satisfaite de ce qu'elle venait de voir, elle pressa sa main sur les planètes, et les carreaux qui constituaient les astres tombèrent au sol. Le tout aurait dû produire un grand fracas. Silence, toujours le silence. Tony s'abaissa pour ramasser un fragment noir, qui vola à son tour en éclats. Quand il releva les yeux, la femme s'était évaporée. Il fit demi tour, et il percuta quelque chose qui s'était dressé devant lui. Loki.

x_x_x_x_x

Tony poussa le hurlement le plus puissant de sa vie, comme s'il allait cracher ses poumons. Il tenta de frapper, mais il ne rencontra que de l'air. Il était de retour dans sa propre chambre, désespérément seul. Son front suait à grosses gouttes, et il se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Il se souvenait de l'arbre Yggdrasil, du ruban doré, de Loki qui l'avait plus ou moins traité d'imbécile humain. Tony jura à haute voix, et il savoura le fait de pouvoir l'entendre à nouveau. L'humain baissa les yeux, et il constata avec soulagement qu'il était encore habillé. Au moins le dieu ne l'avait pas saoulé. Il regarda l'heure, et il pesta encore plus en voyant qu'il était déjà midi.

x_x_x_x_x

Loki était resté assit dans le canapé, les yeux cernés comme jamais. Il regardait la télévision, et Tony se demanda comment il avait su rester là si longtemps. Il se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention du dieu. Ce dernier le regarda comme s'il n'était qu'un insecte insignifiant, et il retourna à ses visionnages. Tony y porta un peu plus d'attention, et il constata avec horreur qu'une seconde tornade enflammée était en train de frapper, cette fois en Russie. Les journalistes observaient à partir de lourds véhicules blindés, mais cela ne suffit pas à protéger cinq d'entre eux.

« Quand ? Murmura Tony en s'asseyant à son tour, méfiant. C'est pas du direct.

- Trois heure de l'après midi, heure locale, à en croire cette affligeante dame blonde. Il y a eu très exactement soixante morts, disparus sous les yeux des caméras du monde entier. »

Le dieu s'étira longuement, avant d'éteindre le poste de télévision, et de se tourner en direction de Stark. Ce dernier évita soigneusement le regard accusateur. Cet enfoiré avait raison ! Les attaques allaient devenir toujours plus violentes, et il ne pourrait rien y faire. C'était sans doute cela qui le perturbait le plus. Puis il se rappela ce qu'il venait de vivre.

« Tu m'as envoyé sur la boule rouge, Muspellheim.

- Tu comprends vite, railla le dieu en intensifiant son regard.

- J'ai vu des trucs là bas... Tony devait se retenir pour ne pas vomir tant il était tendu. C'était bizarre, je n'entendais rien, mais genre rien du tout. »

Tony osa enfin défier le regard de Loki, et une fois de plus il s'y noya. Il voyait une infinité d'étoiles, d'explosions, de morts, de souffrances et de peurs. Cette plongée vertigineuse acheva définitivement son estomac. Le dieu eut un petit rire, et il ordonna à l'IA de nettoyer cette horreur. Devant l'expression outrée de Tony, il précisa qu'il parlait de la flaque au sol. Aussitôt, un petit robot s'échappa d'on ne sait où, fit son travail, avant de repartir comme il était venu. L'humain vociféra violemment, étonné que JARVIS obéisse au dieu. Le programme s'excusa platement.

« Je sais ce que tu as vu, dit Loki avec détachement. Tu as vu exactement ce que je voulais que tu vois.

- Je comprend plus rien, maugréa Tony en cherchant désespérément une bouteille d'alcool dans un petit meuble proche. Un tour de magie ?

- En quelque sorte. Alors, qu'en penses tu ?

- Le truc que tu m'as montré, l'espèce de fresque bizarre... C'était quoi, la fin du monde version viking ?

- Exactement. C'est ce qui nous attend tous. Loki marqua un léger silence, attendant presque que Tony le supplie de continuer. Le Ragnarök dans toute sa splendeur. Une partie de Midgard rongée par les glaces, l'autre consumée par les flammes. »

Ainsi leur fin du monde ressemblait à ça ? Tony eut un léger rictus. La fin du monde version 2012, c'était déjà passé de mode depuis longtemps, l'humanité s'était déjà relevée. Loki soupira en arrachant la bouteille que l'humain venait de découvrir. Il en renifla le goulot avec dégoût, et la balança contre le mur avec une précision redoutable. Le petit robot rappliqua à nouveau, pour le plus grand amusement du dieu.

« Dis moi la vérité maintenant. Pourquoi es tu venu ici ? Pourquoi as tu besoin d'une armée ?

- Je ne veux pas mourir, dit simplement Loki. Du moins pas avant d'avoir vaincu les neuf mondes. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est la stricte vérité. »

Loki se redressa, pour rejoindre sa chambre. Il avait l'air fatigué, sans doute avait il veillé toute la nuit pour assurer à Tony une vision de cet autre monde. L'humain l'arrêta en se saisissant de son bras, l'air grave.

« Mais en quoi ça te concerne ? Pesta Tony.

- Tu n'es qu'un humain ignorant les mythes et les légendes. Il ne faut pas croire que ce n'est qu'un ramassis de conneries dignes de l'humanité. Tout ce qui nous concerne, nous les dieux d'Asgard, est la pure vérité. Apprends, Stark, et tu comprendras. Pour le moment tu n'es qu'un enfant qui n'a connu que le ventre de sa mère. Loki sembla encore plus faible, et son corps vacilla. As tu tendu l'oreille en marchant ?

- Que du silence. Un putain de silence.

- C'est ça, le son du Silence, celui qui s'abattra sur Midgard et les autres mondes quand le Ragnarök aura été complété. »

Tony resta là, pantelant. Une fois le dieu disparu, il ordonna à JARVIS de rassembler tout ce qu'il pouvait sur la mythologie nordique.

* * *

**Le mot de l'auteur** : J'ai adoré écrire ces deux chapitres, sans doute mes préférés depuis que j'ai commencé ! Après mûre réflexion, je me suis dit que "seulement" un chapitre par semaine, c'était trop peu. En vérité, je me suis totalement prise au jeu. Je ne m'identifie pas aux personnages, je me "contente" de les observer avec délices. En tout cas, aujourd'hui c'est un chapitre acheté, le second est offert avec en prime un (petit) cours de mythologie nordique \o/ !

Le titre de ma fic prend enfin tout son sens, j'attendais ce moment depuis la première publication. C'est ainsi que j'imagine Muspellheim. Je n'ai pas vraiment trouvé de trace écrite de son apparence, alors je me suis fait plaisir. Et voici le "premier" OC qui reviendra régulièrement.


	11. Le son du Silence (Part II)

**- Chapitre 10 : Le son du Silence (Part. II)-**

x_x_x_x_x

Tony étala une trentaine d'écrans devant lui, pour lire toutes les informations récoltées par JARVIS. Il y en avait trop, beaucoup trop. Mais s'il fallait lire tout cela pour comprendre ce qui se passait, il le ferait. Tony repensa aux morts des tornades. Trente une première fois, soixante la seconde... Il eut un frisson en pensant au prochain nombre de victimes. Après une courte recherche dans des archives allemandes, il découvrit qu'il existait un épais volume traitant de la mythologie nordique. Ce livre aurait appartenu à un célèbre moustachu, à en croire les quelques lignes de description. Par chance, il avait été numérisé après la première apparition de Thor sur Terre, et traduit dans le monde entier. Tony ordonna à l'IA de tout envoyer sur sa tablette, pour mieux lire.

x_x_x_x_x

Le flot d'information était atrocement dense, mais ce défi lui donna envie de continuer. Après tout, il avait bien su atteindre un niveau universitaire en physique nucléaire en un peu plus d'une nuit. Tony commença par l'essentiel, la traduction même du mot _Ragnarök, _qui signifiait le « Destin final des dieux ». Il eut un petit rire en lisant ces mots dramatiques. Les dieux avaient vraiment un certain sens de la théâtralité. Tony continua à lire, fasciné. Il retrouvait tout ce qu'il avait pu voir sur l'immense fresque de ses rêves. Les deux mondes fondateurs qui se soulevaient, la guerre, la destruction. Il grimaça en lisant les divers noms cités, dont ceux d'un immense serpent, de géants fous et autres fantaisies du genre.

« Écoute ça, dit Tony en s'adressant à l'IA. C'est bourré de prophéties de bonnes femmes.

- Tout pousse à croire qu'elles sont réelles.

- Je sais, pesta l'Homme en feuilletant avidement la copie du manuscrit. Je sais que toutes ces conneries sont vraies. Mais... Putain, si tout est écrit je ne peux rien changer. »

Tony avança encore d'une page, et il grimaça en voyant le nom de Loki pour la première fois. Il arqua un sourcil songeur, en lisant que le dieu serait en grande partie responsable de millions de morts. Son rôle, à en croire les textes, sera de mener les géants à la guerre, contre les dieux et les hommes. Tony eut envie de vomir à nouveau. C'était ça, l'armée dont il avait besoin ? Merde, à la fin. Pourquoi maintenant ? Le dieu l'avait informé de ce qui se tramait, s'il avait voulu tout détruire, il aurait eu l'occasion de le faire des centaines de fois ! Alors pourquoi ? L'humain continua sa lecture, de plus en plus fasciné. De nombreuses poésies avait été traduites, et les mots ainsi arrangés faisaient encore plus mal. Il s'éloigna rapidement cependant, en constatant qu'il y avait un arbre généalogique immense, et JARVIS décida de lui même d'en projeter une immense version en plein milieu de la salle.

x_x_x_x_x

Tony siffla en trouvant le nom de Loki, et il comprit pourquoi il mettait un point d'honneur à renier son prétendu frère. Ils n'avaient rien à voir, leurs sangs n'avaient jamais été proches. L'un était un fils de géant, l'autre un fils de dieu. Tony s'attarda sur la descendance de Loki, et il s'étrangla en constatant qu'il n'était que rarement considéré comme étant le mâle fécondateur. Il s'ébroua mentalement, avant de retourner à ses moutons du Ragnarök.

« JARVIS, il est où l'épilogue ?

- Page mille deux cent, Monsieur. »

C'était tout ce qu'il voulait savoir, qui allait mourir. Tony eut une longue sueur froide, le dieu ne lui avait pas menti. Le nom de Loki était là, niché au cœur des noms des victimes. Seuls quelques rares dieux allaient survivre, ainsi qu'un couple d'humain. Tout était écrit dans les livres. Tony serra son poing. La seule chose qui manquait était une chronologie fiable, et les noms des survivants.

« Pourquoi, murmura Tony. Pourquoi... »

Tout ce qu'il avait pu faire pour améliorer le monde ne servirait à rien. La fin du monde allait venir, et l'humanité ne la verra même pas arriver ! L'humain se mordit la langue. Là encore il ne pensait qu'à lui, à son travail. Ce foutu dieu avait raison. Il avait toujours raison, et cela rendait Tony dingue. Il retourna de nombreuses pages en arrière, pour comprendre pourquoi Loki avait ainsi mené cette guerre. Il comprit alors qu'il s'agissait d'une vengeance, une terrible vengeance. A en croire le texte, Loki sera enfermé et torturé pour avoir tué un autre dieu, fils d'Odin. Il avoua une certaine originalité, en constatant qu'il avait été capable de le faire à l'aide d'une simple branche et d'un aveugle. Cependant, Thor n'avait jamais parlé de cet autre fils, un certain Baldr qui devait donc être son petit frère. Est ce qu'il avait déjà vu le jour, au moins ?

« Merde, merde, merde, merde et merde. Tony se laissa tomber dans une chaise, dépité. Comment pouvait il lutter contre la volonté divine ? Il se rabroua vivement face à cette pensée. Il n'était pas croyant, il croyait à la science, et à rien d'autre. Si seulement il pouvait en parler... »

x_x_x_x_x

Tony continua à lire, sans répit. Il eut un léger frisson en apprenant comment Thor allait mourir. Il ne portait pas spécialement cette Barbie sous stéroïdes dans son cœur, mais mourir empoisonné de la sorte n'avait rien de plaisant. Certains auront une mort épique, d'autres mourront dans un coin sans le moindre témoin. La curiosité le poussa à se rendre sur un second passage, qui décrivait la mort de Loki. Soudainement, il se demanda s'il voulait vraiment savoir.

« Je ne te le conseille pas, dit une voix derrière lui. »

Tony sursauta, lâchant au passage sa tablette, qui explosa au sol. Il se retourna, pour voir Loki appuyé contre un mur. Le dieu s'avança, pour ramasser l'objet, dont l'image vacillait encore sur l'écran. Il y avait une ancienne gravure, qui représentait une immense gueule garnie de crocs gigantesques.

« As tu compris ?

- Putain... New York ne t'a pas suffit ! Non, tu veux le monde entier ! Tony s'était jeté sur Loki, et l'avait attrapé par le col pour le secouer vivement. Ce dernier repoussa brutalement l'humain, qui tomba durement sur le sol.

- Tu n'as pas compris. »

Loki quitta les lieux, les doigts entrelacés dans son dos. L'humain lui tapait sur le système. Pourquoi est ce qu'il refusait de comprendre ? Il soupira, avant de se laisser tomber dans son lit, qui ne se froissa même pas sous son poids. Tony arriva quelques minutes plus tard, le bas du dos visiblement douloureux. Il avait l'air furieux, et son réacteur semblait brûler à travers son vêtement.

« Explique moi !

- Stark, que ferais tu si tu connaissais la date de ta mort ? »

La question déstabilisa Tony pendant un long moment. Il s'était déjà posé la question, certes, et avait conclu qu'il baiserait jusqu'à plus soif, boirait quand même le maximum d'alcool, se taperait une autre femme pour la route, et pour finir il jetterait tout son argent dans des orphelinats du monde entier, histoire de se racheter une conduite. Mais tout cela, c'était avant Pepper. Avec elle, il s'était dit qu'ils se retrouveraient une dernière fois, et qu'il s'assurerait qu'elle ne manquera jamais de rien. Il jeta un regard à Loki, qui baissait la tête.

« J'accepterai ma sentence, dit finalement Tony.

- Pas moi. Mon destin a été écrit, mais je refuse de le suivre. Je le ne ferai plus jamais.

- Alors tu ne tueras pas l'autre dieu ?

- Non. Mais c'est trop tard. Beaucoup trop tard.

- Je ne comprend pas... Fous lui la paix, et tu sauveras ta peau. C'est pas compliqué, non ? »

Loki ferma les yeux, et creusa ses joues. L'humain était si débile que cela ? Il se ravisa en se disant qu'après tout, il n'était justement qu'un habitant de Midgard. Le dieu se releva, pour contempler une fenêtre artificielle, qui montrait un somptueux paysage. Là encore, son dos courbé indiquait qu'il était fatigué. Sa jambe fonctionnait à nouveau, mais il avait l'air de jouer la prudence en ne s'appuyant pas vraiment dessus.

« Ce ne sont pas les actes, qui comptent. Mais bien leurs conséquences, récita Loki. Qu'est ce qui a causé la fin du monde ?

- Ta libération.

- Le jour où mes chaînes se briseront, la fin sera annoncée. Le dieu tourna ses yeux verts en direction de Tony, voulant l'amener à ses propres conclusions. J'ai été emprisonné, ma prison réduite en miettes, j'ai été libéré, je me suis échappé. Je ne vais jamais assassiner Baldr, il n'aura même jamais vu le jour. Mais cela n'a aucune importance, la fin est arrivée avant le commencement. Mes chaînes se sont brisées grâce à Muspellheim, car elle était trop pressée pour attendre mon crime. »

Tony eut une nouvelle sueur froide. Ce que le dieu racontait avait quelque chose d'envoûtant. Mais là encore, il avait raison. Loki en était parfaitement conscient.

« Muspellheim est déjà en marche. Mais tu n'as aucun souci à te faire, gloussa Loki. L'humanité toute entière sera éteinte depuis longtemps, aspirée dans les portails, avant même que le roi de ce monde ne pose les pieds ici. Il n'a jamais été très bon au combat, au fond.

- Mais qui, enfin ? »

Loki eut un autre petit rire, ce qui agaça Tony au delà de ce qu'il pouvait imaginer. Il le détestait, et ça il en était certain. Mais il en savait trop, beaucoup trop, pour être mit de côté. Et tant qu'un Stark vivra, la Terre ne sera pas laissée sans défense.

« Surt.

- Il a un nom à coucher dehors. Tony marqua un arrêt, se souvenant avoir croisé ce nom dans le livre de mythologie. Slut ? Surt ? Bordel. Et c'est lui qui tue tous ces humains ?

- Lui aussi, a besoin d'une armée. Les enfants de Muspellheim sont rares. Alors il prend ceux de Midgard grâce à ses portails.

- Alors ils sont en vie ? Cria Tony en se redressant brusquement. Tous ?

- Non. Mais je doute que tu veuilles vraiment savoir ce qu'ils deviendront. Ils sont condamnés. »

Toute l'excitation de l'humain retomba comme un soufflet. Son cœur avait du mal à se calmer, et Loki l'observait avec des faux airs de carnivore. C'était trop pour lui. Le dieu se contenta de joindre ses deux mains, avant de se pencher en arrière sur le dossier qui le soutenait. Il compta doucement dans sa tête, jusqu'à ce que l'humain ne l'interpelle à nouveau.

« Merde... C'est pas croyable.

- Et pourtant. Tout sera amené à arriver, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Je ne veux pas mourir. Pas dans ces conditions. Alors il me faudra des alliés. Beaucoup d'alliés pour me protéger des autres dieux, et non les attaquer. Je préfère les laisser s'entre tuer, et les regarder d'en haut, tout en assurant ma sécurité.

- Pourquoi Midgard ?

- De tous les mondes existants, vous êtes bien les seuls à avoir su détruire une armée toute entière sans l'aide de personne. Je compte sur vous pour renouveler l'exploit.

- Tu disais ne pas avoir besoin de moi. Je ne t'aiderai pas.

- Alors tu resteras là, à ne rien dire ni faire. Des millions d'innocents mourront. Puis des milliards, jusqu'à ce que Midgard tombe dans un profond silence, vidée de ses habitants. Est ce que tu laisseras faire ça ? »

L'enfoiré. Cet enfoiré le tenait par la peau des... Tony pressa une main sur son visage. Il était peut être le seul humain à savoir ce qui était en train de se tramer. Il y avait déjà trop de morts. Loki affichait un sourire immense et victorieux. Cet enfoiré savait qu'il tirait une corde sensible. Tony avait envie de l'étrangler. Mais cela ne changerait rien.

« On ne peut pas envoyer une bombe nucléaire dans chaque tornade qui passe. Si on se rate, ce sera la fin. Et... Merde, quoi. Si on détruit l'histoire, qu'est ce qui se passera ?

- Elle sera réécrite. Vous n'arriverez pas à les détruire cependant, juste à gagner du temps. Assez de temps pour me permettre de fuir loin, avec ce que j'étais venu chercher.

- Des armes ?

- Je n'en toucherai pas une seule, sois en sûr. Non. Je ne contrarierai pas la légende sur ce point. J'ai du sang de géant dans les veines, j'ai déjà enfanté avec eux. Ils me suivront, si je leur propose les richesses nécessaires. Midgard est parfaite pour cela. Commences tu enfin à comprendre ? »

Tony resta longtemps immobile, les yeux ronds. Il avait été utilisé, et il se sentait comme violé dans son intimité. Loki l'avait suivi, et il comprenait enfin pourquoi. Le dieu l'observait avec un regard mauvais, froid, calculateur.

« Tu n'es qu'une pourriture.

- Un dieu, corrigea Loki. Mais cela revient au même. Tu es l'humain le plus fortuné de Midgard, et tu connais les emplacements des métaux les plus rares, les pierres les plus précieuses. Tu possèdes et finances tellement de choses que je n'ai eu qu'à me servir dans ton dos. Un enfant qui a tellement de jouets qu'il ne s'est même pas rendu compte qu'il lui manquait les éléments les plus importants.

- Tu m'as menti ! Beugla Tony en serrant les poings.

- Je suis blessé. Je n'ai fait que dire ce que l'on me demandait. Tu te souviens de notre accord ? Tu ne m'as jamais demandé pourquoi le SHIELD en voulait à ta vie. »

Les dents de Tony grincèrent entre elles. Ce salaud avait su le piéger. Il avait prit son destin en main, littéralement. Puis tout s'éclaira brusquement dans son esprit.

« Bordel ! Le SHIELD !

- Comme tu dis. »

Le milliardaire eut envie de s'arracher les cheveux. Pas étonnant que le SHIELD lui en veuille à ce point. Il avait fourni assez de biens à Loki pour financer n'importe quelle armée pour des années de lutte, et il n'avait rien fait pour l'en empêcher. Tony était devenu un collaborateur sans s'en rendre compte. Qu'est ce que les autres devaient penser de lui ?

« Je t'ai écouté, pendant des jours. J'ai pris tout ce qu'il me fallait en te faisant boire comme le trou que tu es. Tout. Et tu sais quoi ? Quand je partirai, personne ne me suivra. Les attaques vont s'intensifier. Les soldats de Muspellheim ne vont pas tarder à débarquer. Tous les Avengers seront appelés pour sauver ces pauvres innocents de leur sort. Entre suivre un pauvre dieu blessé dans sa fuite, et faire barrage sur Midgard pour protéger les innocents, le choix est vite fait. N'ai je pas raison ? »

Loki tourna le dos à l'humain, avant de le mettre à la porte sans ménagement. Tony se laissa tomber à genoux au sol. Il était dans la merde jusqu'au cou. Voir même jusqu'aux oreilles, selon le point de vue. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Le SHIELD aura sa peau, le dieu aura sa peau, Pepper aura sa peau, Surt aura sa peau, bref, il était coincé comme un rat. Tuer. Il voulait tuer celui qui avait fait ça.

x_x_x_x_x

Tony pressa une lame sur la gorge du dieu endormi. Comment pouvait il dormir dans cette situation ? Il aurait voulu le poignarder. Mais cela ne changerait rien. Alors, ce soir au moins, il lui épargnerai la vie. Faible qu'il était.

x_x_x_x_x

_Le martellement des sabots sur le sol secoua toute la forêt, et une volée d'oiseaux passa devant eux. Loki tira sur la corde d'un arc avec une vitesse incroyable, et une flèche se planta directement dans le crâne du volatile. Il tomba lourdement au sol, et Thor se laissa tomber de son propre cheval pour récupérer la proie._

_« Encore trois mon frère, et nous pourrons nourrir un enfant ! Dit Thor en riant à gorge déployée. »_

_Loki secoua doucement la tête, avant de se remettre en selle. Les deux étaient devenus de bons chasseurs, mais Thor préférait se battre à mains nues, ainsi il ne se frottait qu'à d'énormes bêtes. Loki était plus habile, et il préférait amplement abattre à distance._

_Si l'aîné possédait déjà un corps adulte, Loki était resté figé dans une adolescence délicate. Seule sa mâchoire anguleuse trahissait son âge, et parfois il aimait en jouer pour amadouer quiconque lui résistait. Ils avancèrent ensemble, au trot cette fois. _

_« Silence ! Dit Loki en tendant le bras vers la poitrine de son frère. Quelque chose ne va pas._

_- Tu es trop inquiet._

_- Nous ne sommes plus les chasseurs, nous sommes les proies. Continue à avancer. »_

_Thor se retourna brusquement, son frère avait raison. Quelque chose les suivait, sans un bruit, il se sentait observé, mais il ne voyait rien. Il grimaça en attrapant une lame accrochée à sa cuisse. Loki accélérait progressivement, sans jamais montrer sa peur. Ils avancèrent ensemble, et à plusieurs reprises ils furent certains d'entendre le craquement d'une patte sur une branche. Les deux dieux se jetaient régulièrement des regards nerveux, mais aucun des deux ne faisait de geste brusque, de peur d'éveiller un peu plus les sens du prédateur qui pistait son futur repas._

_Soudain, le cheval de Thor rua de toutes ses forces, le précipitant sur le sol. Le vacarme affola la monture de Loki, qui se mit à courir comme si sa vie en dépendait._

_« Fuis ! Hurla Thor en se relevant difficilement. Mon frère f... »_

_Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Sous les yeux horrifiés de Loki, une créature immense était apparue. Elle ressemblait à un loup, grand et gras comme un ours. Ses crocs entaillèrent la cuisse de Thor, qui cria de douleur. Il tenta de s'en défaire en frappant la gueule de l'animal, qui résista sans montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse. La bête s'attaqua cette fois au ventre offert du dieu. Thor savait que sa dernière heure était proche. Mais dans un geste désespéré, il referma ses bras autour du cou de l'assaillant, pour laisser à son frère le temps de s'enfuir._

_Une flèche transperça l'oreille du loup, qui couina sous le choc. Il lâcha Thor, pour faire face à Loki. Ce dernier se tenait droit, à quelques mètres de la scène, une seconde flèche prête à être tirée._

_« Ne touche pas mon frère, stupide créature ! »_

_Le trait fila en même temps que la bête se mit à courir dans sa direction. Cela ne l'arrêta pas quand elle se planta dans sa poitrine. Loki tira de toutes ses forces sur la corde de l'arc, et il respira longuement. Quand les pattes du loup quittèrent le sol pour lui bondir dessus, il lança enfin la flèche, qui n'eut aucun mal à transpercer l'énorme tête. Le corps inerte s'écroula sur Loki, qui se retrouva écrasé par son poids._

_« Avec ça, dit faiblement Thor, nous auront de quoi animer un banquet en ton honneur. »_

* * *

**Le mot de l'auteur** : Loki est Loki, ne l'oublions pas ! Chapitre dédicacé à Amako-Sama, et sa suggestion de scène de chasse ! A noter que des explications plus complètes ont été postées dans les reviews, en réponse à CallistonTheWeb !

Je vous incite également à vous rendre sur leurs profils, ces deux auteurs proposent des travaux de qualité ! (Et pardonnez la note à rallonge.)

Alors, allons y joyeusement pour quelques explications sur des points soulevés. A noter que le Ragnarök ne s'est pas encore produit de nos jours : l'indice "majeur" étant tous les dieux encore vivants dans l'univers Marvel, alors qu'ils devraient être morts. Dans cet univers, c'est donc un évènement futur.

- La légende de Baldr. Baldr est le dieu de la beauté, de l'amour, de la lumière et de la jeunesse. Autant dire que c'était le beau gosse de service. Il est le fils de Frigg et Odin, et est adoré de tous... Sauf Loki, sinon c'est pas marrant. Un beau jour Baldr s'est mit à rêver de sa propre mort, et ses parents ont tout fait pour que cela n'arrive pas. Frigg a alors demandé à tous les éléments possibles (plantes, roches, poisons...) de ne pas faire de mal à son fils. Elle négligea cependant le gui, qui lui sembla inoffensif sur le coup, mais ne le dit à personne. Loki, jaloux de cette intention, prit la forme d'une femme (c'est une manie chez lui, me diriez vous) pour convaincre Frigg de lui dire quel élément avait été ignoré. Une fois l'information en poche, il profita d'un jeu des dieux pour demander à Höd, dieu aveugle, de jeter un bâton de gui sur Baldr. Celui ci accepta, car il savait que rien ne le tuerait. Pas de bol, le gui fut jeté si fort que Baldr décéda sur le coup !

En punition pour ses actes, Loki fut emprisonné et torturé. Ce qu'il a subit est assez... Infâme. Je vous invite à vous renseigner sur le sujet. Personnellement, ça me donne des frissons. Beh.

- Loki a eu beaucoup d'enfants... Et pas forcément avec des dieux. Les textes sont ambigus, et je me demande encore si Loki a vraiment été "enceint" d'un cheval géant. Cependant ce problème sera abordé dans un futur chapitre ! Après tout, c'est aussi un problème scientifique.

- La libération de Loki n'a pas lancé le Ragnarök. Cependant, le Ragnarök ne pouvait pas débuter sans cette libération. Elle était donc nécessaire.

- Loki ne veut pas mourir, il a lu une archive de Midgard. En effet, il mourra dans un duel à mort avec Heimdall pendant le Ragnarök.

Voilà voilà ! Si vous avez des questions sur le sujet, faites vous plaisir ! D'autres points seront soulevés dans une prochaine note.


	12. Sois mort et tais toi

**-Chapitre 11 : Sois mort et tais toi.-**

x_x_x_x_x

La bouche de Tony était pâteuse. Il avait longuement médité sur sa situation cette nuit là. Il avait été vu en compagnie de Loki, et pire encore il l'avait tiré des griffes du SHIELD. Il avait même blessé plusieurs agents pour l'embarquer. Tony avait envie de se gifler. Il était devenu complice d'un dieu taré sur les bords. Comment s'en sortir ? Aucun avocat, aussi doué soit il, serait capable de le tirer de cette affaire. Alors il devait se cacher, en attendant de trouver une solution qui ne mettraient pas en jeu plusieurs années de sa vie. Il devait mettre le monde entier au courant de ce qui se tramait. Il aurait dû écouter Pepper, comme toujours. Mais comme toujours, il n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête. Tony avait envie de se servir un autre verre d'alcool, puis il regarda l'heure. Déjà dix heure. _Merde_. S'il se soûlait, qui sait ce que le dieu pourrait lui faire faire ?

« JARVIS, grommela Tony en se servant un épais jus d'orange. Que fait il ?

- Loki dort, Monsieur. Souhaitez vous le réveiller ?

- Ouais. Hells Bells à fond. »

Des bruits de cloches raisonnèrent de toutes leurs forces dans la maison engloutie. Quelques secondes suffirent pour que le dieu sorte de sa chambre comme un diable de sa boite. La comparaison était encore faible, Loki avait littéralement une aura maléfique en train de se dégager de son corps. Tony ne s'en formalisa pas outre mesure, il avait prit la précaution d'enfiler des bracelets pour appeler son armure en cas de besoin. D'ailleurs, il se jura de ne plus jamais les enlever.

« Pourquoi es tu encore là ? Tony avait l'air furieux, et cela était parfaitement compréhensible. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, alors fiche moi le camp. J'suis pas un collabo.

- Pas tout à fait.

- Alors quoi ?

- Préviens les Avengers du danger qui se prépare. Préviens le monde entier. Je préfère agir dans l'ombre, et être sûr que personne ne me suivra.

- Je croyais que tu aimais ça, Diva. »

Loki eut un petit rire en se servant à son tour un breuvage orangé, qu'il goûta avec une fascination presque ridicule. C'était délicieux, et il en redemanda même plusieurs fois. Tony lui refusa ce privilège, et tout ce qu'il récolta fut un trou creusé d'un simple coup de poing dans sa table en marbre. Il siffla de colère, et menaça la divinité avec... Une fourchette. _Merde_. Il venait de réduire en poussières sa table, mais lui, tout ce qu'il faisait en retour c'était pointer un bout de ferraille. _Crétin_.

« On ne menace pas un dieu, surtout quand on est une créature inférieure dans ton genre.

- Tu n'est pas un dieu. J'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, j'ai tout lu. Tu as été élevé comme tel, mais tu n'es qu'un bambin kidnappé en mal de reconnaissance. Alors arrête avec tes grands airs avant que je ne te botte le cul pour de bon. »

Loki grimaça, et baissa les yeux. Il ne tenait pas réellement à son rang de dieu, il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'était même pas natif d'Asgard, mais étrangement la considération des mortels était primordiale pour lui. Il serra à nouveau le poing, mais il se retint de justesse. Il avait eu le temps de s'habituer à cette triste vérité, à se faire une raison. Mais voir cet humain lui cracher cette vérité au visage sans la moindre peur fit comprendre à Loki que sur Midgard, c'était l'Iron Man le dieu. Pas lui. Tony venait d'allumer la télévision du salon, tout en remontant sans la moindre élégance un bas de pyjama trop grand pour lui. Il s'essuya discrètement le front, et s'estima heureux de ne pas avoir prononcé ses derniers mots.

x_x_x_x_x

Le visage de Pepper fut projeté sur les écrans. Tony arqua un sourcil en la regardant, le visage terne, une petite moue boudeuse. Cela ne lui ressemblait absolument pas, à elle, cette femme d'habitude si droite et assurée en toutes circonstances. Loki l'observa avec attention, avant d'aller chercher de lui même un peu de ce nectar qu'il adorait tant. Tony remarqua immédiatement Rhodey derrière Pepper, et caché dans son armure. Seul son visage était visible, et lui aussi avait l'air complètement anéanti.

**« Nous sommes en direct de New York,** dit la voix de la journaliste de la chaîne, **où se tient une conférence animée par la célèbre Virginia Potts, actuelle directrice des entreprises Stark. Elle met ainsi fin aux rumeurs sur sa propre mort ! »**

Tony s'ébroua mentalement, et augmenta le volume sonore. Tony lui avait envoyé par mail un discours à l'avance, dicté par un altruisme encore trop bancal. Il lui avait demandé d'expliquer d'où venaient les tornades, de raconter ce qui allait se passer. D'expliquer à tous l'existence d'un monde de flammes, dominé par un géant. De bien dire que lui, le grand Iron Man, était encore en vie, et qu'il attendait le bon moment pour intervenir. Il s'était dit que tout irait bien, si elle suivait son mail à la lettre. Mais quelque chose l'inquiétait. Il n'avait pas demandé à ce que Rhodey se pointe en armure. Pire encore, Tony distingua une chevelure rousse dans la foule, atrocement familière. Natasha était là, donc le SHIELD était là. Clint ne devait pas être loin, perché on ne sait où en train de sucer des vers de terre. Tony étouffa un cris de surprise en reconnaissant Bruce Banner au fond de l'estrade, son habituelle chemise violette sur le dos. Captain America était aussi sur l'estrade, en retrait. Il ne manquait que Thor, mais il devait avoir d'autres chats à fouetter.

Enfin, Pepper prit la parole. Sa voix trembla, avant de se stabiliser. Elle tenait un petit ordinateur devant elle, et Tony espéra qu'il lui montrait le mail qu'il avait envoyé. Loki observait avec son habituel sourire malicieux.

**« Madame Potts !** Beugla une journaliste dans son micro. **Vous connaissez sans doute LA question ? »**

Pepper ferma les yeux, avant de relire le mail. Elle ferma brutalement l'ordinateur, avant de laisser sa bouche se tordre imperceptiblement. Tony commençait à paniquer. _Merde_. Il aurait dû y aller. Mais non, il avait voulu plus d'informations de la part de Loki, qui avait la langue bien plus déliée en l'absence de la jeune femme.

**« Anthony Edward Stark...** Commença Pepper, avant de frémir quand la main armée de Rhodey se posa sur son épaule dans un geste rassurant. **Est tombé au combat. »**

Un frisson balaya toute l'assemblée, et quelques hurlements de lamentations suivirent, aussi bien proférés par des hommes que par des femmes. Pepper serra la main de Rhodey, avant de mordre sa lèvre inférieure. Tony s'était cramponné à son canapé et s'était tourné vers Loki, qui avait fait de même. Ils se fixèrent, les yeux ronds, un long moment. Même la journaliste n'osait pas ajouter un mot avant que Pepper ne le fasse. Cette dernière respirait doucement, et les caméras immortalisèrent une larme qui roula sur sa joue.

**« L'Iron Man n'est plus.**

**- Pourquoi ?** Cria une journaliste dans son micro, elle aussi au bord de l'effondrement. **Qu'est ce que...**

**- Je n'ai rien à ajouter, **dit Pepper en baissant les yeux. »

Il y eut un énorme mouvement de foule, et rapidement les spectateurs se précipitaient sur la scène pour approcher Pepper. Elle ne fit aucun mouvement pour les en empêcher, et Rhodey se contenta de se placer devant elle. Tony resta là, la bouche entrouverte. Comment avait elle pu ? Comment ? Il se tourna à nouveau vers Loki, qui balbutiait toujours la même phrase.

« Cela ne va pas. Cela ne va pas. Cela ne... »

Loki fut interrompu par Stark, qui agita sa main pour le faire taire. Un homme s'était avancé, sinistre dans son long manteau noir. Fury aimait soigner ses apparitions, et là encore il se tenait droit, les mains dans son dos. Le SHIELD s'en était encore mêlé, et cette fois Tony se dit qu'ils avaient eu bien raison.

**« La vérité ne tardera pas à se frayer un chemin,** dit Fury d'une voix morne. **Beaucoup d'entre vous sont désormais au courant des agissements de Monsieur Stark.**

**- Alors c'était vrai ?** Beugla une journaliste à l'air rabougri.** Il est coupable des crimes dont ont l'accuse ? »**

Les joues de Tony s'embrasèrent, et il ordonna à JARVIS de faire une recherche dans les actualités récentes. Complot. Crime de guerre. Association de malfaiteurs. _Bordel_. L'humanité était désormais partagée en deux : ceux qui croyait en l'innocence du milliardaire, et ceux qui voulaient l'enfoncer. Au moins ceux là étaient minoritaires. Il fusilla Loki du regard, qui affichait son sourire satisfait des grandes occasions, avant de retourner à ses préoccupations. _Petit con_. Tony retourna aux propos de Fury, qui avait tempéré les propos de la journaliste un peu trop enthousiaste.

**« Comment est il mort ?** Couina une jeune femme pratiquement en larme.

**- Il a été vu pour la dernière fois en compagnie du criminel Loki. Je ne peux que vous laisser deviner la suite. Stark a été dépouillé de ses ressources. Il était devenu inutile pour lui**. Fury sembla faible, un instant.

**- Qu'ils crèvent ! **Hurla une voix au loin. **Que les traîtres crèvent ! »**

La foule s'anima une fois de plus, dans un silence de mort. Pepper était toujours là, immobile sur l'estrade. Tony la regardait avec horreur et incompréhension. Loki avait l'air furieux, et il fit claquer sa langue plusieurs fois de suite. Fury reprit à nouveau la parole, et derrière lui se dressaient tous les Avengers.

**« Nous ferons tout pour l'arrêter. Pour le moment, nous vous demanderons de ne pas céder à la panique. Nous connaissons le visage de notre ennemi, et nous ferons tout pour empêcher un second New York. Chacun sera jugé pour ses crimes. »**

x_x_x_x_x

Tony eut envie de tout détruire sur son passage, comprenant ce qu'il se passait. Loki l'avait fait passer pour le dernier des enfoirés aux yeux du monde entier. Avant tout le monde l'adorait, maintenant certains voulaient sa mort. Et pire encore, le message n'avait pas été passé. L'humanité toute entière était toujours en danger. Alors que se passerait il, si Tony ressurgissait du fin fonds des États Unis la bouche en cœur, pour annoncer que la fin du monde était proche, et que bordel c'était déjà trop tard ? On le bouclerait en prison pour le reste de sa vie. Il eut envie de s'arracher les cheveux ainsi que son réacteur. _Merde_.

« Ton humaine ment mal, dit calmement Loki. Mais ça personne ne l'a vu.

- Va te faire foutre. »

Le poing nu de Tony vola vers le visage de Loki. Ce dernier l'arrêta au vol sans effort, et força l'humain à replier son bras.

« Dégage, disparais de ma vie, dieu de mes couilles ! Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, alors fous le camp !

- Impossible. Grâce à ta petite amie, le monde entier a les yeux rivés sur moi. Ils ne me laisseront pas fuir.

- Ils ?

- Les autorités d'Asgard. Crois le ou non, mais tu es une légende là bas. »

Loki secoua pensivement la tête, le poing de l'autre toujours dans sa main, qu'il avait resserrée. Tony hurla, mais le dieu ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. A la place, il tendit la main vers la télécommande, pour éteindre la télévision.

« Pourquoi... Je lui avais dit...

- Parfois un mensonge est plus facile à accepter que la vérité. »

Pepper, sa douce Pepper, le trahissant ainsi. Son cœur se serra de toutes ses forces, avant d'abandonner toute lutte. Tony se sentait affreusement mal, et de nombreuses théories étaient en train de se construire dans sa tête, avant de s'écrouler dans une misère sans nom. Il avait mal, atrocement mal. C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait dire. Loki relâcha sa poigne, mais l'humain resta là, immobile. Dans un dernier sursaut, il ordonna à JARVIS de téléphoner à Pepper. Une fois. Deux fois. Elle ne répondit pas. Pourquoi elle ne répondait jamais quand c'était si urgent ?

« Disparais, murmura Tony, comme si c'était la seule chose dont il était capable. Disparais. Fous moi la paix.

- Viens avec moi. »

Tony releva la tête, dévisageant le dieu qui se dressait devant lui. Il eut un long frisson. Avait il vraiment le choix ? Mort ou vif, le SHIELD le traquera pour avoir ainsi cédé autant de ressources à l'ennemi. En moins d'une seconde, de nouveaux vêtements s'étaient déposés sur le dos de Loki, et Tony les reconnu amèrement comme étant ceux que le dieu avait portés lors de l'invasion. Il ne manquait plus que le casque pour parfaire sa petite tenue de parfait conquérant du monde.

« Ils veulent ta peau. Tous, susurra Loki, plus proche que jamais. Même l'humaine t'a enterré. Alors viens avec moi.

- Je ne peux pas, je dois les sauver, je dois les prévenir.

- Ils ne te croiront pas ! Hurla soudainement le dieu. Elle ne t'a pas cru ! Elle n'a pas cru en ta vision, en ce que tu avais à annoncer ! Alors viens, Stark ! Nous n'avons pas le temps pour des personnes qui refusent de croire en ce que nous avons à dire. »

_BOM._

Tony leva la tête vers le plafond, pour identifier la source du bruit sourd qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Loki se tendit un peu plus.

« On doit partir. Tout de suite.

- Je ne suis pas un lâche ! Tona Tony en se reculant d'un pas. Je dois les protéger ! TOUS ! Je ne peux pas les laisser ! Je ne peux pas laisser Pepper !

- Tu es mort pour elle ! Viens avec moi, et observe les mourir avec moi, ils ne méritent que ça. »

_BOM._

Les dents de Tony se serrèrent un peu plus. Les muscles de Loki bandèrent à l'unisson, et il avança vers Tony. Il se faisait plus insultant, plus mauvais. L'humain le dévisagea un instant, avant de se mordre violemment la langue.

_BOM._

« Tous les Avengers réunis pour une petite sauterie. Tous. Sauf un. Devine qui nous rend visite.

- … Mais pourquoi j'hérite toujours des pires emmerdes ? »

Les deux hommes levèrent ensemble la tête cette fois. Un lustre visiblement très cher s'écrasa à leurs pieds.

« Puis je te conseiller de sauter tout de suite dans ton armure ? »

_BOM._

Le dernier coup fut fatal pour le plafond de la demeure, qui s'ouvrit en deux sous le choc, déversant des milliers de litre d'eau dans le salon immaculé d'Anthony Stark.

x_x_x_x_x

Pepper relisait nerveusement le mail que Tony lui avait envoyé le matin même. C'était insensé. Parfois il écrivait normalement, parfois il semblait frappé d'une soudaine démence, comme si ce n'était plus lui qui écrivait. Elle s'était alors décidée à en parler au meneur des Avengers, et à lui seul. Au moins c'était un homme droit, et elle avait confiance en lui.

« Madame Potts, dit doucement Rogers en parcourant les lignes de texte. Êtes vous sûre de ce que vous dites ?

- Oui. Loki est avec Tony. Tony n'a pas pu écrire cela, c'est trop... »

Pepper recherchait le mot. En temps normal, son génie de service aurait utilisé une explication parfaitement scientifique. Là, il parlait de magie, de mythes et de légendes. De géants, de serpents géants, de fin du monde, de roi maléfique, d'armées, de monde silencieux, d'armées, de fresques, de rêve, d'arbre magique, de mondes parallèles, de chaînes, de combats et de morts dans le futur. Tony n'aurait jamais fait cela. Il aurait rit, doucement. Elle resserra ses bras sur son ventre dans une crispation douloureuse. Elle était en train de perdre l'homme qu'elle aimait.

« Mon Tony n'aurait jamais fait ça. Il n'aurait jamais détourné tous ces fonds de lui même. Je vous en prie, sauvez le. Ce dieu est en train de le rendre fou.

- Devons nous avertir le SHIELD ?

- Non. S'ils le pensent mort, ils se concentreront sur Loki, et ils laisseront Tony en paix.

- Anthony est un homme bon.»

Captain America eut un moment de réflexion, avant de tendre à la femme une tasse d'un café fumant qu'il avait préparé pour l'occasion. Elle en savoura quelques gouttes, tremblante.

« Quand Loki verra que Thor est en route, il s'enfuira comme il l'a toujours fait, dit Steeve en se servant à son tour une tasse chaude. Nous vous aiderons à cacher Anthony aussi longtemps que nécessaire. »

Pepper hocha la tête avec un pâle sourire. C'était tout ce qu'elle désirait.

* * *

**Le mot de l'auteur** : Eeeet c'est un second retournement de situation pour la route. Loki est redevenu l'ennemi numéro 1, ce rôle lui va si bien, et Pepper est bien décidée à ramener Tony à la raison. Sans le savoir, elle a contrarié tous les plans du dieu maléfique. Quel choix reste il à Tony ? La suite dans le prochain épisode.

Les Avengers font preuve de solidarité, et prouvent une fois de plus qu'ils sont indépendants du SHIELD en décidant de couvrir Tony et en envoyant les secours.

Quelques points culture :  
- Hells Bells, de AC/DC... Dois je vous expliquer ? Écouter, moi j'adore.  
- Les 4 "BOM" ont une signification très, très particulière. C'est un discret clin d'oeil à ma série préférée, Doctor Who. Ils représentent les battements d'un coeur de seigneur et les tambours d'une guerre en approche.

Et... Voilà. Je tenais à tous vous remercier pour vos Reviews. Je m'amuse de plus en plus à écrire ces chapitres. Merci pour tous les favs, les follows, les reviews, les MP. J'apprécie. Énormément.


	13. Une promenade de santé

**-Chapitre 12 : La promenade de Santé-**

x_x_x_x_x

Mourir noyé était une crainte commune pour de nombreux humains. Le poids de l'eau, le liquide qui se coule dans les poumons et le corps qui chute au ralenti dans les tréfonds glacés. Un étau infâme qui paralyse tous les membres privés de sang oxygéné. Tony s'était dit qu'il mourrait noyé dans une cuve de Jack Daniel's. A la place il était là, ballotté par un flot incessant, et il ne put même pas crier quand sa poitrine percuta l'angle d'une table basse. Tony leva les yeux, et son corps s'écrasa contre le plafond, maintenu par l'eau glacée. Il avait froid, horriblement froid. Et petit à petit, il se sentait sombrer. Ses poumons hurlaient à l'agonie, mais l'humain n'avait pas envie de les écouter.

L'idée de mourir ne lui faisait pas peur, non il avait vu des choses tellement plus terrifiantes, mais un instant Tony se demanda s'il devait lutter cette fois. Ses muscles se calmèrent, pendant un bref instant, et la sensation de froid ne sembla plus si mauvaise. Pourquoi lutter, pour retourner dans un monde qui ne voulait plus de lui ? _Pepper_. Elle ne l'avait pas écouté. L'humanité était condamnée. Il finirait noyé, et personne pour expliquer pourquoi tout allait mal. Les yeux de Tony se fermèrent, doucement. Sa gorge lui brûlait. Sa peau était en train de se consumer, rongée par le froid. _Tout va mal_. Oui tout allait mal depuis quelques temps.

Tony n'aurait pas dû vivre. Il aurait dû terminer soufflé par une explosion nucléaire, ou écrasé au sol, fin de l'histoire. Ses terreurs étaient là, toutes, et formaient d'épaisses tenailles autour de ses organes. _Merde_. Son cœur battait lentement, comme si quelqu'un voulait l'arrêter en douceur. Il aurait voulu se battre, du moins c'est ce que Tony pensait. Mais en réalité, il en avait assez. Ses pensées se tournèrent à nouveau vers Pepper, puis il se remémora son sourire. Il tourna la tête vers ses poignets. Il suffisait de presser deux boutons, et l'armure prenait place autour de son corps. Voilà, il _suffisait_ de le faire. Mais c'était trop dur. Tony essaya de bouger, mais ses forces étaient déjà parties, loin.

Une bulle d'air s'échappa de la bouche de Tony, la dernière. Loki lui avait suggéré de mettre son armure, à la place il l'avait insulté, avant de se faire clouer brièvement au sol par le torrent. Tony n'avait plus d'air. Pepper n'aura pas à annoncer sa mort, c'était déjà fait. Il lui avait confié toute sa fortune. C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Il lui avait aussi offert toutes ses industries, un champ de fraises gigantesque bien qu'elle déteste ça et une armure. Son armure. Tony se pensait rassuré, au fond de lui. Alors il se laissa aller, il ne sentait déjà plus ses jambes. Ses doigts non plus, mais il n'essaya même pas de les bouger. L'eau était trop froide. Pepper.

Quelque chose trembla à sa droite, alors Tony regarda. C'était Loki, lui aussi dans cette eau si froide. Immédiatement, l'humain comprit son erreur. Loki n'avait pas le sang d'un dieu, il _était_ un dieu. Ses cheveux noirs flottaient autour de sa tête, il se tenait droit dans sa tenue de guerre, l'expression sévère, perdu entre deux eaux. Tout en lui respirait la colère, la puissance et aucune clémence. Tony aurait voulu l'envoyer se faire voir, mais il n'eut pas la foi de le repousser. Loki attrapa les bras de Stark, et pressa de toutes ses forces sur ses poignets.

x_x_x_x_x

Les poumons de Tony se gonflèrent une première fois, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur un panorama d'écran bleu.

« Monsieur, dit la voix de JARVIS, vous devriez vivre en permanence dans l'armure. Cela vous éviterait ce genre de problème.

- Je... Tony eut du mal à reprendre son souffle. Une fois encore il avait été sauvé par son armure. Là encore il aurait dû mourir. Mets un mémo. Je dois me faire un nouveau système d'accès au Mark.

- C'est fait, Monsieur. Puis je vous suggérer de vous décaler de quelques centimètres sur la gauche ? »

Tony s'exécuta aveuglément, et quelque chose s'écrasa là où était sa tête quelques secondes auparavant. C'était l'énorme marteau Mjöllnir, qui regagna rapidement la main de son propriétaire. Thor était là. Thor venait de littéralement détruire sa maison planquée au fond d'un lac à grands coups de marteau. Ils étaient donc tous fous dans cette fichue famille ?

Les deux frères se battaient l'un contre l'autre, et les coups fusaient dans les deux camps. Loki semblait avoir un net avantage. Sans que Tony ne sache comment, le dieu se déplaçait à une vitesse ahurissante autour de Thor, qui tentait de frapper. Il ratait tout le temps sa cible, qui avait l'air de follement s'amuser. Du sang se délaya dans l'eau quand Loki trancha net dans la chair de l'épaule de son frère.

Deux foutus dieux en train de se battre dans son salon. Et Tony savait parfaitement qu'il ne pourrait pas les arrêter en leur tapant dans le dos, et en se raclant la gorge avec insistance. L'humain jura en voyant que Thor reprenait progressivement le dessus. Il attrapa le bras de Loki, pour le tordre derrière son dos. Ce dernier rua de toutes ses forces, et son front s'écrasa sur le visage de son frère, qui relâcha sa prise. Ils s'écartèrent violemment, pour mieux se foncer l'un sur l'autre. L'eau vibra tout autour de Tony, et Mjöllnir fit un tour de la salle pour tenter de s'écraser sur le ventre de Loki. Cette fois il ne rata pas sa cible, clouant le dieu contre un mur. Des bulles d'airs se glissèrent hors de la bouche de Loki, et sa tête balla dangereusement en arrière.

x_x_x_x_x

« Monsieur, il serait judicieux de remonter. »

Tony accepta volontiers le conseil de son IA, et il commença une remontée lente par la faille de son plafond. Il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de jeter des regards en arrière, pour voir si Loki était toujours en vie. Tony grimaça en constatant que Thor avait retiré son marteau de la poitrine de son frère, et maintenait ce dernier dans ses bras. Il n'osait même pas imaginer la force brute du dieu de la foudre. Loki tenta de s'échapper une dernière fois, mais ses ruades étaient contenues sans difficulté. Les yeux de l'Iron Man croisèrent ceux de la divinité, qui avait à peine su extirper un bras pour le tendre en avant. Tony secoua la tête, avant de poursuivre sa remontée.

« Monsieur, vous devriez jeter un coup d'œil à votre cheville gauche. »

L'Iron Man tourna brusquement la tête, pour voir que Thor s'était accroché à lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, un éclair blanc lui grilla la rétine sans avertissement.

x_x_x_x_x

Les paupières de Tony battaient doucement l'air, et il ordonna à JARVIS de faire un rapide bilan de santé. Aucune réponse.

« JARVIS ? Check up. Ça urge. »

Toujours pas de réponse. Il fallut un moment à Tony pour comprendre que l'armure n'était plus sur sa tête, et qu'il n'était plus dans sa maison. Il fronça les sourcils, avant de repenser à son début de noyade. _Putain._ Tony se gifla mentalement, honteux d'avoir abandonné aussi facilement. Il balaya la pièce du regard, pour remarquer qu'il y avait une jeune femme dans un coin de la pièce. Elle était belle, avec ses cheveux noués dans un chignon élégant. Elle nettoyait un linge, qui avait dû servir à nettoyer le front de Tony.

« Hey ? On est où là ?

- Vous êtes en salle de repos, Seigneur Stark, dit doucement la jeune femme en pressant un tissu blanc sur la mâchoire de Tony.

- Tony. Et elle où, la salle de repos ? »

La jeune femme pinça ses lèvres, avant de quitter les lieux sans ajouter un mot. Tony tenta de se relever, et il constata qu'il n'était vêtu que d'une légère... Robe ? Il ne trouva pas d'autre mot pour désigner la légère étoffe qui recouvrait son corps jusqu'aux chevilles. L'humain tenta de s'en défaire, sans y parvenir, ce truc était définitivement trop long. Comment était il arrivé là ? Il ne se souvenait que d'un flash lumineux, d'une sensation d'étranglement et d'un bruit de ferraille brisée. Il était dans une chambre étrange, bien trop dorée à son goût, cela en était presque écœurant. Il s'écoula une heure, ou alors dix minutes il n'en savait rien, avant que quelqu'un n'entre dans la chambre. C'était Thor, un étrange sourire au visage.

« Homme de fer, je suis heureux de te voir en vie.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Cracha Tony en se cachant dans les couvertures, de peur que le dieu n'aperçoive la robe ridicule.

- Je t'ai emmené avec moi.

- Où ?

- A Asgard. »

Le cœur de Tony loupa un battement, et il se laissa tomber dans son lit de repos. A Asgard. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Une amertume ravagea sa gorge en réalisant qu'il n'avait pas prévenu Pepper de son départ. Asgard. L'enclot des dieux. Merde. Alors c'était quoi ce flash lumineux ? Il fouilla dans ses souvenirs de lecture.

« Tu as utilisé ce truc, le pont... Le Bifröst. Le pont qui relie Midgard à Asgard, ou l'inverse je sais pas.

- Tu es bien renseigné mon ami.

- J'ai eu des cours particuliers. Pourquoi tu m'as embarqué ?

- Il fallait que tu disparaisses un moment. »

Thor baissa la tête, et la secoua en ne sachant comment continuer. Il avait reçu cet ordre incroyable de la part de Rogers, et il ne l'avait simplement pas contredit. Tony le regardait avec des yeux ronds. Tout le monde le voulait mort ? Soit. Blondie ne disait plus rien, il se contentait de rester là bêtement immobile. Il n'avait pas jugé utile de préciser où il embarquerait Tony avant de partir vers le Michigan. Maintenant, à moins de revenir sur Midgard, il ne pouvait pas prévenir le reste des Avengers de la réussite de sa mission.

« Disparaître ? Je suis l'Iron Man, je peux pas disparaître comme ça !

- Alors dis moi la vérité. »

La vérité. C'était ça, que tout le monde recherchait. Tony s'installa un peu plus confortablement, sous le regard de Thor, qui tenait déjà son marteau. Il n'avait pas l'air agressif, mais l'humain sentait que le dieu pouvait basculer en une fraction de seconde. Alors il chercha soigneusement ses mots, et parfois il ne comprenait pas lui même ce qui lui était arrivé.

« Loki a débarqué chez moi, du jour au lendemain. Quand j'ai capté qu'il me suivait depuis pas mal de temps, il s'est montré. Il avait su m'embrouiller pour être... Invisible, ou je sais pas quoi. Et là on m'apprend qu'il en a profité pour me dépouiller.

- Le SHIELD a parlé de plusieurs millions de votre monnaie.

- Ouais. Des millions, souffla Tony en se mordant la langue. Et tu sais quoi ? Je me suis rendu compte de rien. Il n'avait qu'à se servir. Il est futé ce con. »

Au regard jeté par Thor, Tony se rendit compte qu'insulter son cadet n'était pas une brillante idée. Il se serait fait un malin de plaisir de mettre le dieu en rogne, mais son armure n'était pas là. Il remarqua d'ailleurs qu'il n'avait plus ses bracelets.

« Le SHIELD ne croit pas en ton innocence. Tu es trop intelligent.

- Il n'y a pas plus débile qu'un homme bourré. J'ai vérifié, la nuit avant que tu n'arrives. Tous les vols correspondent à des jours et à des heures où j'étais rond comme une queue de pelle.

- Rogers m'a demandé de te ramener en lieux sûrs. J'ai pensé qu'ici serait la meilleure solution. »

L'esprit de Tony allait à toute allure. Pepper avait annoncé sa mort en direct, et il avait été emmené dans un autre monde. _Merde_. Son logement s'était effondré, et il était pratiquement certain que l'intervention musclée de Thor avait été filmée. _Remerde_. Loki n'était plus sur Terre, et ça le SHIELD pouvait le confirmer sans mentir. En quelques secondes il réalisa qu'il était véritablement mort aux yeux de ses concitoyens. Plus personne ne se mettrait à sa recherche, son corps avait disparu de la circulation. Il aurait voulu vomir, là sur les draps blancs ou sur les bottes de Thor. A la place il soupira à s'en fendre l'âme. Il avait été vu avec Loki, et maintenant ils s'étaient évaporés de la surface de la Terre. N'importe qui aurait pu croire que les deux s'étaient échappés ensemble.

« Ton frère n'est pas venu les mains vides, dit Tony après de longues minutes de silence. Il est venu m'annoncer le début du Ragnarök.

- Asgard ne le sait que trop bien.

- Les dieux sont tous des enfoirés, ou ce n'est qu'une impression ?

- Modère tes propos si tu tiens à la vie.

- Et ça ne vient à l'idée de personne, de, je ne sais pas... Prévenir Midgard que sa population est menacée par quelque chose de bien plus puissant qu'une meute de guerriers Chitauris mal léchés ?

- Nous réunissons les conseils à ce sujet, dit Thor en croisant ses énormes bras. Nous sommes en train d'étudier les prophéties. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Homme de fer. »

Tony serra ses dents de toutes ses forces. La dernière fois qu'un Asgardien avait assuré qu'il gérait la situation, un criminel de guerre s'était échappé. Il ravala sa bile, avant de se ressaisir. Il considéra le dieu un instant, avant de chercher de quoi se vêtir convenablement dans la pièce. Son cerveau divaguait doucement. Loki était peut être un enfoiré de première, mais au moins lui il avait prit le temps de lui expliquer ce qui était en train de se tramer. S'il ne s'était pas rendu chez lui, Tony serait encore en train de se demander d'où venaient ces tornades. Il aurait regardé le monde se vider petit à petit, sans jamais comprendre. Loki lui avait apporté la connaissance. Loki était un dieu traître mais honnête. Il avait su dire la vérité pour dissimuler son mensonge. Tony fut soulagé de trouver une tenue locale, qu'il enfila avec difficultés tant elle était barrée de sangles.

« Oh que si je vais m'inquiéter. Il y a déjà eu trop de morts sur ma planète. Je me suis juré de les protéger, tous. Aucun ne mérite de mourir pour servir de chair à saucisse à Muspellheim.

- Comment sais tu tout cela ?

- Ton frère est peut être un connard fini, mais il a eu la franchise de me montrer ce qui nous attend si personne ne réagit !

- Il t'a montré cela pour te faire souffrir, dit calmement Thor en aidant Tony à parfaire sa tenue. Rien de tout cela ne pourra se produire. Son évasion ne signifie rien. Nous veillons sur votre sécurité, à tous. »

Tony eut envie de lui cracher au visage. Parfois la bienveillance de Thor le rendait agaçant aux yeux de l'humain.

« Si c'était le cas, si vous en étiez réellement capables, Loki ne serait jamais revenu ici. Il a su vous échapper. Qui sait ce qui peut encore passer sous vos foutus nez ?

- Cette discussion ne nous mènera à rien, dit Thor en ouvrant grand la porte. Nous allons dans le hall, tu as assez dormi.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna l'humain en tentant de ne pas paraître ridicule serré dans un pantalon de cuir.

- Le Père de toute chose tient à savoir qui entre dans son Royaume.

- Ah ouais. Odin. Charmant, réunion familiale. Et dire que je n'ai même pas ramené une bonne bouteille. »

x_x_x_x_x

Quand Thor et Tony arrivèrent ensemble dans le hall, il y avait déjà des centaines de personnes présentes. Le dieu de la foudre en salua quelques unes au passage, mais l'attraction du jour, c'était l'Iron Man, ou du moins l'humain qui l'animait. Quelques uns voulaient s'approcher, surtout des enfants en fait. L'un d'entre eux s'échappa des rangs, et tapota la hanche de Tony qui s'abaissa. C'était un petit garçon blond, a moins qu'il se soit agit d'une fille, ses traits étaient incroyablement fins. L'humain ébouriffa ses cheveux, et continua sa route.

« Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait encore des enfants ici.

- Oh sur Midgard, il serait au moins aussi vieux que toi, dit Thor en saluant la foule, qui s'éleva soudainement en une lourde clameur.

- C'est un dieu ?

- Nous sommes tous des dieux ici. Les légendes de Midgard sont bien incomplètes à ce sujet. »

Tony distingua au loin, tout au bout du grand hall doré, une petite silhouette noirâtre, agenouillée au sol. En s'approchant, il reconnu Loki, un étrange fil vert entourait sa poitrine et ses genoux. Il n'avais pas l'air inquiet, au contraire, on aurait presque pu croire qu'il riait. L'humain le dévisagea un instant. Il y avait quelque chose de dément en lui. Tony se demanda un instant si le dieu pouvait parler. Mais il ne voulait pas tenter le diable, surtout quand Thor avait de quoi le marteler sur place. Il y avait un trône immense, en face d'eux. Il devait être fait par un mégalo, pour être aussi grand. Mais il n'y avait personne dessus, et ce détail sembla inquiéter Thor.

« Reste ici, dit Thor en dégrafant sa longue cape rouge. »

Le dieu s'échappa dans les couloirs, et Tony fut attiré par un léger rire, un peu plus bas. Loki riait, pas joyeusement, mais il riait. L'humain se pencha, pour écouter ce que l'autre avait à dire.

« Sais tu quel dieu meurt en premier dans le grand Ragnarök ? Souffla Loki en faisant cliqueter l'étrange fil vert.

- Je n'en sais rien.

_- Libéré de ses chaînes, le loup géant fils du traître divin, ouvrit grand la gueule, dévorant ce qui fut le Père de toute chose... Les dieux abattus se battirent alors avec plus de rage encore._ »

Un puissant hurlement déchira la salle en deux. Il se transforma en une longue lamentation, et Tony reconnu la voix de Thor, déchirée en un long sanglot. Il se tourna vers Loki, la peur au ventre. Une larme minuscule roula sur sa joue.

« Fenrir... La tête de Loki sembla blêmir en voyant que les gardes se précipitaient vers le cris. »

Tony frissonna en entendant ce nom, et en se rappelant que le nom d'Odin était parmi ceux des victimes du Ragnarök. Il interrogea Loki du regard, qui ne pipa mot. Il se rappela alors de ses paroles. La façon dont les choses se déroulaient n'avait aucune importance, seules les conséquences importaient.

x_x_x_x_x

Pepper éteignit la télévision après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Les nouvelles étaient mauvaises. Une troisième tornade s'était manifestée, en Espagne cette fois. Cent vingt morts. Elle eut un long frisson. Une autre chaîne diffusait une vue aérienne de la dernière demeure Stark détruite. Décidément, les nouvelles allaient trop vite, avant cela personne n'aurait pu soupçonner son existence.

« Loki a disparu, dit Rogers en s'asseyant à côté de Pepper. Le SHIELD est formel. Sa signature énergétique s'est évaporée. Ainsi que celle de Thor.

- Et Tony ?

- Nous n'avons aucune trace de lui. Mais rien n'indique qu'il était encore dans la maison quand elle s'est effondrée. »

La jeune femme mordilla son pouce, tant elle était anxieuse. Où pouvait être Anthony ? Pepper s'agrippa à l'avant bras du Capitaine.

« Est ce que vous pensez... Que Tony pourrait s'enfuir avec Loki ? »

* * *

**Le mot de l'auteur** : Et voici le plus long chapitre depuis le début ! Et c'est reparti pour un petit cours de mythologie.

- Fenrir est le fils de Loki, il a déjà vu le jour dans l'univers Marvel. Fenrir est un loup gigantesque, qui a grandit à Asgard, avant d'être enchaîné et enfermé car il était trop dangereux. Loki est donc son père, sa mère est une géante nommée Angrboda. Il sera libéré durant le Ragnarök et se battra contre Odin, avant de l'avaler. Odin sera vengé par son fils Vidar, qui tuera le loup d'un coup dans le coeur, ou en lui écartelant les mâchoires (les deux versions existent). Il y a d'ailleurs une anecdote à ce sujet, que j'expliquerai dans un prochain chapitre.

- Dans l'univers de Marvel, Vidar existe. Je n'aime pas vraiment son apparence, il n'est pas extrêmement populaire. Les dieux sont parfaitement conscients des textes de Midgard sur le Ragnarök. Voici donc ce qui est implicite dans ce chapitre : la mort d'Odin est associée à celle de Fenrir. La mort du dieu entraîne celle du loup, cela ne peut pas être fait autrement. Loki pleure donc son fils qu'il sait perdu d'avance.

Voilà voilà !

Aujourd'hui je livre un chapitre de chaque fic (Le son du Silence et Merry kiss my Assgard) car ce week end je vadrouille en Allemagne.

Je tenais également à vous dire que les reviews sont très (très) importantes pour les auteurs de fanfic (moi compris). Elles ne sont pas faites pour faire monter un compteur quelconque, mais sont un moyen efficace de me laisser vos impressions, vos critiques, vos commentaires... Je tiens aussi à préciser que vous pouvez me demander n'importe quelle explication, qu'elle fasse partie de la mythologie pure ou de ma fic, je serai ravie d'y répondre.


	14. La couronne en papier

**-Chapitre 13 : La couronne de papier-**

x_x_x_x_x

Tony posa sa main sur le casque de son armure, posé sur une tablette dorée. Son équipement avait été religieusement stocké dans une pièce sans doute riche en histoires, mais il n'avait pas le droit d'y accéder, pour des raisons de sécurité. Il posa l'armature sur son crâne, et il grimaça en constatant que JARVIS n'émettait qu'un faible grésillement, entrecoupé de quelques « bip ». Une femme se tenait là, et portait de longues bandes de cuir.

« Est ce bien nécessaire ? Dit Tony en touchant la matière du bout des doigts. Je peux mettre ma propre armure.

- Cela serait une insulte, affirma la servante en fronçant les sourcils. C'est ainsi que se passent les cérémonies chez nous. Vous devez garder le casque de votre nation, la tenue de votre hôte.

- Or sur cuir, c'est vulgaire.

- Je vous le concède. Maintenant, cessez de bouger Seigneur Stark. »

Tony grimaça face à ce titre trop pompeux pour lui. Ou alors il l'aimait, mais il refusait de se l'avouer. Thor attendait patiemment, la tête basse et la moue boudeuse. Il ne disait rien, encore abattu. Ses yeux avaient quelque chose de terne, d'inhabituel. C'était normal, au fond.

Trois jours plus tôt, Thor avait découvert son père, étendu sur le sol. Il ne saignait pas, son corps n'avait pas souffert, seule sa bouche avait été déformée en un horrible rictus. Il l'avait enlacé, il l'avait pleuré, avant de passer ses doigts quelques fois dans sa barbe. Tony avait tenté de sortir quelques paroles de réconfort, mais il était aussi doué pour cela que pour la politesse. Alors il s'était tenu là, sans rien dire, un long moment. Le corps avait été ensuite emmené sous les ordres de Frigg.

« Seigneur Stark ! Je vais vous piquer, si vous continuez ainsi.

- Si vous saviez combien de personnes m'ont déjà menacé. Vous n'êtes pas très inventive. »

La servante souffla sur une mèche de ses propres cheveux, et piqua assez férocement la cuisse de Tony à l'aide de son aiguille à coudre. Ce dernier ne protesta pas, bien persuadé qu'il l'avait mérité. Thor eut un petit rire, et c'était déjà une victoire. Il se renfrogna immédiatement, en ajustant ses propres épaulettes.

« Tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller, Homme de fer.

- J'y tiens, répondit simplement Tony en contemplant le pantalon qui prenait forme sur ses jambes. Un jour je ferais venir des tailleurs de chez moi à Asgard. Vous craignez.

- Il est de tradition pour les invités de cérémonies si prestigieuses de revêtir une tenue en cuir de cheval. Cela symbolise leur long voyage pour venir jusqu'ici. »

Tony secoua pensivement la tête, tout en tentant de voir ce qu'il se passait. La servante le piqua plusieurs fois en retour, pour tenter d'obtenir un peu d'immobilité. Thor avait l'air d'un enfant, contrarié, et pendant un instant, l'humain en eut pitié. Le dieu avait vu le corps de son père prendre feu, pour ensuite s'évanouir dans l'infinité de l'espace. Là, il n'avait pas versé une larme, il s'était contenté de lever son marteau, et de faire pleuvoir la foudre sur tout Asgard. Tony n'avait pas été convié, il avait tout observé depuis sa chambre. Il détestait ce genre de rituel.

« Un casque et un costume, grommela Tony. Je vais ressembler à un Daft Punk.

- Qui ?

- Laisse tomber, Midgard tout ça. »

Thor baissa la tête pour cacher un autre rire. Il n'oubliera pas de demander des explications à sa bien aimée Jane. Le dieu eut un léger pincement au cœur en pensant à la jeune femme, et il se mordit la lèvre en croisant les bras.

« Tu aimes une humaine ? Dit Thor en vissant son regard dans celui de Tony, l'air perplexe. »

Tony eut un léger mouvement de recul, faisant vociférer la couturière. Bien sûr, qu'il aimait Pepper. C'était devenu une raison de vivre primordiale. Il aurait voulu l'aimer jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, lui offrir une retraite dans les îles, et tout ce qui allait avec. Puis le dieu était arrivé, avec son bagage d'emmerdes toutes plus grosses les unes que les autres. Et enfin Pepper l'avait fait passer pour mort. Elle avait enterré un des plus grands symboles de l'Amérique, alors qu'il était encore vivant.

En trois jours, son esprit avait eu le temps de cogiter. Longtemps. Trop longtemps. Pepper n'aimait pas l'Iron Man. Elle aimait l'homme qui se trouvait dedans. Tony avait compris depuis longtemps que s'il voulait vivre heureux avec elle, il devait renoncer à cette partie de lui. Ce constat, il l'avait déjà fait de nombreuses fois. Mais Tony l'avait repoussé au loin, en comptant sur l'amour de Pepper et sa patience infinie.

« Oui, affirma Tony en ajustant une épaisse ceinture qui avait été posée sur ses hanches. Mais parfois je me demande si je lui rend bien. J'ai fait le con. J'ai voulu la protéger, et finalement, je l'ai mise en danger. »

Thor eut un faible sourire pour son ami. Il ne savait que trop bien que les humains étaient des créatures fragiles et fières. Il souffla doucement, avant de se saisir du casque de l'Iron Man. Il le fit tourner plusieurs fois, avant de le reposer.

« Ici c'est toi qui doit être protégé, dit Thor. Ton équipement ne marche pas en ces lieux.

- Alors ramène moi sur Midgard après ta cérémonie, ça marchera. »

Le dieu tourna le dos à Tony, l'air contrarié. On lui avait demandé de cacher Tony, mais pas de le ramener. Dans un sens, c'était ici que l'humain était le plus en sécurité, libéré de l'emprise de Loki. Ce dernier avait été emprisonné à nouveau, cette fois dans ses propres appartements, la prison habituelle ayant été ravagée.

x_x_x_x_x

Loki enfila méthodiquement sa tenue de cérémonie. Il était habitué, et le fait d'avoir sa magie entravée ne le dérangeait pas vraiment. Au moins, il espérait que c'était l'image qu'il renvoyait aux autres. Il y avait trois gardes dans sa chambre, et Loki se demanda un instant s'il était capable de les neutraliser à mains nues. Son esprit se calma en entendant quelques clameurs venues d'en bas. Le dieu eut l'impression de revenir une éternité en arrière. Pour la seconde fois, il allait assister au couronnement de son frère aîné. Thor l'avait invité, il n'avait pas pu refuser.

« Puis je envoyer un message ? Demanda Loki au garde le plus imposant, qui ne bougea pas. Prenons cela pour un oui. »

Cette fois le garde se tourna vers le captif, et ses yeux semblèrent cracher des flammes. Loki le fixa à son tour, imperturbable. Il avait vu pire. Tellement pire. Ce n'était pas un garde qui l'avait sans doute vu grandir qui allait l'impressionner. Loki attrapa une feuille de papier doré, et y inscrivit avec minutie tout ce qu'il avait à dire. Cela ne dura pas plus de quelques secondes, et il plia la missive avant de la sceller avec un lourd cachet de cire.

« Amenez ceci au Seigneur Stark.

- Nous ne sommes pas vos valets.

- Je n'ai jamais été défait de mon titre de Prince d'Asgard, gronda Loki en tendant le morceau de papier. »

Les gardes échangèrent des regards discrets, et l'un d'entre eux, le plus chétif, s'avança pour s'exécuter, une expression de peur gravée dans ses traits. Loki eut un léger sourire, avant de finir d'ajuster sa tenue. C'était le moment.

x_x_x_x_x

Thor traversa la salle, le dos parfaitement droit, son marteau accroché à sa ceinture. La foule était là, silencieuse, pour la majorité vêtue de noir et endeuillée. Thor lui même ne montra aucun signe de joie en s'agenouillant face à sa mère. Frigg était habillée d'une robe somptueuse, brodée de perles d'or et de nacre. De longs voiles noirs coulaient de ses bras, de sa poitrine et de son dos. Elle n'affichait pas le moindre sourire, mais ses yeux trahissaient une forte émotion. Parfois quelques murmures s'échappaient de la foule, vite calmés par un regard stricte. Tony était là, muet et curieux, interdit. Loki était debout sur les marches qui menaient à l'immense trône, entouré par d'autres divinités. Il avait l'air parfaitement détendu dans son rôle.

« Citoyens d'Asgard, dit Frigg en croisant ses mains. En ces temps de douleur et de peur, il est nécessaire d'avancer. Veillons les uns sur les autres, pour que cela n'arrive plus jamais. Nous ne sommes pas ici pour pleurer, nous ne sommes pas ici pour nous lamenter. Nous sommes ici pour nous assurer que la mémoire d'Odin, à la fois père, frère et mari, ne soit pas souillée. Thor, fils d'Odin, avance toi. »

Le dieu monta une à une les marches qui menaient à l'imposante structure d'or.

« En devenant roi, accepte ta destinée. Veille sur les mondes et sur leurs habitants. Sois juste, sois droit, sois honnête avec ton peuple. Mène les guerres comme tu mènes la paix, apporte l'amour comme tu apportes la peur. Maintenant, tends la main vers les autres, prends les sous ta protection et souviens toi de leurs visages quand tu partiras. »

Thor se tourna vers la foule, qui observait dans un silence religieux. Tony n'arrivait pas à tenir en place, et il se retourna vivement en sentant une main se presser contre une poche de sa tenue. Il regarda, sans rien voir, il y avait trop de monde. L'humain se rendit compte qu'il était petit, par rapport à tous les dieux. Tony se concentra sur Loki, et il était pratiquement persuadé d'avoir vu que le dieu lui avait adressé un léger signe de tête. Tony fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte que quelqu'un avait glissé un morceau de papier doré dans sa poche.

« Ainsi tu acceptes ton rôle, Thor fils d'Odin, dieu de la foudre. Que ta bénédiction traverse les mondes, et que ton titre soit forgé à ton image. »

Tony eut un mouvement de recul en voyant Thor s'asseoir sur l'immense fauteuil. Les yeux du dieu se voilèrent un instant, et il rejeta sa tête en arrière. Ses mains se crispèrent sur le manche de son marteau, avant de se relâcher. Puis un tonnerre d'applaudissement ébranla la salle entière, faisant sursauter l'humain au passage. Ce dernier se mit à applaudir également, quand une petite fille tira sur son pantalon pour lui signaler qu'il n'était pas très poli. Les yeux de Loki croisèrent ceux de Tony, une fois de plus. Le dieu n'avait pas montré le moindre signe de respect, et son casque à cornes brillait d'une étrange lueur. Quand le bruit cessa enfin, Thor se releva et se mit à genoux face à la foule. Frigg posa sa main sur la tête du nouveau roi, murmura quelques mots, avant de reculer d'un pas. La cérémonie était achevée, et tous s'inclinèrent devant le nouveau roi d'Asgard, dans un silence complet. Même Tony avait mit un genou au sol.

Tous, sauf un, qui resta droit face au trône et à son nouveau roi.

« Moi, Loki, Prince d'Asgard, frère de Thor, demande une audience privée. »

x_x_x_x_x

Loki tenta de se défaire de la poigne de ses deux gardes, mais la force lui manquait. Il rua de toutes ses forces, et les pointes de son casque heurtèrent la poitrine d'un des colosses. Ce dernier attrapa Loki par la nuque, le forçant à fléchir les genoux. Le souffle court, il releva la tête vers Thor, qui assistait à la scène sans dire un mot. Après quelques secondes de battement, Loki tira à nouveau sur ses bras, et les deux soldats lâchèrent prise en constatant que le nouveau roi leur avait fait un discret signe de la main. Tony venait d'arriver, à la demande de Thor.

« Mon frère, entama Thor en posant les yeux sur son cadet. Tu as demandé une audience, tu l'as. Parle maintenant, sans crainte.

- Je n'ai jamais eu peur de toi. Les nouvelles sont mauvaises.

- Tu as su pervertir l'esprit d'un humain, le Ragnarök n'arrivera pas avant des millénaires.

- Asgard ne mérite pas un roi aveugle, siffla Loki en défiant son frère du regard. Tu n'as pas la sagesse de ton père, tu n'as pas la clairvoyance de notre mère, alors qu'as tu, toi mon frère ?

- La prudence. »

Thor avait l'air furieux, mais la présence de Tony dans la salle l'empêchait de laisser exploser sa colère. Loki gardait ses bras croisés dans son dos, comme s'il ne changerait plus jamais de posture. Pendant un instant, l'humain se sentit de trop, mais le simple fait de bouger aurait pu briser cet équilibre si fragile.

« La prudence est aussi dangereuse que la témérité, dit Loki. Les faits sont indéniables. Le Ragnarök progresse rapidement, comme un venin qui se propage dans nos veines. N'ignore pas les signes.

- Les écrits sont formels. Je...

- Muspellheim se met en marche ! Il est déjà trop tard ! Hurla Loki en serrant les poings. Trop tard ! Quel texte met en scène la mort de père ? Lequel ? Réponds moi ! Qui est aussi condamné ? »

Tony tiqua face aux propos de Loki, qui avait désigné Odin comme étant son père pour la première fois depuis un long moment. Thor avait l'air de souffrir comme jamais, mais aucun son ne parvenait à s'échapper de sa gorge. Après de longues minutes de silence, qui permirent aux déités de se calmer, l'humain s'avança en direction du trône.

« Je ne vais pas t'appeler « mon Roi » ou une autre connerie du genre. Nous nous sommes battus ensemble. Mais... Tony marqua une légère hésitation. Les faits sont là. Nous avons beaucoup parlé, ton frère et moi. Chez nous on appelle ça une fin du monde. Une foutue fin du monde. Alors ou Asgard se bouge, ou...

- Ou quoi, Homme de fer ?

- Renvoie moi sur Terre. Je peux me battre. Le SHIELD ne m'en empêchera pas.

- Le Ragnarök est la guerre des dieux, pas celle des humains. Je refuse de te laisser prendre les armes au nom de ton monde. Je suis le protecteur de Midgard. »

Tony eut envie de tout détruire, et il se rappela que son armure ne réagissait plus depuis son arrivée dans le monde des dieux. Il jura, tout en observant Loki. Ce dernier affichait un large sourire, comme s'il s'était perdu dans ses pensées. Thor murmura quelques mots pour lui même, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers son frère.

« Thor, tu peux voir l'univers entier de là où tu es. Regarde moi dans les yeux, et ose me dire que le Ragnarök est un mensonge. Ose le dire, ose me renier, ose mentir à ton peuple en lui promettant une paix éternelle. »

Les lèvres de Loki tremblèrent un instant, avant de revenir à une expression neutre. Thor l'observa à son tour, son cœur serré par ce qu'il était en train de voir. Il pressa sa main sur son front, avant de se reprendre. Tony n'était que spectateur de cet échange, et l'envie de s'y intégrer se faisait violence. Mais il préféra se taire, en voyant le nouveau roi se relever. Il chancela un instant, troublé par toutes les images qui s'étaient enchaînées dans son esprit. Il y avait du sang, des flammes, la mort qui s'étirait. Son souffle s'accéléra, et pendant un instant, il sembla avoir peur.

« Je ne peux faire une telle chose, bredouilla Thor.

- Est ce trop demandé de me faire confiance ? Toi celui qui a partagé mon enfance, je te demande de me croire. La fin est là, sous nos yeux. Nous mourrons tous si tu décides de faire la sourde oreille avant l'heure.

- Prouve moi que tu dis vrai, que tes intentions ne sont pas mauvaises.

- Alors envois le sur Midgard avec moi, fais de lui un soldat, clama Tony resté muet jusque là. Fais venir tes meilleurs soldats, et nous nous battrons pour protéger nos terres. »

Les deux dieux fixèrent Tony avec surprise, mais Loki sembla plutôt satisfait. Thor ferma les yeux, et il ne remarqua pas que l'humain venait de ranger un papier doré dans sa poche. Le roi se tourna vers son frère, qui hocha la tête à l'affirmative.

« Alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Loki Odinson, afin d'expier tes fautes envers Midgard, tu combattras pour elle. Bats toi pour les humains, cela réparera mieux leurs cœurs qu'un millénaire dans une cellule. Offre à Midgard ton corps et ton âme, et lave toi de tes crimes. »

x_x_x_x_x

Loki se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil de ses appartements, encadré par une demi douzaine de gardes. Tony était là lui aussi, perdu dans la contemplation de la lettre dorée. Il n'y avait que quelques mots : _« Battons nous. Ensemble. »_

« Je ne suis pas stupide, dit Tony en froissant la lettre. Tu as voulu nous détruire. Tu m'as volé. Tu m'as avoué vouloir tous nous regarder mourir. Et maintenant tu veux qu'on aille défoncer un peuple dont j'ignorais l'existence il y a encore quelques jours, et qui a pour seul but de venir nous pourrir la vie. Normal.

- Et pourtant tu as dit exactement ce que je désirais.

- Je voulais être sûr de pouvoir te parler avant qu'on te remette en taule. Tu veux vraiment empêcher le Ragnarök ?

- Seul je ne peux rien faire. J'ai un certain don pour envoyer les autres se battre à ma place, Stark. Ne néglige pas cela. Vos vies ne m'intéressent pas. »

Tony le regarda avec curiosité, tout en retirant son casque d'Iron Man. Les soldats frémirent, comme s'ils s'attendaient à quelque chose de spectaculaire. Loki eut un petit rire, avant de croiser les jambes. L'esprit de l'humain allait à toute allure pour tenter de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas. Soudain, quelque chose le frappa comme un poing dans la figure.

« T'es loin d'être con Loki. Dis moi ce que tu veux. Réellement, sans me mentir.

- Mes motivations ne changeront jamais, Stark. Je veux vivre. Plus que jamais. C'est la vérité pure.

- Alors pourquoi te battre ? Soupira Tony en massant ses articulations rendues douloureuses par le cuir rigide. C'est le meilleur raccourci vers la tombe. »

Loki refusa de répondre, et il s'étira dans son siège. Son cœur battait doucement, paisible. Pendant un instant, Tony se dit que partager un verre avec cet homme et discuter de la philosophie des alcooliques devait avoir quelque chose d'incroyable.

« Je me suis retrouvé pendant quelques jours à la place de Thor. J'ai vu le temps, j'ai vu les mondes. Asgard est pourrie jusqu'à la moelle, persuadée que son nom seul suffit à faire trembler les autres mondes. Si je suis le dieu des mensonges, alors je suis le digne roi de cet endroit, crois moi.

- Alors quoi ? Tu veux devenir le roi du patelin ?

- Non. Mais réfléchis, Stark. Ici à Asgard, je ne suis qu'un citoyen emprisonné. Sur Midgard, je serai un soldat. Libre comme l'air.

- Tu ne comptes pas nous aider ?

- Il n'y a rien de plus chaotique qu'un champ de bataille, susurra Loki en s'approchant du bord de son fauteuil. Quoi de plus efficace qu'une bonne guerre pour faire disparaître un homme qui en a envie ?

- Enflure.

- Exactement, dit le dieu en saisissant le menton de Tony entre deux doigts. Et tu sais quoi ? Tu ne diras rien. »

Tony serra les dents, comprenant que le dieu était capable de le manipuler à sa guise. En une seconde, il comprit que s'il prévenait Thor des intentions de Loki, il n'enverrait personne sur Midgard, de peur que son frère ne s'échappe à nouveau.

« Je dois te remercier, humain. Sans ta stupidité, je serai déjà en train de m'ennuyer. »

* * *

**Le mot de l'auteur** : Et c'est reparti pour un tour de cochon sponsorisé Loki Laufeyson.

Encore un petit point de culture sur la mythologie nordique : le trône d'Asgard. Il possède un pouvoir équivalent à celui d'Heimdall, en effet le digne roi qui se pose dessus est capable d'avoir une vue sur les neufs mondes, et sur toutes les ramifications d'Yggdrasil. Seul un roi légitime peut employer ce pouvoir. Cependant, contrairement à Heimdall, dès que le dieu quitte le trône, il ne voit plus rien.  
J'ai croisé de nombreuses références à cette particularité, et cela explique que certains rois humains refusaient obstinément de quitter leur trône de peur de rater un événement important. Naturellement ils ne voyaient rien.

Loki fait référence à la mort de Thor, en parlant de venin. Pour rappel, dans les textes relatant le Ragnarök, Thor mourra empoisonné.

Vous noterez également que Loki a été capable de voir à travers les mondes en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil royal. Je vous laisse tirer vos conclusions.

Je tenais à remercier tous mes lecteurs, pour les favs, les follows et les reviews. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire, ça me fait toujours plaisir, et me motive à continuer. A bientôt pour la suite, qui comportera quelques éléments que beaucoup attendent.


	15. La magie électrique

**-Chapitre 14 : La magie électrique-**

x_x_x_x_x

Tony massait son front douloureux. Des heures qu'il tentait de refaire fonctionner son armure, mais rien n'y faisait : il n'arrivait même pas à ouvrir le plastron de l'Iron Man. Il s'était même écorché le bout des doigts en tentant de forcer le mécanisme. Tony jura à voix haute, avant d'envoyer voler un petit outil de fortune à travers la fenêtre. Là, il avait envie de s'arracher les cheveux. Il ne comprenait pas, et Tony détestait ne pas comprendre. Pourtant cela devait marcher ! Il avait vu des centaines de lampes dans tout le palais, et pas uniquement de vulgaires torches. Il suffisait d'effleurer le pied d'une de ces lampes pour qu'elle se mette à briller. Alors quoi ? Un véritable casse tête.

« Tu n'essayes pas comme il faut. »

Tony sursauta, tiré de ses pensées. Il ne songea même pas à brandir quoi que ce soit, il n'était même pas armé. Loki se tenait là, appuyé contre un mur de la chambre de l'humain. Il avait l'air fatigué, mais ses yeux brillaient toujours autant de cette froide détermination. Le dieu s'avança vers l'armure inanimée, et glissa un doigt entre deux plaques de métal. Elles s'écartèrent sans opposer la moindre résistance, dévoilant les boyaux électroniques de l'Iron Man. Tony souffla de surprise, choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir. Loki fouillait l'intérieur méthodiquement, avec une fascination non feinte.

« Comment ? Tu l'as ouverte, là, comme ça !

- Tu ne lui a pas demandé comme il fallait, dit Loki en extirpant une petite diode au niveau du cou de l'armure. Sois poli, elle te le rendra bien. »

Tony arqua un sourcil songeur face à cette réflexion, et il manqua de s'étrangler en constatant que la diode clignotait doucement entre les doigts de Loki. Le dieu l'observait tout en riant doucement. Décidément, la technologie de Midgard avait quelque chose de trop rudimentaire à ses yeux. Tony lui arracha la diode des mains, qui s'éteignit immédiatement.

« Bon. C'était quoi le tour de passe passe ? Dit Tony l'air bougon. De la magie ? De la poudre ?

- De la logique élémentaire. »

Loki se pencha à nouveau sur l'armure, avant de poser son pied sur l'épaule droite de l'Iron Man. Tony le regarda avec incompréhension, et il couina d'horreur en voyant la déité arracher un bras rouge. L'humain s'avança, de peur qu'un autre membre y passe. A la place, Loki lui tendit le bras, lui intimant l'ordre silencieux de l'enfiler.

« Tu l'as mutilé, gronda Tony en ajustant son poignet. Je vais devoir tout réparer.

- Il sera plus facile pour moi de te montrer ce que je désire. Vois tu, Stark, Midgard est devenue une idiote qui ne croit qu'en sa technologie, reniant les bases de la logique. J'ai eu le temps d'étudier vos méthodes.

- Ouais. En brutalisant un pauvre homme qui a dû devenir fou depuis le temps.

- Et toi, minauda Loki en se plaçant derrière Tony, combien d'hommes et de femmes sont devenus fous de douleur à cause de toi ? Combien ont perdu la raison en voyant un proche réduit en bouillie par une de tes créations ? »

Tony baissa la tête, silencieux. Cet enfoiré avait le don de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, et l'humain dû faire un effort pour ne pas le repousser. Loki s'était glissé contre son dos, plaquant son propre bras sur le fragment d'armure.

« Tu me fais confiance ? Souffla Loki en resserrant ses doigts sur le poignet métallique.

- Jamais de la vie.

- Cela est mieux ainsi. Ne me fais jamais confiance. »

Tony n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Autour de son bras, l'armure s'était animée. Le répulseur brilla d'une étrange lueur verdâtre, avant de se tourner vers le visage de l'humain, guidé par la main de Loki. Tony tenta de reculer, mais le dieu le maintenait fermement, c'était impossible. Alors il ferma les yeux dans l'attente. Il se concentra sur son propre rythme cardiaque, étrangement calme. Il aurait dû battre la chamade, s'affoler, sa tension aurait dû exploser, mais Tony était désespérément calme. Trop calme.

« Tu ne tireras pas, dit Tony en ravalant sa salive.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Car dieu ou pas, à cette distance, si je tirais avec mon répulseur nous aurons tous les deux le crâne pulvérisé. Je n'y survivrai pas, c'est certain, mais toi tu n'en sais rien. Tu ne veux pas mourir, alors tu ne prendras pas de risque. »

Loki eut un petit rire, avant de poursuivre sa torsion. Rapidement, Tony posa un genou à terre, avant de se retrouver allongé sur le sol, la paume de sa main gantée face à sa bouche. La lueur verte était toujours là, preuve que l'armure était fonctionnelle. Il se maudit d'avoir congédié les gardes, qui avaient reçu l'ordre d'obéir à cet invité si capricieux.

« Et maintenant ? Si je tire, ta cervelle maculera mes habits. Ton sang ruinera sans aucun doute ce magnifique tapis. Il n'y a plus aucun risque pour moi. »

Tony sentit que son corps était en train de se raidir, sous la menace. Son esprit allait au ralenti, et ses yeux scrutaient le dieu penché au dessus de lui. L'espace d'un instant, leurs yeux se croisèrent. Pourquoi fallait il toujours qu'il se sente étouffé en se plongeant dedans ? Tony avait l'univers tout entier en face de lui, condensé dans deux orbes vertes. Loki pressa la main de l'Iron Man un peu plus, faisant cracher quelques étincelles au répulseur.

« Si je te tuais là ? Je pourrais m'enfuir, loin, très loin... La voix de Loki trembla, comme si elle s'était perdue au loin.

- Tu comptes sur moi pour te retenir ? Cracha Tony en tentant de se dégager. Dégage, je te l'ai déjà dit.

- Si c'était si facile, je serais déjà loin ! »

Loki souleva brutalement la main armée de Tony, et un énorme flash lumineux explosa à côté du cou de l'humain. Il cria, non pas de peur mais de surprise. Sa tête aurait très pu être transformée en charpie, mais il était totalement conscient. Tony jeta un coup d'œil discret au tapis, qui fumait encore suite à l'impact. Loki plaça cette fois le morceau d'armure au dessus du réacteur ARK de Tony, qui frémit imperceptiblement. Ce dieu allait le rendre fou.

« Fuir, toujours fuir... Susurra Loki en faisant grésiller le répulseur. Je pourrais survivre ainsi pendant des siècles. »

Tony déglutit difficilement, quelque chose n'allait pas dans le raisonnement et la volonté de la divinité. L'humain ferma les yeux, il devait gagner du temps, prier que le bruit de la détonation allait attirer quelqu'un.

« Mais tu ne veux pas survivre, dit Tony en essayant encore de le repousser. Tu veux vivre. Il y a une différence, non ?

- C'est exact.

- Alors fuir ne servira à rien. Ton nom est dans les textes, tu dois mourir. Peu importe comment, tu crèveras pendant le Ragnarök. Ça va te rattraper, tu ne pourras rien y faire. Tony commençait à avoir du mal à respirer, Loki le fixait avec insistance. Mais merde ! Lâche moi ! »

Loky ne desserra pas sa prise, mais un certain intérêt venait de naître dans son esprit. Et si l'humain avait raison ? Tant que son nom restait dans les prophéties, il était condamné à mourir, peu importait comment. Le dieu se crispa un instant, avant de laisser un peu d'espace à Tony. Ce dernier tenta encore de se retirer, mais son bras était plié de façon à ce que cela soit impossible.

« Tu ne comprends pas, Loki ? La seule façon de sauver ta peau, c'est d'arrêter toutes ces conneries de toi même. Ici, personne ne se bougera pour le faire à ta place.

- Tais toi, cracha le dieu en redressant Tony à bouts de bras. Ne crois tu pas que j'ai déjà fait cette conclusion ?

- Alors pourquoi veux tu toujours fuir au lieu de faire face ? »

Tony retomba lourdement au sol, Loki lui avait retiré son bras armé et l'avait jeté au loin dans un tintamarre de ferraille. Le dieu baissa la tête, visiblement troublé par leurs échanges. L'humain se releva avec difficulté, tant son cœur battait de manière irrégulière. Il aurait pu appeler un garde, faire emprisonner ce fou furieux dans un cachot et ne plus jamais l'en faire sortir.

« Sais tu que tu vas aussi mourir, Stark ?

- Ouais. Deux humains qui survivent, bla bla bla. Je n'ai pas reçu mon carton d'invitation pour repeupler le monde, j'en déduis que je ne suis pas l'heureux élu.

- Et cela ne t'inquiète pas ?

- Non. Car je vais me battre pour ma vie, et celle des autres. Peut être que je vais clamser après deux minutes de combat, j'en sais rien, mais je partirai en paix car j'aurais essayé. »

Loki fronça les sourcils, fasciné par le raisonnement de cet humain si chétif à ses yeux. Était il courageux ou simplement stupide ? Il ne se posa pas la question longtemps, la seconde hypothèse était la plus vraisemblable. Tony osa enfin soutenir le regard de la déité, comme s'il se sentait brusquement plus fort.

« Quoi que je fasse, je vais mourir, dit Loki en tremblant légèrement. On m'a élevé comme un dieu, je ne dois pas redouter la mort, je dois la combattre comme si elle était une vieille amie. Je dois l'accueillir quand elle vient à moi, l'embrasser quand le moment sera venu.

- Tu as la trouille.

- Tu l'as dit toi même, je ne suis pas un dieu. Le Ragnarök, le destin des dieux. Alors pourquoi devrais je mourir comme eux ? De quel droit m'ont ils intégré dans leur stupide combat ? Je n'ai rien à faire dans tout cela. Mon fils était il un dieu ? Non. Et pourtant il est mort lui aussi.

- Fenrir ? Demanda Tony en frottant ses mains. Celui supposé avaler Odin ?

- Lui même. Je le sens au fond de moi, il a offert son dernier souffle. »

Loki serra les poings, avant de tourner le dos à Tony. Son fils était mort, et il ne savait pas comment. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que cette nuit il avait senti une violente douleur dans sa poitrine. Il secoua nerveusement la tête avant de saisir l'humain par le col. La tentation de le défenestrer à nouveau était atrocement forte, mais il se ravisa avant de le lâcher. Il hésita un long moment, avant de reprendre la parole.

« Quand nous étions chez toi, sous le dôme, je t'ai demandé de t'enfuir avec moi.

- J'aurais accepté, si tu avais été une blonde avec une quantité monumentale d'alcool. Mais bon. Toi tu es genre brune incendiaire à la LSD.

- Te battrais tu pour Midgard ? Chuchota Loki en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Tony.

- Je me bat depuis longtemps. Au moment même où je rentre, je mettrai tout mon armement à disposition pour botter le cul de ces créatures. Que tu sois là pour donner un coup de main ou non.

- Et que dirais tu, si je te proposais d'aller régler le problème à sa source ? Dit Loki après un long silence.

- Tu t'es fait pousser une paire de couilles pendant la nuit ? »

Tony baissa la tête à temps, évitant au passage le poing de Loki qui fit siffler l'air au dessus de lui. Mettre un dieu en colère n'était pas la plus brillante des idées, et il se rendit compte que Loki pouvait être bien plus violent que n'importe quelle divinité de ce palais doré. Il grimaça, tout en tentant d'apaiser la créature qui se tenait en face de lui. Loki reprit la parole, les lèvres pincées.

« Muspellheim est la source de la misère des mondes, et ne cessera que lorsqu'il n'y aura plus rien à détruire... Ou quand il n'y aura plus personne pour le mener, ajouta Loki avec un léger sourire. Coupez la tête du roi, le peuple avancera.

- Surt ? Demanda Tony en croisant les bras.

- Lui même. Si nous le tuons, le monde conquérant n'aura plus de leader, et figera le Ragnarök dans le temps. C'est la meilleure solution. »

Loki avait l'air sûr de lui, et son ton ne laissait aucun doute sur sa détermination. S'il devait faire ça pour assurer sa survie, alors il le ferait. Tony le jaugeait du regard, et s'attarda sur son cou un long moment. Ses muscles se contractaient doucement, joliment dessinés sous la peau blanche. L'humain se rabroua mentalement. Tuer le roi d'un monde dont il ignorait absolument tout ? C'était totalement fou. Et c'est pour cela que l'idée lui semblait si séduisante.

« Asgard ne fera rien pour entrer en guerre avec un autre monde. Thor redoute un échec similaire à celui de Jötunheim, alors il fait preuve de... Prudence. Quel mot ridicule dans sa bouche.

- Tu peux nous embarquer à Muspellheim ?

- Oui, dit Loki. Alors ?

- Se battre chez moi ou dans un recoin de l'univers que je ne connais pas. Mais que choisir ! Siffla Tony en tentant de remettre le bras de son armure en place. Tu n'as pas plus dangereux ?

- Réfléchis. Y aller directement sauvera bien des vies. Peut être même celle de ton humaine... »

Tony se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil qui craqua sous son poids. Il se tourna vers Loki, qui s'était appuyé sur une haute fenêtre. Il affichait un sourire en coin, trop sûr de lui pour être sincère. L'humain réfléchissait, pesant toutes les possibilités. Lutter sur la Terre pour repousser l'ennemi, ou lutter là bas pour l'anéantir. C'était une stratégie simple, mais le choix était difficile.

« Thor n'approuverait pas.

- Depuis quand te soucies tu de lui ? Dit Loki avec un sincère étonnement. »

L'humain se renfrogna sur son siège, Loki avait raison, une fois de plus. Il soupira, avant de continuer à aligner ses pensées. S'il se battait sur Terre, le risque de contre attaque était élevé, et il ne pouvait se permettre de risquer tant de vies. S'il se battait sur Muspellheim, les troupes reviendraient sur place, et c'était sa propre vie qui serait fortement compromise. Mais à choisir, était il plus juste de risquer une seule vie, ou des millions d'autres ? _Merde_. Loki le regardait encore, l'air mauvais. Tony aurait tout donné pour savoir à quoi il pensait, à cet instant.

« Qu'est ce qui me prouve que tu ne vas pas m'abandonner sur Muspellheim ?

- Absolument rien. Je suis imprévisible. »

Loki gloussa un instant, devant l'air déconfit de Tony. Il ne ressentait pas le besoin de cacher sa véritable nature aux yeux de l'humain, ni même de lui mentir. Il devait se l'avouer, Stark était trop intelligent pour être dupé si facilement. Il apprenait, et vite. Mais Tony se ravisa, en essayant de redresser le corps de son armure. Elle avait été vidée de son énergie, parfaitement inutile.

« De toute manière, je ne peux rien faire. En dehors de chez moi, mon armure ne marche pas. Je ne suis qu'un poids mort.

- Alors laisse moi t'apprendre à la nourrir, murmura Loki d'une voix trop chaude pour être naturelle. Ce sera ma... Garantie. »

Loki passa sa main sur l'armure pantin, qui se mit à briller dans un cliquetis infernal avant de se redresser de toute sa hauteur. Elle s'ouvrit sans un bruit, comme elle l'avait toujours fait pour accueillir Tony. Ce dernier hésita un long moment, avant de se glisser dedans. L'armure se referma sur lui, ne laissant que sa tête à découvert. Loki s'empara du casque, posé jusque là sur un petit bureau. Il pressa sa main contre les fentes des yeux, qui s'illumina d'une lueur verte. Sans plus de cérémonie, le dieu ouvrit le précieux mécanisme, pour l'enfoncer sur le crâne de Tony.

« Tu vas apprendre comme j'ai appris. Si un enfant d'Asgard est capable de le faire, peut être qu'un misérable humain y arrivera. »

Brusquement, des milliers d'images se bousculèrent devant les yeux de Tony, qui se laissa guider en silence.

x_x_x_x_x

_Loki trébucha dans les longs couloirs de sa demeure. Il courait, seul, son frère étant en train de s'entraîner au combat avec son maître d'armes. Derrière lui il y avait d'autres enfants, un peu plus âgés, qui courraient après Loki. Terrifié, il tenta de se réfugier dans une pièce, mais elle était fermée à clefs. Il eut envie de pleurer, mais il préféra avancer en constatant que les autres gagnaient du terrain au fur et à mesure du temps. _

_« Laissez moi ! Hurla Loki à l'adresse de ses poursuivants. Laissez moi !_

_- Tu n'as qu'à demander à ton père ! »_

_Un petit garçon, l'air mauvais, accélérait pour mieux se saisir du petit dieu qui cria encore plus fort, griffant et frappant tout ce qu'il pouvait. Les autres riaient, il ne faisait pas bien mal. Loki se débattait comme un diable, et son coude heurta le nez du plus fort._

_« Mais pourquoi... A l'aide !_

_- Et toi, pourquoi tu ne viens pas avec nous ? Tu as peur ? Tu as peur petit Loki ? Tu ne sais pas te battre ? Ah non j'oubliais... Siffla le gamin. Tu es l'avorton de la portée. Dommage que ton père ne... »_

_L'enfant tenait son nez sanglant entre ses mains, et Loki s'était relevé prêt à se battre. Il savait qu'il ne valait absolument rien dans ce domaine, mais il refusait de se laisser faire ainsi. Et puis Thor allait sûrement venir pour l'aider. Oui, c'était ça. Alors il ferma les yeux, et son corps tout entier lui brûla._

x_x_x_x_x

Tony retira rapidement le casque qui encerclait sa tête, avant d'interroger Loki du regard. La déité secoua doucement la tête. Pour la première fois, l'humain eut pitié de Loki, qui pressa à nouveau sa main sur le casque de l'Iron Man. Un jour, il avait été un enfant, avec ses craintes et ses faiblesses. Comme n'importe qui. Les images recommencèrent à défiler inlassablement.

x_x_x_x_x

_Loki gémissait en tenant sa jambe droite, et ses côtes. Il saignait abondamment, ses lèvres avaient été fendues et son nez probablement cassé. Le jeune dieu s'était réfugié dans une salle d'eau, pantelant, et s'était recroquevillé sous une vasque. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues, et il se mordait la langue. Une longue griffure barrait son front en deux._

_« Je ne peux pas... Murmura Loki en se relevant. Je ne peux pas... »_

_Le dieu se regardait dans un miroir, ses genoux tremblaient. Il ne pouvait pas se montrer ainsi à son frère, qui retournerait tout le palais pour retrouver tous les coupables. Dans un sens, Loki se disait qu'ils ne méritaient que ça, mais il refusait de s'abaisser à leur niveau. Il passa ses mains sur les plaies en sifflant de douleur, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Un long frisson traversa le dos de Loki quand il remarqua qu'il n'était plus seul._

_« Mère... Soupira Loki en se passant le visage à l'eau._

_- Mon enfant. »_

_Frigg s'abaissa à la hauteur de Loki, pour l'aider à se nettoyer. L'enfant la repoussa sans grande conviction, persuadé qu'il pouvait se débrouiller seul. Après quelques secondes d'hésitations, il se jeta dans le giron de sa mère, laissant son corps frêle trembler par vagues successives. _

_« Mère... Je... Je dois apprendre à me battre._

_- Tu es trop jeune, et tu ne dois pas t'abaisser à cela. Frigg caressa la tête de Loki, pour le rassurer. - Tu es unique, mon fils. Sois en fier, tu es Prince d'Asgard, et cela personne ne pourra te le retirer. _

_- Mère apprends moi la magie. Je ne veux pas que Thor puisse me voir ainsi. _

_- Refermer les plaies en surface ne changera pas ce que tu ressens à l'intérieur, assura Frigg en appuyant sa main sur le petit nez brisé. »_

_Loki se regarda à nouveau dans le miroir, stupéfait par ce qu'il voyait. Son nez était à nouveau droit, mais il avait encore un peu mal. L'enfant comprenait ce que sa mère était en train de lui expliquer._

_« La magie viendra à toi quand ton corps sera prêt. Tu es mon fils, Loki. Ne l'oublie pas. La magie est un don que nous avons en commun. »_

x_x_x_x_x

Tony retira son casque aussi lentement que possible. Il ne s'était pas attendu à voir une scène aussi intime de la vie de Loki, et ce dernier avait l'air gêné. Mais il ne resta pas longtemps ainsi, car il aida l'humain à s'extirper de l'armure.

« As tu compris ? Dit Loki en posant le casque sur un haut meuble doré.

- C'est bizarre... Ton nez a bien été cassé ce jour là ?

- C'est exact.

- Et ta mère l'a soigné, comme ça, en un claquement de doigt. Mais... Tony tira pensivement sur son bouc. Mais à l'intérieur c'était toujours aussi fracassé, j'ai bien vu que tu avais encore mal. Merde je ne comprends pas. Comment ?

- Tu l'as dit toi même quand nous étions à l'hôtel. Nous les mages d'Asgard sommes capables d'arranger la matière comme bon nous semble, et d'en faire ce que nous désirons. Une réorganisation moléculaire. »

Tony l'observa longuement, la bouche grande ouverte. Tout était en train de s'assembler dans sa tête, et il regarda son armure, qui avait l'air encore parcourue par un léger courant électrique. Il interrogea Loki du regard, il n'osait pas tirer ses propres conclusions. Ce dernier l'encouragea presque à parler, curieux de connaître les pensées de l'humain.

« Tu as mis de l'électricité dans mon armure... Ce ne sont que des particules chargées, positivement ou négativement. Elles se déplacent, et forme un courant. C'est ce courant qui allume nos lampes, fait marcher nos appareils... Mais ça n'a aucun sens.

- Continue, ordonna Loki, qui commençait à être amusé par la situation.

- Tu es en train de me dire que l'électricité, c'est de la magie ? »

Tony regardait le dieu avec des yeux ronds de stupeur. C'était la conclusion qui s'imposait, sinon son armure ne se serait jamais mise en marche, il lui fallait une forte source d'énergie électrique pour s'ouvrir et effectuer toutes les connexions nécessaires avec le corps de Tony.

« Je dis simplement que l'électricité est une branche de la magie. Si tu sais comment mettre en mouvement chaque particule qui compose une entité, alors tu pourras tout connaître d'elle, et la contrôler comme si elle avait été un de tes organes. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, Loki posa sa main sur le réacteur ARK de Tony. L'humain le dévisagea complètement affolé, en tentant de reculer à nouveau. Mais l'autre le tenait, et refusait de le laisser partir. De longs arcs verts jaillirent de sa poitrine, et l'instant d'après il eut l'impression d'avoir été assommé par le meilleur des alcools. Tony ferma les yeux, bercé par la douce sensation. Le monde aurait pu exploser sous ses pieds, il n'aurait pas bougé d'un centimètre tant il se sentait bien.

* * *

**Le mot de l'auteur** : Un chapitre très spécial, un huis clos entre nos deux protagonistes. J'ai voulu présenter ma vision de la magie, qui je l'espère pourra vous convaincre au fur et à mesure des chapitres.

Sachez tout d'abord que l'électricité est présente absolument partout : même dans votre corps, elle fait son oeuvre. En effet, le système nerveux est régit par signaux électriques complexes.

L'électricité est donc un déplacement de matière, des électrons chargés, qui apporte une certaine quantité d'énergie, pouvant amener à des réaction de chaleur, de communication, de mouvement, de réflexe... Il a donc été nécessaire pour moi de raccorder cela à de la magie : elle permet donc de faire bouger les électrons de la matière (les électrons sont une part des atomes qui constituent les molécules) pour la réarranger comme il se doit. J'espère avoir été claire dans mes explications !

Si vous avez une question, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP, je vous répondrai. Aussi, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir ! J'envoie le prochain chapitre très vite, ça risque de bouger !

Dédicace à Calliston, finalement j'ai pu utiliser ta suggestion dans le récit !


	16. De vert et de sang

**Avertissement** : Scène à caractère explicite. Vous pouvez la passer à partir de la seconde sous partie. RDV mercredi prochain pour le chapitre 16.

* * *

**-Chapitre 15 : De vert et de sang-**

x_x_x_x_x

Les yeux de Tony roulèrent dans leurs orbites, et il dû se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas hurler. Il sentait que son cœur était en train de s'emballer, que sa température corporelle était en train d'augmenter et que sa bouche devenait de plus en plus sèche. Mais paradoxalement, tout son corps était en train de se détendre. Ses bras ne se battaient plus, ses jambes restaient là, à pendre dans le vide. Tony s'était écroulé sur le lit, et il était certain d'avoir senti le poids de Loki sur ses hanches. Cependant cette sensation s'était rapidement envolée, remplacée par un rire et un claquement de porte. Le dos de l'humain s'arqua plusieurs fois, de longs frissons partaient de son réacteur pour venir mourir dans son bas ventre. Il jura plusieurs fois, en se rendant compte que l'autre l'avait laissé seul. Dans cet état. _Merde_. Tony souffla tout l'air de ses poumons en tentant de se calmer. Mais c'était impossible, et il le savait. Au bout d'une longue minute, Tony laissa échapper un long gémissement qui en disait long sur ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Il tourna rapidement la tête, il était seul dans sa chambre, il en était certain.

Tony voulait implorer, que tout cela cesse, mais il n'y avait personne pour écouter ses prières. Il se tourna sur le ventre, comme pour étouffer l'horrible sensation. Non. C'était encore pire. L'humain eut toutes les peines du monde à retirer son pull, pour jeter un coup d'œil à son réacteur. Verte. La lumière n'était plus bleue, mais verte. _Verte comme les yeux de Loki_, pensa Tony en se rhabillant à regrets. Il remarqua que son front été en sueur, et que la tourmente s'était muée en une douce folie. Là, il se sentait mieux quand quelque chose touchait directement sa peau, un contact qui l'électrisait littéralement.

« Je vais le tuer, grommela Tony en mordant sa main pour ne pas produire d'autre son. Je vais le... »

Tony écrasa ses mains sur ses yeux. Oui, il allait l'assassiner, quand il sera capable de marcher correctement. Son corps devenait de plus en plus sensible, et il eut envie, l'espace d'un instant de répondre à l'appel qui lui était lancé. A nouveau il vérifia s'il était seul, avant de s'installer un peu plus confortablement. Il souffla doucement, en se disant qu'il allait commettre une énorme erreur. Tony tenta d'ignorer sa conscience. En général il la faisait taire avec quelques verres d'alcool.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'a fait ? Gémit Tony pour lui même en baissant la tête. »

L'humain déglutit difficilement en constatant qu'une légère bosse était en train de déformer l'étoffe de son pantalon. Il se maudissait d'être aussi faible, et quand il croisa les bras pour tenter d'oublier la sensation, la délicieuse torture redoubla d'intensité. La lueur du réacteur brilla un peu plus, agressive. Tony soupira une énième fois avant de déboutonner méthodiquement son pantalon. Il se coucha à nouveau, cette fois sous les couvertures. Tony porta sa main une première fois à son sexe, et une violente décharge irradia sa poitrine. Il resserra lentement ses doigts autour de la hampe de chair, et il ferma les yeux. Tony s'imagina sa délicieuse Pepper, assise au dessus de lui, la bouche entrouverte, simplement vêtue d'une fine lingerie blanche. Elle était belle, ainsi. Alors qu'il commença le premier mouvement, une violente douleur secoua ses cuisses, forçant Tony à se relever.

« Mais quoi bordel ? Cria Tony en se mordant les mains. Espèce d'enfoiré ! »

Tony se laissa tomber en arrière. La douleur était infâme, il ne se souvenait pas avoir vécu cela. C'était comme si ses muscles se mettaient à fondre, et que ses ligaments étaient cruellement étirés. La lueur qui s'échappait de son torse se calma un instant, terne. Puis la douce sensation revint petit à petit, chaude et bienveillante. Alors à nouveau, il se forgea l'image mentale de sa compagne, mais ses jambes s'étaient tendues comme un avertissement. Tony grimaça, comprenant ce que le dieu venait de lui infliger, le maudissant toujours plus. L'humain vida son esprit du mieux possible, tentant de se souvenir des paroles de ses chanson favorites. Sa main allait et venait avec une lenteur calculée, pour arrêter au moindre signe de douleur. Un léger soulagement s'installa, au fur et à mesure que son rythme s'intensifiait.

« Je vais le tuer, dit à nouveau Tony.

Cette fois il rejeta la tête en arrière, dévoré par une intense vague de plaisir. Son érection se faisait plus pressante, et ses mains accélérèrent d'elles mêmes. Son corps tout entier baignait dans une brume de bien être, qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer. Tony mordit encore sa main pour étouffer ses gémissements, qui devenaient de plus en plus rauques. Il eut l'impression de s'étouffer à plusieurs reprises, au même rythme que les pulsations lumineuses qui émanaient du réacteur ARK. De longues minutes passèrent avant que Tony ne se décide à abdiquer. Il se cacha mieux dans les couvertures, avant de se laisser totalement aller dans sa propre main.

« Merde... Marmonna Tony en s'essuyant maladroitement. C'est quoi ce délire encore ? »

Tony reprenait lentement sa respiration, allongé sur le dos, les jambes écartées sans la moindre élégance. Il tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans sa mémoire. Loki l'avait touché, après lui avoir parlé de sa foutue magie, et s'était fait la malle sans ajouter un mot. Tony repensa avec effrois à New York, quand Loki avait tenté de le posséder grâce à son sceptre. Est ce qu'il y était parvenu, cette fois ? Tony hurla dans les coussins, encore tremblant de son orgasme. Une sensation de froid figea sa poitrine, interpellant l'attention de l'humain. La lueur de l'ARK était redevenue d'un bleu apaisant, et il remarqua du coin de l'œil que quelques lumières dans son armure ouverte s'étaient éteintes brusquement. Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensa.

x_x_x_x_x

Thor posa ses mains sur son front, la tête douloureuse. Les images se succédaient, venues des neufs mondes. Il y avait de tout, de la glace qui recouvrait des cadavres, des bêtes gigantesques chevauchées par d'autres minuscules en comparaison. Loki l'observait, parfaitement silencieux face à son nouveau roi. Il se demanda un instant si un jour, il arriverait à le considérer comme tel. Le dieu comprenait le malaise que l'autre pouvait ressentir. Un flot d'informations interminable.

« Que vois tu ? Tenta Loki, agacé par le silence qui régnait dans la pièce. Je sais qu'il est difficile de s'habituer à cette sensation, mais nous n'avons pas le temps.

- J'ai mal, répondit faiblement Thor en frottant ses yeux. »

Loki siffla dédaigneusement. Ainsi son frère se comportait encore comme un enfant ? Certes il savait parfaitement ce que l'autre pouvait voir, mais le fait qu'il soit si peu résistant l'étonnait. Thor se redressa, et d'un signe de main, fit venir une jeune femme, qui tenait un plateau recouvert de verres d'eau. La divinité les avala tous d'un trait, avant de se replonger dans ses pensées.

« Que vois tu sur Midgard ?

- De la peur, et tellement de sang... Quelque chose les frappe, ils ne savent pas de quoi il s'agit. A les entendre, c'est la huitième fois. »

Loki arqua un sourcil songeur, faisant l'opération mentalement. Son frère devait forcément faire allusion aux tornades. La première avait emporté quinze humains, la seconde trente... Alors la huitième avait dû faire disparaître mille neuf cent vingt humain. Au total, pratiquement quatre mille humains avaient été engloutis à travers Midgard.

« Il serait regrettable que ta... Jane disparaisse.

- Tais toi, cracha Thor en se concentrant à nouveau. Je vais faire préparer des troupes, pour les envoyer sur Midgard. C'est la seule solution.

- Dois je donc me préparer également ? Minauda Loki en faisant apparaître son casque comme s'il avait toujours été là. Dois je avertir ce cher Stark que nous partons dès que possible ? Il était occupé tout à l'heure, je suppose qu'il a... Terminé. »

Le dieu malicieux étouffa un léger rire. Il était parfaitement conscient de ce qu'il avait infligé à l'humain, dans quel état il avait dû se trouver pendant tout ce temps, et comment il devait se sentir à l'heure actuelle. Loki eut un discret sourire, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers son frère. Thor s'était replongé dans la contemplation de l'univers.

« Je ne vois rien de Muspellheim, soupira Thor. Rien qu'une étendue rougeoyante, aucune âme mauvaise. Peuvent ils se cacher ?

- Sans doute, dit simplement Loki en s'asseyant sur les marches qui menaient au trône. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Doit on faire mugir les cornes de guerre ?

- Non. Toi et l'Homme de fer, vous resterez ici en sécurité. Vous n'irez sur Midgard que lorsque mes soldats auront sécurisé une zone suffisamment vaste pour assurer un transfert sans danger. Des mages soigneurs seront aussi envoyés sur place.

- Un bon soldat ne doit il pas mourir sur le champ de bataille ?

- C'est exact. Ils sont pour...

- Pour l'humain, oui. Il n'avait pas très bien supporté le voyage. Si je m'en étais chargé, cela ne serait pas arrivé. Dois donc supposer que je vais rester emprisonné ici ?

- Non. Tu es libre de te déplacer dans le palais, mais n'en sort pas. Cependant, veille à n'offenser personne, ou je devrais te faire isoler.

- Ne me demande pas l'impossible. »

Loki adressa un clin d'œil à Thor, avant de s'éclipser en sautillant presque. Décidément, il était de trop bonne humeur pour se laisser abattre par l'incapacité notoire de son frère à gouverner correctement.

x_x_x_x_x

Tony ajusta maladroitement son pantalon, et quitta sa chambre en s'assurant que personne ne pouvait le voir. Il se maudissait, et priait que personne n'avait été témoin de sa débauche. Il s'arrêta face à une longue colonne d'hommes, qui marchaient à un rythme soutenu. Tous étaient immenses, et mesuraient sans doute plus de deux mètres. Thor aurait fait pâle figure à côté d'eux. Tous étaient armés jusqu'aux dents, dans une synchronisation impeccable. Tony se décida à les suivre, sans trop savoir où il devait se rendre. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était fuir cette chambre, le plus loin possible.

L'expérience avait été atrocement dérangeante. Non pas car il l'avait subie de force, mais car il avait purement et simplement perdu les pédales. Tony détestait ne pas contrôler les choses, et il détestait encore plus perdre le contrôle de son propre corps. Il nota dans un coin de sa tête qu'il ferait ses excuses à Barton, qui l'avait menacé de mort après avoir été charrié sur sa possession temporaire. Tony jura en remarquant qu'il avait perdu de vue tous ces soldats. Il tendit l'oreille, pour les redécouvrir quelques couloirs plus loin. Quelque chose avait changé dans leur aptitude, ils semblaient plus rigides, leurs mâchoires serrées. Deux grandes portes s'ouvrirent, pour faire face à l'extérieur. La grande cour d'Asgard s'étendait face à eux, et au loin Tony observait un immense pont multicolore.

« C'est le Bifröst. »

Tony attrapa l'objet le plus proche, à savoir un vase remplit d'eau, et le jeta en direction de l'intrus. Loki fit un pas de côté, et regarda le vase s'écraser au sol avec un air amusé. A la grande surprise de l'humain, l'eau ne s'échappa pas, compactée en un épais bloc de glace.

« Toi, maugréa Tony en se rendant compte à quel point il était désarmé ici. Tu ne me touche plus. Plus jamais.

- Tu ne le penses pas. Loki afficha un long sourire, mais ses yeux ne riaient pas. Sans moi, ton armure ne fonctionnera pas. Mais ça tu le sais parfaitement bien.

- C'est dégueulasse. »

Tony continua sa marche jusqu'à l'extérieur, mais à sa grande surprise, Loki hésita. Il n'osait pas poser un pied à l'extérieur. Ce détail amusa Tony, qui resta donc à bonne distance, convaincu que l'autre ne risquerait pas de s'approcher. Le dieu observait, de plus en plus intrigué par ce satané Homme de fer.

« Je refuse, gronda Tony en croisant les bras. Je ne dois pas dépendre de toi. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de stocker ton truc là, ta magie. Comme ça mon armure pourra l'utiliser, et je pourrai remettre JARVIS en route.

Tu as aimé ? »

Tony resta volontairement silencieux. Il s'était mit à réfléchir. Peut être était ce un simple effet secondaire, et que le dieu n'y était pour rien ? Cela expliquerait sans doute tous les changements d'humeur si brusques chez Loki. Peut être que sa magie était comme une drogue ? Tony eut un frisson en y pensant. Il s'était déjà drogué, plus ou moins en douce, et l'idée même d'être dans cet état second en permanence était à la fois excitant et effrayant. Non. Tony devait se faire à l'idée, le dieu l'avait délibérément fait souffrir.

« Thor a envoyé des troupes sur Midgard. Ils vont établir un périmètre de sécurité pour préparer notre venue.

- Pourquoi ? Dit Tony suffisamment fort pour être entendu, tout en s'éloignant encore un peu.

- Tu t'es évanoui en rentrant ici. J'ai d'abord cru que ton début de noyade y était pour quelque chose, mais je me suis rendu compte que tu n'avais pas supporté le voyage. »

L'humain marqua un arrêt, pour se retourner vers Loki. Ce dernier affichait un sourire trop bienveillant pour être totalement honnête. Le dieu recula d'un pas, pour se réfugier dans l'ombre du palais. Il croisa ses mains derrière son dos, il savait qu'il venait d'attiser la curiosité de Stark, et il s'en félicita intérieurement.

« Oui Stark. Pendant que tu dormais, je me suis occupé de toi. J'ai vidé tes poumons de toute l'eau qu'elle contenait, j'ai redressé les côtes qui s'étaient enfoncées.

- Les côtes ? Cria Tony en s'approchant toujours plus.

- Oui. Tu as percuté un meuble quand l'eau nous est tombée dessus, cela a déplacé trois côtes que j'ai dû remettre en place. Ensuite... Tu t'es évanouis. Tu es trop faible Stark. Tu n'as pas supporté de voyager dans ces conditions. »

Tony chancela un instant, en touchant sa cage thoracique. Il n'avait rien senti, le dieu était il en train de mentir ? JARVIS ne lui avait pourtant rien signalé de tel. Pourtant il avait bien perdu conscience pendant plusieurs jours. _Merde_.

« Si je tombe dans les vapes à chaque passage, comment veux tu que j'aille botter le cul de Surt ?

- La magie du Bifröst est ancienne, elle est obsolète.

- Tu vas quand même pas dire que la magie nécessite des Mises à Jour ? Pouffa Tony en imaginant la scène avec une certaine satisfaction.

- On peut dire cela ainsi. Ne me regarde pas ainsi, dit Loki en remarquant la mine surprise de Tony. J'ai été confronté à plus d'humains que Thor, dont plusieurs... Informatichiens ?

- Informaticien, corrigea l'humain en se demandant si le sourire carnassier du dieu n'était pas une preuve de son humour étrange. Donc, ta magie est plus récente, et me permettrait de me déplacer sans conséquences ?

- C'est exact. Vois tu, le Bifröst emporte des corps entiers sans la moindre préparation. Un dieu le supporte, pas un humain. Moi je procède autrement, dit Loki en se saisissant d'une lampe qui traînait là. Je déplace la matière par fragments. »

Tony s'était approché, tant la voix de Loki s'était transformée en un fin filet. Il souffla en voyant la lampe se désagréger sous ses yeux en moins d'une seconde, et réapparaître un peu plus loin, intacte. Le dieu se pencha alors à l'oreille de Tony, qui frissonna d'anticipation.

« Je suis un manipulateur. Les gens, la matière, tout cela revient au même. Je reconstituerai d'abord les particules qui composent ton armure, puis je vais recréer ton corps à l'intérieur. Sans rien oublier, susurra Loki en effleurant le réacteur ARK.

- Je crois que je vais vomir. Tony regarda la lampe, qui semblait rigoureusement identique à celle qu'il avait vue avant. Tu as essayé sur du vivant ?

- Seulement sur des gens que je voulais voir mourir ailleurs. »

Tony avait l'air dégoûté par l'aptitude du dieu. Mais il préféra ne pas le contrarier cependant, s'il devait le faire disparaître, autant qu'il le fasse de bonne humeur. Il ravala douloureusement sa salive, en constatant qu'il n'avait pas résolu l'épineux problème de son armure inerte. Loki avait sans doute remarqué cette gêne, et il préféra garder le silence un moment, laissant le scientifique dans ces réflexions. Il fixa le dieu avec intensité, avant de bafouiller quelques mots. Tony grimaça, maintenant il en était certain. Quand Loki avait touché son réacteur, lui faisant cracher une lumière verte, l'armure s'était animée... Car le réacteur était la source d'énergie de l'Iron Man, et qu'il avait été alimenté en magie. Mais les remarques du dieu n'étaient pas faites pour le rassurer. Il inspira profondément, perdu dans ses pensées une fois de plus.

« Je ne veux pas être un boulet là bas. Je veux pouvoir me déplacer librement.

- Tu fais bien. Si tu touchais la lave, ton armure fondrait immédiatement. »

Tony jura encore, sous les yeux réprobateurs de divinités qui passaient là. Mais c'était logique. Après tout, il n'en avait vu qu'une version rêvée.

« Ok, ok, dit Tony en tournant sur lui même. Le seul moyen que j'ai de survivre là bas, et pouvoir me battre avec mon armure, c'est de te laisser...

- Charger ton réacteur ARK à ma manière. »

x_x_x_x_x

Tony s'installa dans l'armure grande ouverte. Loki avait su regreffer le bras arraché sans souci technique, et il posa sa main sur le torse de l'humain. Ce dernier menaça le dieu de mort s'il lui refaisait le même coup qu'au matin. Ce dernier eut un petit rire, avant de se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait. Le regard assassin de l'humain lui indiqua que ses menaces étaient réelles.

« Bon retour, Monsieur. »

La voix de JARVIS rendit Tony fou de joie. Cependant, cette joie fut de courte durée. Une douleur monumentale transperça sa hanche, le faisant crier de toutes ses forces. Tony et Loki baissèrent les yeux au même moment : une épaisse épine de fer venait de transpercer le corps de l'Iron Man, foudroyant l'humain qui se trouvait dedans.


	17. Aux armes, mère !

**-Chapitre 16 : Aux armes, mère!-**

x_x_x_x_x

Si l'armure ne l'avait pas maintenu, Tony se serait écroulé en avant. JARVIS était en train de s'affoler mettant en avant diverses données quant à l'état de l'humain. Puis il réalisa soudainement quelque chose : son armure ne répondait pas comme avant. Normalement, l'Iron Man aurait dû suivre son mouvement. L'évidence le frappa alors, comme un poing dans son visage. Même quand il était en connexion complète avec son œuvre, Loki était capable de la manipuler à sa guise. Ce détail le terrifia pendant un instant.

« Stark ! Hurla une voix au loin. Stark ! »

Un violent bourdonnement était en train de ravager la tête de Tony. Quelqu'un était en train de l'appeler ? Que cette personne aille au diable, là, il avait mal. Il posa alors un genou au sol, pour tenter de reprendre son souffle. C'était là, planté dans sa hanche. Un long dard de ferraille sortait de son corps, lui faisant perdre beaucoup de sang. Ce n'était pas une blessure mortelle, mais s'il ne faisait rien, elle pouvait le devenir. Loki. Il lui fallait Loki de toute urgence. _Merde_. Non, il n'avait pas besoin de lui. Était il encore dans la pièce ?

« Stark ! Nous devons partir ! TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Quelque chose le releva, mais son esprit embrouillé ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Tony avait mal, et il jura que sa jambe allait se désolidariser de son corps s'il faisait un seul pas en avant. Enfin, on le secoua violemment. Sa tête butta plusieurs fois à l'intérieur de son casque, réveillant les derniers coins de cerveau endormi. Loki lui faisait face, et l'avait agrippé par les deux épaules. Il le secoua à nouveau, et Tony tenta de le repousser. Mais ses forces semblaient déjà s'évanouir.

« Qu'est ce que c'était ? Murmura Tony en tâtant l'épaisse épine qui le faisait souffrir. Qu'est ce...

- Le meurtrier d'Odin est dans le palais. Serre les dents Stark, tu vas souffrir comme jamais.

- On dirait que ça te fait plaisir.

- Effectivement. »

Tony tenta de rester droit face au dieu malicieux. Il aurait voulu lui cracher au visage, l'étrangler peut être pour l'avoir embarqué dans ces emmerdes toujours plus douloureuses. Tony grimaça, et hocha la tête en l'affirmative, tout en sachant déjà ce que l'autre allait faire. Loki leva le pied droit suffisamment haut pour le placer sur le ventre de Tony, et il attrapa fermement l'horrible épieux à deux mains. Puis de toutes ses forces il poussa sur sa jambe, faisant coulisser rapidement le corps étranger vers l'extérieur. Le dard devait faire un mètre de long, mais Tony n'eut pas le temps de s'en soucier. La douleur le paralysa, et cette fois rien ne l'empêcha de s'écrouler en arrière. JARVIS sonnait encore l'alarme, mettant en garde contre la perte trop forte de sang. Quand il releva la tête, Loki s'était déjà échappé dans les couloirs d'Asgard.

x_x_x_x_x

Les pas de Loki le guidèrent jusqu'à la salle du trône, bousculant au passage les gardes qui s'y trouvaient. Il tenait toujours ce qui avait blessé Stark, ignorant les gouttes de sang qui dégoulinaient le long de ses doigts. Loki resserra sa poigne autour de la ferraille, comme s'il voulait l'incruster en lui. Il n'avait rien vu venir, tout ce qu'il savait c'était que la seconde après le choc initial, il avait entendu une porte claquer. Loki était certain que cette chose était venue terminer son travail.

« Mère ! Thor ! Nous devons... »

Loki freina net devant les deux divinités. Thor le regardait avec des yeux ronds, et Frigg le dévisagea à son tour, observant le sang qu'il y avait un peu partout. Elle fronça les sourcils, demandant silencieusement une explication. Trois gardes arrivèrent à leur tour, saisissant Loki de force et lui arrachant son arme potentielle. Il ne tenta même pas de se débattre, préférant se laisser maîtriser, pour gagner la confiance du Roi.

« Fuyez, murmura Loki en baissant les épaules. Fuyez. Mère, écoute moi ! Vous devez partir d'ici ! Partez ! Partez ! PARTEZ ! »

Ses bras lui faisaient mal, tendus en arrière. Il n'avait pas la force de se dégager, alors Loki implora sa mère du regard. Cette dernière le regardait toujours avec la même stupeur à peine masquée. Puis le dieu réalisa soudain qu'il sentait comme la Mort elle même. Une odeur de viande déchiquetée et de sang.

« A qui cela appartient il ? Dit Thor en désignant l'épine d'acier. Parle.

- Je ne sais pas, souffla Loki en fusillant ses bourreaux du regard. Mais je l'ai retrouvé plantée dans le corps de ton précieux Homme de Fer. Quelqu'un a voulu le tuer, sous nos yeux. C'est la même personne qui a tué... »

Le regard de Thor s'était brusquement assombri, et il attrapa Mjolnir pour en serrer le manche dans son poing. Frigg porta sa main à sa ceinture, pour en sortir une fine épée ouvragée. Ses deux fils tournèrent vers elle un regard interloqué, mais la déesse les ignora. Ses épaules se recouvrirent d'épaisses plaques dorées, tandis qu'un plastron faisait son apparition, protégeant à la perfection sa poitrine. Ses jambes se dévoilèrent un instant, avant d'être à leur tour enveloppées d'épaisses couches de protection. Enfin, un casque muni de deux ailes immenses rabattues dans son dos se matérialisa, achevant ainsi sa tenue.

« Mère... Dit Thor en s'avançant vers Frigg. Reste ici. Je vais m'en occuper.

- J'ai déjà laissé mourir mon époux. Hors de question de laisser mes fils périr à leur tour. Je sais me battre. Vous ! Dit Frigg en désignant les gardes présents. Relâchez mon fils. Faites mobiliser tous les soldats encore présents, et faites envoyer le meilleur détachement dans les galeries des enfants. »

Loki regarda sa mère avec fascination. Il ne la connaissait pas ainsi, et il devait s'avouer qu'il aimait ce qu'il voyait. Frigg passa devant lui en coup de vent, avant de s'arrêter au milieu de la salle. Elle tendit le bras en avant, et deux corbeaux se posèrent dessus. Thor les observa comme s'il s'agissait de deux perroquets, curieux. Il les avait déjà vus se poser de la sorte sur son père, plusieurs matins de suite. Ils s'envolèrent quelques secondes plus tard, leurs chants résonnant dans la pièce. Loki les avait reconnus, habitué à les capturer dans sa jeunesse. Hugin et Munin, les corbeaux messagers.

« Loki, où est notre invité ?

- Dans sa chambre. Je l'ai laissé avec son armure, il ne risque rien. Il est blessé, mais il s'en remettra, j'en suis certain.

- Bien. Thor, Loki... Préparez vous à vous battre. Loki, nous allons à l'armurerie.

- Oh, j'ai déjà prit la liberté de me servir, dit Loki en écartant un pan de son manteau, dévoilant quatre longues lames acérées. »

Frigg eut un petit rire, avant de demander à ses fils de se rapprocher. Elle les enlaça comme seule une mère pouvait le faire, déposant un baiser sur leur front. Les deux hommes apprécièrent le contact, et Thor fut le premier à partir, pour organiser une fouille du palais. Loki resta là face à sa mère, le regard bas.

« Je ne t'avais jamais vue ainsi, souffla Loki.

- Maintenant, dis moi ce que tu sais de l'intrus. Tout de suite, dit Frigg en saisissant la main de son fils. Je refuse de perdre qui que ce soit aujourd'hui.

- Je pense... Que c'est la même personne qui m'a libéré, a tué O... Père et tenté de faire de même à Stark. Maintenant cette entité doit se balader dans le palais. »

Loki s'écarta légèrement de sa mère, lui souhaitant bonne chance au passage. Frigg hocha la tête, avant de partir d'un pas rapide dans les boyaux de sa demeure. Son fils resta là, les bras ballants. Il avait de quoi se battre, mais il ne savait pas par où commencer. Loki récita rapidement tout ce dont il pouvait se souvenir au sujet des prophéties anciennes. Aujourd'hui, beaucoup de dieux étaient en danger. Peut être certains étaient il déjà morts ?

x_x_x_x_x

Tony chancela un moment, JARVIS n'arrivait pas à le stabiliser. Il s'était allongé dans son lit, et Tony tentait de s'extirper de son armure. C'était impossible. Tout était vert autour de lui. Son réacteur, les écrans de son IA, les répulseurs... Tout avait été parasité par la magie de Loki. L'idée même lui donna une profonde envie de vomir.

« Loki... Murmura Tony en se retournant difficilement. Faut que... »

Tony tomba du lit dans un tintamarre de ferraille désorganisée. Sa hanche lui faisait atrocement mal, et il avait l'impression qu'il allait se vider de son sang dans sa propre armure. Il se roula en position fœtale, dans l'attente. JARVIS envoyait régulièrement des messages l'informant de l'état de son cœur et de sa respiration. L'humain décida de les ignorer, préférant faire taire tous ces bruits. L'IA protesta un instant, avant de s'éteindre pour quelques minutes. Son esprit divaguait totalement, perdu dans les tréfonds de sa conscience.

Il se souvenait de tout ce qui avait pu l'amener là. Tony était dans un palais venu d'un autre monde, blessé, accompagné par une collection complète de dieux. L'humain se sentait petit, misérable. Il eut un hoquet en réalisant qu'on pourrait l'abandonner là, coincé dans une armure qui obéissait au bon vouloir de Loki. Ses mouvements étaient lourds, et il ne pensa même pas à tenter de s'envoler. Il se tuerait, s'il le faisait.

« JARVIS ?

- Oui Monsieur ? Répondit la voix artificielle en écho.

- Envoie un message à Pepper. Dis lui que je suis désolé, que j'aurais dû l'écouter... Dis lui que je lui lègue tout ce dont elle a besoin. Dis lui... Dis lui que je l'aime. Dis lui que je lui pardonne. Dis lui !

- Est ce un testament ?

- Oui. Si je claque ici, je veux qu'elle ne manque de rien. »

JARVIS acquiesça, synthétisant la voix de son créateur. Tony ferma alors les yeux, exténué. Le message fut relu plusieurs fois, et il accepta de l'envoyer. Quelques secondes plus tard, Tony sombra dans l'inconscience. Il ne remarqua pas la lueur de son réacteur, devenue encore plus intense. Le message resta là, dans la mémoire de l'armure, coincé à jamais dans l'électronique ensorcelée.

x_x_x_x_x

La respiration de Thor s'accélérait au fur et à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait dans le palais. Il sentait une présence forte, toujours plus puissante. Cela rodait dans les murs, se glissait sous les dalles, s'immisçait dans ses veines. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il s'arrêta brusquement, et un petit rire attira son attention. Si discret qu'il aurait pu passer inaperçu. C'était un enfant, qui le suivait. Tout petit, blond, les yeux bleus, bien habillé. Il n'avait pas l'air effrayé, presque curieux.

« Que fais tu ici ? Demanda Thor en soulevant le petit garçon. Va dans les galeries, tu seras en sécurité. »

Thor voulu reposer l'enfant à terre, mais il en était incapable. Ce visage lui disait quelque chose, mais il n'arrivait pas à définir quoi. Il scruta les grands yeux bleus, et souleva une mèche de cheveux comme pour trouver des réponses. Quelque chose dans la nuque du bambin attira son attention : une minuscule tresse, sertie d'une perle d'or. Thor eut un mouvement de recul. Devant lui, se tenait une parfaite copie de son enfance, il n'y avait aucun doute possible, il avait reconnu cette tresse que sa mère lui faisait toujours. Le dieu s'agenouilla à nouveau, fasciné par l'enfant. Comment était ce possible ?

« Es tu perdu ? Dit Thor le plus calmement possible. Quel est ton nom ?

- Monsieur, c'est quoi ton prénom ?

- Je suis Tho...

- SILENCE ! »

Loki était arrivé, lui aussi en courant. Il se jeta sur son frère, pour le faire taire. Le petit enfant les observa avec des yeux ronds. Il renifla avec son nez presque plat, et sa bouche se tordit en un début de sanglot. Thor repoussa violemment son frère, qui s'écrasa contre un mur. Le roi se pencha pour caresser la joue de cet enfant si étrange. Il se ravisa cependant, se disant que beaucoup d'enfants d'Asgard l'idéalisaient, et voulaient lui ressembler.

« Je suis Thor Odinson. Quel est ton nom ?

- Thor... Odinson. »

Thor regarda l'enfant avec intérêt. Loki se redressa avec peine, chancelant. Il massa son crâne douloureux, avant de crier à nouveau. La peau de cette copie si parfaite était en train de se craqueler, et une lourde cloque éclata sur sa joue. Il y avait de la peau grise en dessous de la peau blanche, et Thor jura en voyant que les cheveux blonds tombaient par poignées entières à un rythme affolant.

« C'est cette chose... Cette chose qui a tué père ! Couina Thor en reculant encore. »

La créature se tourna vers Thor, et sa bouche se déforma en un cri silencieux. L'intérieur de sa bouche était d'un orange vif, tout comme l'extrémité de ses oreilles. Elle répétait frénétiquement le nom de Thor, tout en tirant sur ses propres vêtements, les arrachant. Un corps nu, chétif et gris. Loki l'avait reconnu depuis bien longtemps. C'était bien une bête de cette espèce qui l'avait libéré de sa prison d'Asgard. Cependant elle était bien différente de celle qu'il avait déjà vu, elle avait l'air plus âgée et féroce. Cette chose qui désormais c'était mise en tête de tuer son frère.

« Thor ! Ne la laisse pas t'approcher ! Elle connaît ton nom maintenant, gémit Loki en se terrant contre le mur fêlé. Ne prononce le mien sous aucun prétexte.

- Pourquoi mon...

- THOR ! Cria Loki, paniqué. Tu ne comprends pas ? Cette chose est venue tuer tous ceux dont les noms apparaissent dans les prophéties ! »

Thor se retourna vers Loki, l'air interdit. Il se concentra à nouveau sur la petite créature. Le dieu n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à abattre la créature d'un coup de marteau. C'était encore un enfant, il y a quelque secondes. Comme en réponse à ses pensées, la bête inconnue avança d'un pas, et l'extrémité de ses doigts vira elle aussi au orange. En une minute, tout son corps s'était transformé en une masse incandescente. Et sous les yeux des deux dieux, elle se mit à grossir comme si rien ne pouvait l'en empêcher.

« Va chercher Stark, dit Thor, protège le au péril de ta vie si cela est nécessaire. Si cette immondice veut se battre...

- Cette chose vient de Musepellheim... Même si tu la tue, d'autres viendront.

- Pars, foutue tête de bouc ! »

Loki eut un petit rire face à ce sobriquet, directement venu du monde des humains. Thor faisait déjà face, marteau à la main, prêt à anéantir la menace. Le cadet tourna le dos à son cadet, et une violente explosion de chaleur balaya toute la pièce.

x_x_x_x_x

Tony se redressa à bouts de bras. Son armure était encore lente, mais il y avait une légère progression. Sa hanche palpitait toujours autant, mais au moins la douleur était supportable. Il y avait du bruit dehors, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était dormir. Après tout, les divinités du coin pouvaient bien gérer une petite intrusion. A nouveau il ferma les yeux, prenant appuis sur sa jambe intacte.

« Stark ? »

L'humain tourna vivement la tête. Loki était là, la main appuyée sur la poignée de porte. Tout son corps avait l'air noirci, comme s'il avait été brûlé à plusieurs endroits. Le dieu épousseta avec nonchalance son avant bras, avant de poser à nouveau sa main sur la poitrine de Tony. Ce dernier frissonna, dans l'attente, et une jauge dans un coin de sa tête indiqua 500%. Avant New York, Thor l'avait frappé avec sa foudre, faisant ainsi monter le compteur.

« Que fais tu ?

- Quelque chose arrive. Quelque chose de très grand. Et très remonté contre les dieux. Tire dès qu'elle sera là, souffla Loki, tu n'as droit qu'à une seule chance.

- Comprit, dit Tony en tentant d'ignorer sa hanche. Laisse moi deviner, tu as encore contrarié quelqu'un ?

- Même pas. »

Tony eut un faible sourire, dans l'attente. Le sol trembla, et une intense chaleur se glissa dans la pièce. L'humain avait du mal à voir ce qu'il se passait. Tout ce qu'il distinguait, c'était une énorme colonne de feu, qui chatouillait le plafond. L'Iron Man ajusta son bras, prêt à actionner son répulseur. Il souffla une première fois, pour atténuer ses tremblements. Loki était toujours là, derrière lui. Cette présence ne le rassurait pas, mais au moins il n'était pas seul. Tony constata avec horreur qu'il faisait face à un géant de flammes et de lave en fusion. Puis soudain, tout cessa. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Une fine lame s'était chargée de transpercer l'abdomen de l'horrible créature. Doucement, son corps se recouvrait d'une épaisse pellicule noire et solide.

« MAINTENANT ! Hurla Loki en pressant sa main contre le poignet de Tony. »

La puissance augmenta brusquement à 2000%, et un énorme flash lumineux vert grilla sa rétine. Tony vacilla un instant, il avait eu le réflexe d'activer les filtres solaires de son casque. Il n'y avait plus qu'un tas de cendres au sol, et derrière se tenait Frigg, vêtue de son armure. Elle tenait sa lame d'une poigne assurée, et sa peau avait été noircie elle aussi. Elle ravala sa salive, avant de se laisser tomber à genoux.

« Loki, tu vas bien ? Demanda Frigg en levant les yeux vers son fils. Seigneur Stark ?

- Des soins. J'ai besoin de soins. Et d'un bon verre de whisky. »

x_x_x_x_x

Tony boitait en direction des salles de soin. Loki suivait, couvant sa mère du regard. Elle avait l'air anxieuse, mais elle ne disait rien. Le dieu savait que cette femme possédait de grands dons de prédiction, alors il s'avança vers elle.

« Me diras tu tes secrets, un jour ?

- Jamais ceux qui pourraient te causer plus de problèmes que nécessaire, dit Frigg en fixant Tony. Je ne vois rien, pour lui. Je ne comprends pas.

- Il est imprévisible.

- Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup, dit la mère. Deux êtres incontrôlables, qui se détestent.

- Je ne dirai pas cela ainsi.

- Tu as essayé de le tuer, lui et ses amis.

- Je n'ai jamais aimé me faire réprimander. »

Loki eut un petit sourire, posant sa main sur l'épaule de sa mère. Cette dernière s'arrêta, son cœur venait de rater un battement. Le dieu l'observa avec curiosité, et l'humain se retourna, étonné que les deux divinités deviennent muettes. Il s'empressa de les rejoindre, du mieux possible. Loki pointa quelque chose du doigt, comme s'il avait vu le diable en personne. Tony apercevait au loin deux enfants, l'un aux cheveux noirs, l'autre aux cheveux bruns, un point vert minuscule au milieu de la poitrine.

« Loki Laufeyson ? Dit le premier.

- Anthony Edward Stark ? Dit le second, de la même voix monocorde. »

L'instant d'après, une chaleur insupportable venue de nulle part enveloppa leurs deux corps, brûlant peaux et armures. Le dernier son qui parvint aux oreilles de Loki fut le hurlement de sa mère.

x_x_x_x_x

Tony ouvrit les yeux avec difficultés, comme s'ils avaient été soudés par la chaleur. Loki était là, allongé et immobile. Il l'appela, mais aucun son ne s'échappa de sa gorge. Il cria encore, pour le réveiller.

C'était le silence complet.

L'humain plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche, et soudain il réalisa. Tony et Loki avaient été aspirés par un portail menant à Muspellheim.

* * *

**Le mot de l'auteur** : Et une Frigg warrior, une ! Repartons pour un petit cours de mythologie sponsorisé Asclème.

- Les deux corbeaux Hugin et Munin : ce sont les corbeaux d'Odin. Ils parcourent les 9 mondes, et rapportent toutes les nouvelles à Odin au petit matin, en lui chuchotant à l'oreille. Vous pouvez d'ailleurs apercevoir ces deux corbeaux dans le film Avengers, juste après que Thor ait extirpé son frère de l'avion.

Pour la petite histoire, Loki s'amusait à les capturer et à leur faire croire les pires choses du monde, pour qu'ensuite ils aillent rallier les fausses nouvelles à Odin, le faisant tourner en bourrique à ses heures perdues. Ces corbeaux suivent Odin plus ou moins partout, et étaient très précieux à ses yeux.

- Ces bestioles grises de Muspellheim sont en quelque sorte des OC : elles prennent l'apparence de ceux qu'elles veulent tuer, quand ils étaient enfants. On remarquera que la doublure de Tony possède un mini réacteur... Vert ! Explications à venir, même si je pense que vous pouvez tirer vos propres conclusions. :)

- Frigg, comme de nombreux dieux, possède la capacité de voir le destin des hommes. Il semblerait que Tony Stark y échappe : vous découvrirez prochainement pourquoi.

Si vous avez des questions : n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire.

Toutes vos reviews sont appréciées, et appréciables. Merci à toutes et à tous. Par ailleurs, un cinquième chapitre de Merry Kiss my Assgard est en préparation pour célébrer le vingtième chapitre. Un second chapitre de "Nous l'avons toujours su" est en route ! (Fanfic sur Sherlock)


	18. Les deux prisons

**- Chapitre 17 : Les deux prisons -**

x_x_x_x_x

Tony posa ses mains sur les épaules de Loki, qui ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Il posa deux doigts sur le cou du dieu, et son armure enregistra d'elle même une fréquence cardiaque très régulière. Tony savait parfaitement que JARVIS aurait dû énoncer toute une série de données, mais aucun son ne s'en échappa. Muspellheim dans toute sa splendeur, pensa l'humain en s'adossant au mur de sa geôle. Tony regarda tout autour de lui, et il constata avec horreur qu'ils étaient enfermés dans une sorte de grotte creusée à la main, irrégulière, faiblement éclairée par d'épaisses torches. Sa prison était fermée par un épais rideau orangé, qui semblait venir du plafond. Tony s'en approcha, et la chaleur perfora son gant. De la lave. S'il essayait de passer en dessous, cette chose le cuirait dans sa propre armure !

**_N'y pense même pas._ **

Tony se retourna brusquement, le message s'était affiché sous ses yeux, en caractères verts sur un des écrans de son casque. Loki s'était adossé à un mur, et il le fixait comme s'il n'était qu'une bête de foire. Le dieu avait l'air encore plus fatigué que d'habitude, mais sa peau brûlée était déjà réparée. En voyant cela, Tony repensa à sa hanche. Frigg avait eu le temps de soigner la douleur, mais pas la plaie. Dans un environnement aussi crasseux, les risques d'infection étaient immenses, et il avait perdu trop de sang.

_**Au moins le problème de ton transport est résolu.**_

Tony grimaça, et il tomba à genoux en silence. A ce tarif, la douleur devenait psychologique. Il avait l'impression de revenir des années en arrière, quand il avait été fait prisonnier en Afghanistan. Son cœur se serra, et il eut l'impression de frôler le malaise. Loki se releva pour faire face à l'humain, avant de retirer son casque doré.

_**Sais tu où nous sommes ?**_

Tony hocha la tête à l'affirmative, dessinant un cercle en l'air. Il se tourna à nouveau vers la muraille de lave, et tout son corps se raidit. Loki s'avança à ses côtés, les mains dans le dos. Le dieu n'avait pas l'air perdu, comme s'il s'était préparé à cette éventualité depuis longtemps. A nouveau, il pressa ses mains contre le torse de Tony. Aucun arc ne s'échappa de ses doigts cette fois. Ses yeux avaient l'air plus tristes que jamais. L'humain réalisa que le vert qui le submergeait d'habitude n'était plus là, et ce simple constat lui pinça le cœur.

_**Je vais te soigner. Allonge toi. Je vais ouvrir ton armure, mais quoi qu'il se passe, garde ton casque. C'est notre seul moyen de communication.**_

L'humain obtempéra, soulagé à l'idée que la plaie soit enfin refermée. Mais une évidence butta tout contre son esprit : Loki pouvait lui parler, mais lui, il ne pouvait absolument rien lui dire. Frustrant, et dangereux. L'armure s'ouvrit, dévoilant le corps tendu de Tony. Il trembla un moment, bien que la chaleur environnante soit insupportable. Loki palpa méthodiquement la hanche blessée, peut être avec trop d'intérêt au goût de Tony. Sa bouche se tordit de douleur quand il passa un doigt sur les rebords de la plaie.

Tony ferma les yeux. Il avait vu une minuscule aiguille recourbée entre les doigts de Loki, et il devina qu'il l'avait créée grâce à sa magie en arrachant un minuscule fragment de l'Iron Man. Loki venait de forger un morceau d'or par sa propre volonté, et Tony se demanda jusqu'où la divinité pouvait aller avec ses talents. L'homme aurait voulu hurler quand l'aiguille pénétra sa chair, mais rien ne sortait. Loki le maintenait fermement de sa main gauche, les sourcils froncés.

_**Ne bouge pas. Je risquerai de faire plus de mal que de bien. Sois sage et... **_

Loki tapota le réacteur ARK du bout des doigts, créant un petit arc lumineux. Sa couleur verte s'intensifia, et Tony se rappela immédiatement de toutes les sensations qui avaient pu l'envahir plus tôt. Il devait se faire violence pour ne pas se tortiller sous les doigts agiles du dieu. Tony se pencha pour voir où en était la plaie, Loki était en train de nettoyer tous les contours de la blessure, et il eut un mouvement de recul en constatant que la divinité affichait un profond sourire.

_**Tu survivras, Stark. Détends toi. **_

Tony savait que c'était parfaitement impossible. Il ne pouvait pas être détendu avec un dieu en train de s'occuper de lui. Puis il se souvint que plusieurs semaines auparavant, c'était Loki qui était à sa place, la jambe réduite en compote de chair. Et le dieu lui avait fait confiance, l'avait laissé toucher, le porter... Tony soupira, vaincu. Ils devaient faire équipe, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Au lieu de s'inquiéter pour sa hanche, il préféra imaginer un moyen de parler à Loki. La parole était à oublier ici, il n'avait pas d'encre, seulement une paroi de grotte. Peut être pouvait il la graver ? Non. Si les geôliers revenaient, ils pourraient voir que les deux prisonniers pouvaient communiquer. Il devait garder l'avantage que lui offrait son casque.

_**C'est presque terminé. Tu vois, ce n'était pas si terrible. **_

Loki noua le fil qui avait servi à refermer la plaie, au moins d'un côté. Il demanda à Tony de se retourner, mais ce dernier refusa. Il s'agrippa à ses propres vêtements, comme si le dieu allait le retourner de force et le dévêtir. Loki secoua doucement la tête, et il releva la jambe de son pantalon. Tony eut une nausée en voyant les profondes cicatrices. Il les reconnaissait, il en avait retiré d'innombrables éclats. Puis Loki retira son manteau, et souleva la chemise qui lui collait au corps, montrant ainsi le bas de son dos. Là aussi, il y avait de fines cicatrices. Tony comprenait. Le dieu lui avait fait confiance pour le soigner, et l'humain devait faire pareil. Il se plaça alors à plat ventre dans son armure ouverte. La posture n'avait rien de confortable.

Loki laissa glisser ses yeux le long du dos de l'humain. Il était bien fait, certes, mais de nombreuses divinités pouvaient le surpasser. Il sourit à lui même, avant de scruter l'intérieur de la plaie. Tony avait été transpercé, il avait survécu. Un miracle, dont Loki se félicita intérieurement. Cela ne saignait plus vraiment, là aussi sa mère avait fait des merveilles. Mais de nombreux caillots de sang coagulé tapissaient les chairs meurtries. Loki se chargea de les retirer, les attirant à lui du bout des doigts. Le dos de Tony se souleva, et le dieu pressa une main rassurante sur ses reins.

_**Reste calme.**_

Tony souffla de douleur, mais son corps se calma de lui même, face au contact imposé. C'était chaud, et agréable. L'humain l'avoua à contre cœur, mais cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il avait été privé de ses proches. Loki était devenu un « proche », dans le sens où ils se côtoyaient bien plus que nécessaire. A cette pensée, Tony se gifla mentalement. Loki avait essayé de le tuer, et de rayer l'humanité de la Terre. Il l'avait dépouillé et détruit sa réputation. Mais malgré tout cela, le dieu était en train de le soigner.

_**Je ne peux pas utiliser la magie pour tout refermer. La blessure serait cachée, mais ses méfaits toujours présents.**_

Loki acheva son œuvre, heureux que rien ne se soit compliqué. Il se tourna vers l'épaisse barrière orangée, et la toucha du bout des doigts. Il ne broncha même pas quand la lave fit brûler les chairs ainsi proposées. Tony eut un frisson en voyant la peau se reformer comme si elle n'avait jamais été touchée.

Ils restèrent immobiles dans la grotte pendant un long moment. Le silence pesait lourdement sur l'esprit de Tony, et il devait absolument chercher un moyen de parler à Loki. Sinon, il deviendrait fou. D'ailleurs, Loki le regardait avec insistance, depuis que l'humain s'était à nouveau glissé dans son armure. Parfois, ils apercevaient une silhouette à travers l'étrange rideau, mais elle ne s'arrêtait jamais devant eux. Finalement, après ce qui sembla être une heure d'errance pour Tony, il trouva une solution pour s'exprimer sans laisser de trace. Dans un recoin de la cellule, il y avait une épaisse couche de poussières. Tony traça quelques traits dedans, avant de les effacer d'un revers de la main. Au moins il pouvait tout effacer en cas d'urgence. Minutieusement, Tony aligna quelques lettres. _Téléporte-nous et vite, _c'était tout ce qu'il désirait. Tony voulait partir d'ici.

_**Impossible de s'évader des prisons de Muspellheim. Seul un gardien peut faire sortir quelqu'un.**_

Tony baissa légèrement les épaules. Cela aurait été trop facile. Loki le regardait, fasciné. Il se demanda ce qui pouvait bien lui passer par la tête.

x_x_x_x_x

Pepper se recroquevilla sur son canapé, perdue dans son esprit. Elle avait fait le bon choix, elle en était certaine. Elle devait protéger Tony, quoi qu'il lui en coûtait. Des jours qu'elle n'avait plus de nouvelles, et ce fait était en train de la ronger.

« Il y a fort à parier que Thor ce soit chargé de sa protection, dit Rogers en ajustant une sangle sur son poitrail.

- S'il meurt...

- Stark ne mourra pas dans l'ombre. Il s'aime bien trop pour cela. »

Pepper adressa un faible sourire au Capitaine. Il avait parfaitement raison. L'homme qu'elle aimait était une star, le genre de personne qui voulait briller peu importe la situation. Elle regarda l'Avenger se préparer avec un peu plus d'intensité, comprenant ce que son compagnon voulait dire à son sujet. Steve sentait l'Amérique à plein nez. Fier et sûr de lui, fort et butté, il ne manquait plus que l'aigle sur son épaule pour compléter le tableau.

« Restez ici, dit le Capitaine à l'adresse de Pepper. Occupez vous de la logistique dans vos bureaux.

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de recevoir ce genre d'ordre de la part d'étrangers.

- Faites comme si j'étais Stark. Et priez pour nous. »

Rogers laissa échapper un long sourire, face à la moue de la jeune femme. Il s'éclipsa rapidement, accompagné par Bruce. Ce dernier avait l'air très nerveux, et ses yeux pulsaient d'une étrange lueur. Tous avaient été mobilisés pour établir une surveillance des quartiers, car la terreur commençait à imprégner les plus peuplés. La planète toute entière était littéralement en train de se révolter, car le gouvernement ne faisait rien pour empêcher les disparitions massives. Pire encore, les plus grandes puissances s'étaient mutuellement rejeté la faute, s'accusant de créer des armes plus destructrices les unes que les autres. Pepper frissonna. Tony aurait su désamorcer ce genre de conflit. Mais il n'était plus là.

« JARVIS ? Comment va notre budget ?

- Les fonds dérobés par Loki manquent cruellement. Mais nous pourrons encore assurer une aide constante aux sinistrés pendant quelques mois.

- Bien, murmura Pepper. Tu enverras de quoi aider pour les recherches de blessés au Mexique.

- Certainement. »

Pepper soupira longuement. Les affaires allaient mal, et elle devait gérer tout cela seule. Mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser tous ces gens dans la souffrance. Les Avengers s'étaient transformés en une unité d'élite supposée sauver la population quand une tornade se déclenchait. Plus le temps passait, plus elles duraient longtemps, pour avaler toujours plus de citoyens innocents. Mais leur présence ne servait à rien. Pire encore, Bruce lui même avait failli y passer en retenant un car entier de jeunes élèves. Les enfants avaient été sauvés, mais une façade entière d'un immeuble voisin s'était effondrée, et une trentaine de résidents avaient été aspirés sans pitié.

La jeune femme observait la ville qui s'étendait aux pieds de la tour Stark. Elle se sentait comme dans une prison dorée capable d'obéir au moindre de ses caprices. Pepper posa son front contre la vitre.

Où était-il ? Pepper se mordit les lèvres, songeant au pire.

x_x_x_x_x

Loki aurait voulu taper contre les murs, mais cela aurait été inutile, personne ne l'aurait entendu. Le silence avait quelque chose de pesant. Il ne pouvait même pas entendre son propre cœur battre. Tony s'était finalement endormi, les chairs enflammées par le traitement qu'elles avaient subit. Mais au moins l'humain allait vivre. Un compagnon d'armes blessé aurait été inutile. Le dieu s'installa face à l'épaisse barrière brûlante. Bien sûr, il aurait pu la traverser, il y aurait perdu toute sa peau, mais il aurait pu se soigner. Loki aurait pu laisser l'humain là, s'enfuir comme il avait toujours su le faire. Mais quelque chose l'en empêchait.

Tony était allongé sur le dos, il s'était extirpé de son armure, et avait retiré son casque. Il avait fermé les yeux, dans l'espoir d'avoir la paix. Mais le sommeil ne venait pas. Comment pouvait il fermer l'œil dans cette situation ? Impossible. Tony sentait que Loki tournait comme un fauve en cage, mais au moins il n'entendait pas le bruit de ses pas sur la roche dure. La barrière offrait toujours sa lueur orangée, trop belle pour être réelle. L'humain ouvrit discrètement les yeux, pour voir ce que Loki faisait. Il était immobile, encore, les mains dans le dos.

Une silhouette passa encore derrière le mur orange, immense. Elle devait faire trois bons mètres de haut, et traînait derrière elle quelque chose d'immense. Loki se tourna vivement vers Tony, et s'allongea à ses côtés, son index sur la bouche. L'humain enfila rapidement son casque, avant de se coucher à nouveau sur le sol de sa geôle.

_**Ne bouge surtout pas. Quoi qu'il te dise, ne bouge pas.**_

Le rideau de lave se figea, avant de s'ouvrir pour laisser entrer la silhouette menaçante. Tony eut un léger mouvement de recul, immédiatement réprimander par un coup de pied de la part de Loki. C'était un géant, à la peau grise comme celles des créatures qu'il avait déjà pu voir. Il tenait une gigantesque épée au tranchant rougeâtre. Le géant se tourna vers le dieu, qui le fixait l'air mauvais.

x_x_x_x_x

Loki se redressa face à l'intrus. Il avait l'air minuscule face au géant, mais il était prêt à se battre s'il le fallait.

_« Loki, fils de Laufey. »_

Tony sursauta, en constatant que les lèvres du géant ne s'étaient pas animées. Il repensa à l'apparition que Loki avait été capable de créer pour lui montrer l'univers de Muspellheim. La voix lui vrilla l'esprit, il n'avait jamais rien entendu d'aussi terrifiant. Pourtant le dieu ne broncha pas, peu intimidé. Pire, son sourire s'étira, et il se tourna vers Tony, toujours allongé au sol.

_« Anthony Edward, fils de Stark. »_

Le géant s'avança vers Tony, qui serra instinctivement les poings. Il enjamba le corps inerte, avant de le saisir par la gorge. En une fraction de seconde, toute son armure s'était repliée autour de Tony, protégeant son corps affaibli. Le géant le souleva comme s'il s'agissait d'un jouet bon marché, pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

_« Un dieu et un humain. La déité traîtresse et l'humain trompé,_ gronda la voix rauque du géant._ Si pathétique. Croyez-vous... Être capables de nous arrêter ? »_

D'un geste, le géant projeta Tony en arrière. Son dos s'écrasa contre le fond de la cellule, et tous les systèmes d'alertes sonnèrent une alerte silencieuse. L'humain retomba lourdement au sol, sonné par le choc.

_**Ne bouge pas. Ne bouge surtout pas.**_

Tony grimaça dans son armure, mais obéir aux consignes de Loki lui sembla être la plus brillante des idées. Il se contenta donc d'encaisser quand le géant leva le pied, avant de le projeter dans le ventre de l'Iron Man. Tony cria en silence, plié en deux par la force de cette entité. Loki l'observait, étrangement calme. Le géant répéta l'opération plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que l'armure soit cabossée à plusieurs endroit. Le dieu n'amorça même pas un mouvement, pour le plus grand malheur de Tony. Il n'avait même plus la force de tendre le bras pour se défendre.

Après une longue demi heure de ce traitement, le géant sembla enfin se lasser. Son rire résonnait dans le crâne des deux hommes, les faisant se crisper. Il tourna enfin le dos aux captifs, avant de sortir comme il était entré. Loki se rua sur Tony pour l'aider à se relever. L'humain repoussa le dieu sans ménagement, avant de se laisser tomber à genoux.

_**Je ne pouvais pas intervenir !**_

Tony secoua rageusement la tête, avant d'arracher son casque, et le jeter aux pieds de Loki. Il lui adressa également un signe de la main, avant de se rouler en position fœtale sur le sol. Sa hanche et son ventre lui faisaient atrocement mal, et l'autre n'avait rien fait pour l'aider. Tony ne savait pas ce qui était le plus douloureux. Le fait d'avoir été tabassé par un géant, ou avoir vu l'autre immobile au fond de la pièce, pratiquement souriant. La lueur orangée de la pièce était en train de s'éteindre, et tous deux remarquèrent que la paroi de lave était en train de se solidifier. Rapidement, la seule source de lumière se révéla être le réacteur ARK de Tony.

x_x_x_x_x

Loki s'approcha de Tony, qui s'était adossé à un mur. Le corps du dieu était à peine éclairé par la lueur verte du réacteur, mais cela lui suffisait. Non pas qu'il avait peur du noir, mais il le détestait. Le dieu lui adressa un pâle sourire, comme pour s'excuser, puis pressa ses deux mains sur les tempes de l'humain. Le contact était chaud, agréable. Une voix, à la fois tendre et rassurante, s'était glissée dans son esprit.

_« Pardonne moi Stark, mais je ne pouvais pas risquer de le provoquer ici. Nous sommes dans une pièce trop petite pour nous battre, _murmura la voix. _Il aurait pu nous vaincre aisément. »_

Tony repoussa une fois de plus le dieu, pour faire cesser ce contact. Il savait que le dieu avait raison. Tony n'était absolument pas en état de se battre. Dormir. Tout ce qu'il devait faire maintenant, c'était dormir et se tenir prêt à passer à l'action. Il s'allongea au sol, et Loki l'autorisa à ouvrir son armure. Elle avait su étouffer la majorité des coups, mais la peau du ventre de Tony était parsemée de larges bleus. Loki l'observa un long moment, les contours de son corps marqués par le réacteur. Il s'agenouilla aux côtés de Tony, et plaça sa main sur les chairs meurtries. De son autre main, il pressa le front de l'humain.

Loki enjamba le corps meurtri, s'asseyant à califourchon sur les hanches de Tony. Ce dernier était trop faible pour s'en formaliser. Puis il se rappela avec délice ce que l'autre lui avait infligé. Puis avec horreur. Loki était en position de force, et ça, Tony ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Il tenta de le frapper au visage, mais le dieu l'en empêcha, lassé de cette résistance feinte. Quand Tony baissa à nouveau les yeux, toutes ses plaies avaient été refermées. Loki se releva, amusé par la situation. L'humain palpa son corps avec soulagement, au moins il n'avait plus mal.

x_x_x_x_x

Loki faisait face à la muraille devenue noire. Deux heures qu'il était là, immobile. Tony l'observait, une main proche de son réacteur ARK, toujours aussi vert. Il ferma les yeux, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Tony aurait voulu parler, c'est ce qu'il faisait de mieux. Il ne pouvait pas s'endormir l'esprit tranquille. Il devait connaître le nom de son ennemi. Tony se releva, pour tapoter l'épaule de Loki. Il se retourna, et l'humain attrapa sa main pour y tracer trois lettres du bout de son index : « _QUI_ ». Le dieu secoua la tête, tout en se mordant les lèvres. A son tour, il se saisit de la main de Tony, et fit glisser ses doigts agiles dans sa paume.

_S_

_U_

_R_

_T_

Tony referma ses doigts sur ceux de Loki. Le nom de son geôlier avait été gravé dans la peau de l'humain.

* * *

**Le mot de l'auteur** : Le premier contact avec Surt fut particulièrement... Sportif ? J'ai voulu traiter un aspect spécial de la terreur humaine, sous forme de révolte. Ce passage aura son importance dans les chapitres à venir. En attendant, nos deux héros se retrouvent prisonniers de Surt en personne ! Je prendrais le temps de créer une note dans le prochain chapitre, avec tout ce qu'i savoir sur ce géant pas très commode.

Sur une petite pause, et pour parler de mon travail d'auteur : en plus d'adorer l'IronFrost, je me suis intéressée au JohnLock. En attendant le prochain chapitre, n'hésitez pas à vous rendre sur ma page pour découvrir mes autres travaux sur le plus étrange des détectives. ;)


	19. Angrboda

_**-Chapitre 18 : Angrboda-**_

x_x_x_x_x

_Les mains de Loki passèrent sur la hanche de sa proie. Elle soupira face au contact, fermant les yeux. Angrboda réclama les lèvres de son dieu à plusieurs reprises, mais elles était trop occupées à détailler son cou._

_« Loki, murmura la géante. Loki..._

_- Silence, c'est tout ce que je te demande ! »_

_Loki resserra sa poigne sur les cuisses de la géante, qui tenta de se dégager sans succès. Ils se regardèrent un moment, immobile. Le dieu repoussa une mèche de cheveux qui barrait les yeux d'Angrboda. _

_« Écrivons l'histoire, souffla Loki. Toi, et moi._

_- Je me fiche de l'histoire. Je n'ai jamais lu le moindre texte. Il n'y a que toi qui compte mon aimé. »_

_Angrboda s'empara des lèvres de son dieu, le faisant gémir d'indignation. Après quelques minutes, le contact chaud brisa toutes ses réticences. Pour cette femme, Loki s'était lui même transformé en un géant. Peu élégant, mais la couleur de ses yeux était restée la même. La géante, elle, possédait une forte musculature, mais ses traits d'une incroyable finesse rendaient son visage d'une grande douceur. _

_« Si les textes te disaient de me tuer, le ferais tu ? Dit faiblement la géante._

_- Sans aucun doute._

_- Sais tu que mon cœur se brise un peu plus chaque jour ?_

_- Alors porte mon enfant, porte ma chair, porte la vie pour moi. »_

_Loki serra les dents, avant de saisir les mains de la géante. Angrboda lui offrit un pâle sourire, avant de caresser le dos de la déité. Elle l'aimait, cet enfoiré l'avait séduite. La géante était parfaitement consciente qu'elle était utilisée, mais elle ne pouvait refuser. Son cœur tout entier s'était emballé, quand elle l'avait vu débarquer sur sa planète, si petit, si faible, si... Divin ?_

_« Loki, dieu des mensonges et de la malice, qu'as tu fais de mon âme ?_

_- Je l'ai dévorée, soupira Loki. Je t'ai choisie, toi, belle Angrboda. Ta fille sera la plus belle des créatures. Un monde entier lui sera offert pour contenir ses plus sombres pouvoirs. Cela ne te suffit pas, tendre bête ? »_

_Angrboda plongea son visage dans le cou de Loki, savourant le poids de son corps allongé sur le sien. Sa peau bleutée se reflétait dans les yeux de son amant indélicat._

_« Tes fils sèmeront la terreur à travers les autres mondes, gronda Loki. Cela ne te rassure pas, femme ?_

_- Tu sais tout de choses qui ne sont pas encore arrivées, mon amour. Comment peux-tu être aussi sûr de toi, alors qu'Asgard l'Incertaine coule dans tes veines ? »_

_Loki ne releva même pas, concentré sur sa tâche. La peau glaciale transformait petit à petit celle du dieu, la faisant muter en un bleu encore plus profond. Angrboda sourit, rassurée en voyant cela. Au final le dieu n'était pas si différent qu'elle pouvait le croire. Loki esquissa un faible rire, heureux. Son destin était en marche, et cette fois, Loki savait où il devait aller. _

x_x_x_x_x

Tony ouvrit doucement les yeux. La lumière orangée était revenue, berçant son esprit encore engourdi. Il y avait quelque chose dans son dos, chaud et au souffle régulier contre son oreille. Pepper adorait se mettre ainsi le matin, pour embrasser le cou de Tony. Puis l'humain réalisa. Pepper ne pouvait pas être là. Il était emprisonné avec un dieu fou, sur une planètes de fous. Tony se tourna le plus lentement possible, et il remarqua amèrement que Loki était là. Le dieu dormait paisiblement, la main accrochée à la hanche de Tony. Il ferma à nouveau les yeux, espérant ainsi se réveiller et sortir de cet étrange cauchemar. Une demi heure passa avant que Loki n'esquisse le moindre mouvement. Il pressa sa main contre le front de Tony, et laissa glisser ses doigts le long de ses tempes. Sa voix se glissa dans l'esprit de l'humain, brisant le silence qui envahissait ses oreilles.

_« Des heures que nous dormons. Tiens toi prêt Stark, notre heure est proche. »_

Tony se retourna, pour briser ce contact qu'il jugeait trop indécent. Il enfila son casque, et se recoucha là où il était, anxieux. Le dieu avait l'air d'avoir cogité toute la nuit, et le fait qu'il se soit endormi contre Tony n'était pas fait pour le rassurer. L'armure de l'Iron Man se referma tout autour de lui, éveillant JARVIS au passage. L'IA se chargea de contrôler tous les signes vitaux de son propriétaire, qui constata avec soulagement que tout était rentré en ordre. Au moins son cœur ne lâcherait pas tout de suite, et les fragments qui parcouraient son corps n'avaient pas progressé. A nouveau, un message de Loki s'afficha sur un des écrans.

_**Surt va revenir. Te souviens-tu de notre objectif ?**_

Tony hocha la tête à l'affirmative. Ils devaient tuer ce satané géant, enrayer la fin du monde, et partir se reposer dans une île tropicale après tout ce merdier. Le milliardaire fronça les sourcils, réalisant à quel point son idéal de vie était loin, très loin, derrière lui. Alors il devait tuer. Tuer ce géant car il savait très bien qu'il ne partirait jamais de ce monde sans cela.

_**Stark, prends conscience de nos vies, de leur valeur. Es tu prêt à te sacrifier ?**_

_**Stark, Homme de Fer, es tu prêt à te battre sous mes ordres ?**_

Tony se tourna vers Loki. Bien sur que non ! Il refusait d'obéir à ce dieu psychopathe. Mais avait il vraiment le choix ? Il n'en savait rien. Jusqu'à maintenant, le dieu ne lui avait apporté que des ennuis. Mais là, en se réveillant à ses côtés, il s'était senti en sécurité, comme s'il ne pouvait rien lui arriver. Loki le dévisageait avec insistance, une froide détermination visée dans le regard. Le dieu se mordit discrètement la lèvre, avant de se tourner vers la paroi orange de leur prison. Il savait que cela ne tarderait pas à s'ouvrir pour laisser passer l'infâme géant. Est-ce qu'une ville était en train de s'animer plus loin ? Impossible à savoir. Tony frissonna dans son armure, dans l'attente. Loki attendait sa réponse, l'air peu patient.

_**As tu bien regardé ? Surt possède une immense épée. Si nous l'affrontons, nous mourrons.**_

_**Nous devons le dépouiller et le tuer.**_

L'humain interrogea Loki du regard. Il avait effectivement remarqué une immense épée dans son fourreau, accrochée à la taille de Surt. Mais que pouvait elle avoir de spécial ? Ce n'était qu'un immense morceau de ferraille, de pratiquement deux mètres. Un humain n'aurait jamais pu la manipuler, et Loki aurait à peine pu en saisir la garde pour la soulever. Tony réalisa avec horreur qu'ils n'avaient aucun plan d'action.

_**Laisse toi faire humain.**_

Loki pressa sa main sur le réacteur ARK de Tony, faisant jaillir de courts éclairs verts de sa paume. Le niveau d'énergie de l'armure augmenta rapidement, rendant ses mouvements et ses articulations plus efficaces. Une étrange sensation baigna les muscles de Tony, et pendant un instant, il osa visser son regard à celui de Loki. Le dieu ne s'en rendit pas compte, bloqué par le casque de l'Iron Man. Immenses. L'humain avait l'impression de voir une carte des mondes dans ces iris, tant le dieu avait dû voyager. Tony repensa à leur première confrontation en face à face, à la façon dont il avait défié tous les Avengers. La peau de Loki commençait à pâlir au fur et à mesure que les réserves d'énergie de l'armure grandissaient.

_**Là encore tu n'auras droit qu'à une seule chance, Stark. **_

_**Tout ce que je pourrais faire c'est nous emporter, loin, loin... Que tu réussisses ou non. Nous ne sortirons qu'une seule fois de cette cellule.**_

Tony acquiesça silencieusement. Le géant ne leur ferait pas deux fois cet honneur, c'était certain. Loki tomba à genoux face à l'humain, et son front butta contre la cuisse recouverte de métal. En temps normal, Tony se serait moqué de la déité. Mais il n'en avait pas le cœur, perturbé à l'idée que Loki puisse être aussi... Vulnérable ? Dans un sens, l'humain comptait sur le dieu pour lui sauver la mise. Tony ne connaissait rien à Muspellheim, il avait donc besoin d'un guide. En contrepartie, Loki ne pouvait pas se battre seul face à une telle créature.

x_x_x_x_x

Trois gardes entèrent dans la cellule. Ils n'étaient pas aussi grands que Surt, mais ils dépassaient Loki sans difficulté. Leur peau grise était couverte de plaques noirâtres, et de hautes bottes couvraient leurs tibias. Elles étaient incrustées d'un métal violet que Tony n'avait jamais vu avant. Leurs cheveux étaient attachés en une immense tresse noire, et de légers reflets oranges rappelaient la couleur de leurs yeux assassins. L'un d'entre eux, au visage aussi lisse qu'une pierre polie, tenait deux paires de bottes identiques aux leurs.

_**Prends en une paire, Stark. Le métal qui les constitue résiste aux flammes de Muspellheim.**_

Loki s'empara de l'une d'entre elle, jeta les siennes contre la paroi de lave, et les enfila comme s'il s'agissait d'un précieux cadeau. Les trois gardes lui adressèrent un sourire appuyé, avant de se concentrer sur l'humain. Tony tenta de les passer au dessus de son armure, mais elles étaient trop petites. Il devait donc se séparer de ses propulseurs ? Impensable. Il les regarda attentivement, elles n'étaient constituées que d'une semelle de cet étrange métal, et d'un cuir extraordinairement épais.

_**Libère tes jambes, Stark. Il serait dommage de se faire abattre pour une question d'apparences.**_

Tony se rangea à l'avis de Loki, et les jambières remontèrent d'elles même jusqu'aux hanches de l'Iron Man. Après tout une protection supplémentaire sur sa blessure n'était pas de refus. Les gardes échangèrent un sourire entendu, avant de tendre le bras vers la paroi de lave. Elle se figea en quelques secondes, avant de voler en éclats. Tony eut le temps d'apercevoir de longues colonnes de pierre, ainsi qu'une très large salle. Il y avait une immense silhouette tout au centre, encerclée par des flammes hautes d'un mètre tout au plus. Son armure enregistra également la présence d'une centaine « d'enfants », semblables à ceux qui s'étaient infiltrés au sein d'Asgard. Loki fut le premier à avoir les yeux bandés par un lourd tissu noir, et son corps trembla un instant.

_**Fais attention, Stark.**_

Une main tenta d'arracher le masque de l'armure de Tony, mais elle n'y parvint pas après plusieurs tentatives. Alors le garde se contenta de placer le bandeau au dessus des fentes qui servaient d'yeux. Au moins l'humain n'était pas totalement aveugle, tous ses autres capteurs étaient en alerte. Il constata avec un certain dégoût que la semelle des bottes était trop dure pour lui permettre de courir rapidement en cas de nécessité. JARVIS prit l'initiative d'enregistrer les signes vitaux de Loki, conscient que Tony le cherchait du regard. Sa pulsation cardiaque s'était accélérée, bien plus que la normale. Son corps était encore vacillant suite à l'effort qu'il avait fourni plus tôt. D'ailleurs un petit 4500% clignotait en vert dans un coin de la vision de Tony. Les cinq avancèrent ensemble d'un pas déterminé.

x_x_x_x_x

Surt tapotait pensivement le crâne d'une créature locale. Cette dernière n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier ce contact, mais elle ne bougeait pas, sans doute terrifiée à l'idée de désobéir au roi . Le géant passa ses doigts dans les chaînes de l'esclave, et la força à se relever. Son corps, indéniablement féminin, était lui aussi couvert d'une peau grise et craquelée. De nombreuses cloques orangées parsemaient son corps, formant d'étranges motifs. Ses cheveux tombaient jusqu'à la naissance de ses reins. Ses yeux semblaient lancer des éclairs, mais Surt les ignorait avec une indélicatesse rare. A la place, il scrutait ses invités aux yeux bandés. Leur démarche n'était pas stable, sur le sol brûlant de son palais. Les gardes pointaient leurs armes dans le dos de Tony et Loki, qui n'avaient pas l'air intimidés, tant leur dos était droit. On leur arracha leurs bandeaux, et Tony souffla de surprise. Il se tourna vers Loki, qui hocha la tête à l'affirmative.

_**Tu as reconnu cette femme, n'est ce pas ? C'est elle qui t'a montré la fin des temps.**_

_**Contemple Berit, prêtresse des esclaves et de la destinée.**_

Tony l'observa avec une admiration non feinte. Il se ravisa cependant en remarquant que Surt était en train de l'étrangler du bout des doigts, comme s'il s'agissait d'une vulgaire poupée. Le géant la relâcha, et un grondement incroyablement puissant s'échappa de ses lèvres closes. Il résonna dans la tête de Loki, le faisant trembler. Avait-il peur ? Indubitablement. Ce géant était capable de briser la nuque de ses opposants, et ce sans difficulté. Tony pencha la tête en avant quand la voix hurla à nouveau dans ses oreilles, brisant le silence ambiant.

_« Stark. Laufeyson. Qui êtes vous pour tenter de détruire le but de ma vie ? Pensez. Pensez. »_

Tony se tourna vers Loki, qui fixait étrangement la dénommée Berit. Cette dernière se redressa, arracha les chaînes de la main de Surt, et les enroula autour de son cou comme s'il s'agissait d'une écharpe. Elle s'approcha de l'Iron Man, ses yeux orangés parcouraient son corps avec une certaine avidité.

_« Ils ne sont pas là pour vous nuire, Seigneur. Ces hommes sont là pour vous proposer les merveilles d'Asgard et de Midgard. Acceptez leur offre, je vous prie, et ne les considérez plus comme des prisonniers. »_

Tony souffla de soulagement. Ensuite il se tourna vers Loki, son éternel sourire accroché au visage. A nouveau il fixa Berit, qui lui rendit son sourire. Ses dents luisaient de la même couleur que ses yeux. Ces deux là devaient se connaître. Cette évidence frappa Tony quand la jeune femme tira une mèche de cheveux noirs, faisant rire le dieu.

_« Des marchands ? Qu'avez vous à nous offrir ? _Tonna le géant en se relevant. _Ne me trompez pas._

_Des encens et de la magie, dit la prêtresse en brandissant un petit paquet que Tony n'avait jamais vu avant. Accepte les, crois en mes visions. »_

La voix dans l'esprit des deux hommes contrastait atrocement avec le silence ambiant. Les trois gardes observaient toujours, sur la défensive. Surt regardait ses deux prisonniers avec des yeux ronds. Il avait l'air perdu dans une grande conversation avec la prêtresse, qui s'était à nouveau installée à ses pieds. Loki souriait, et se balançait sur ses jambes trop longues. Surt ouvrit le paquet, et en effet, il contenait quelques bâtons d'encens, qui paraissaient minuscules dans les doigts du géant. Berit semblait heureuse, ses chaînes ne semblaient plus être un problème. Tony se tourna vers Loki, en quête de réponses.

_**Au signal, tire. Ne réfléchis pas.**_

Au signal ? Quel signal ? Tony ravala sa salive en silence. Loki s'avança vers Surt, Tony à sa suite. La prêtresse les dévorait des yeux, fascinée. Le géant triturait le présent, tout en jetant quelques œillades à la prêtresse, en quête de réponses. Pour se donner une contenance, il posa sa main sur la garde de son épée, dévoilant quelques centimètres de la lame. Tony fut surpris de constater qu'elle avait l'air faite de verre, nervurée par un incroyable réseau de veines oranges. Une pâle lumière s'en échappait, et Loki s'approcha un peu plus comme pour la contempler.

_« Dieu malin. Tes méfaits ont été reconnus à travers les mondes. Tout porte à croire que tu voulais me renverser, et prendre mon trône. Et voilà que la femelle en qui j'ai toute confiance m'annonce que vous n'êtes que de vulgaires marchands. »_

Surt éclata de son rire silencieux. Les bruits de son immense gorge se projetaient dans le crâne de Tony, le faisant ciller. Rauque et cruel, voilà tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser. La jauge d'énergie de son armure clignotait rapidement, lui rappelant sa mission. Mais Loki n'avait toujours pas indiqué de signal, ou quoi que ce soit. Surt se tourna vers les trois gardes, qui saluèrent en même temps. Le spectacle laissa Tony bouche bée. Il avait déjà vu trois minuscules créatures fusionner entre elles pour n'en former qu'une. Mais voir trois géants faire de même était une toute autre affaire. Cette montagne grise devait bien faire neuf mètres de haut, surplombant même le roi des lieux. Loki frissonna un instant, et se tourna vers Tony, pour tenter de le rassurer. L'humain et le dieu pensèrent à la même chose : ils étaient fichus.

x_x_x_x_x

Berit passa ses doigts dans la barbe fournie de Surt. Quelques étincelles s'en échappèrent, comme si un feu avait été démarré. La prêtresse s'empara d'un des bâtons d'encens, l'agitant sous son nez pour en sentir l'odeur. Elle sourit, avant de le rendre au roi. Ce dernier lui adressa un regard plus tendre cette fois, pour sentir la précieuse odeur à son tour.

**Encore quelques secondes.**

Tony ferma les yeux, dans l'attente. Berit avança sa main vers l'épée de Surt, et la dégaina entièrement. La lame immense buta contre le sol, avant de rétrécir d'une trentaine de centimètres, s'adaptant à la taille de la jeune femme. Le roi passa ses doigts sur la joue de la prêtresse, avant de les glisser sur son épaule.

_« Pourquoi ne pas allumer l'un de ces bâtons ? _Susurra la voix de Berit. _Ils sentent si bon. Faisons honneur à nos marchands. Ils me plaisent, il serait dommage de les bannir dans les cachots de notre beau monde. »_

Surt hocha pensivement la tête, fixant les deux invités. Ces derniers avaient du mal à tenir en place, leurs bottes de plus en plus chaudes à cause de la chaleur diffusée sous leurs pieds. Loki serra le poing, tout en se rapprochant de Tony. Berit jouait avec le plat de la lame, échangeant de longs regards avec le dieu malicieux. Le garde gigantesque toisait les invités, peu impressionné par le roi. La prêtresse se leva, drapant à nouveau son corps à l'aide de ses chaînes. Elles auraient dû cliqueter, mais aucun son ne s'échappa de la manœuvre. Berit traînait la lame derrière elle, et elle passa entre les deux hommes.

_« Muspellheim vous aime, enfants d'Asgard et de Midgard_, dit la femme à l'oreille de Loki. _Ne gâchez pas ce précieux don, Loki fils de Laufey, Anthony Edward fils de Stark. Entrez dans la légende. »_

Loki claqua des doigts, et une minuscule flamme embrasa le bâton d'encens. Ce dernier se mit à dégager une lumière si forte que Tony fut forcé de tourner la tête. Il n'eut pas le temps de suivre le mouvement de la femme. Sa lame s'encastra dans les jarrets du garde titanesque, lui faisant ouvrir la bouche dans un cri silencieux. Il s'affaissa au sol, offrant sa tête à Berit. Elle la trancha avec une facilité déconcertante, maculant le sol de sang carbonisé.

_**MAINTENANT !**_

L'Iron Man ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir. Il tira droit devant lui, et l'instant d'après, quelqu'un lui tirait le bras, menaçant de lui arracher. Cette fois, le propre cris de Tony lui déchira les tympans.

x_x_x_x_x

Tony respira à pleins poumons. L'herbe fraîche chatouillait son visage, et au loin, il entendait le bruit d'oiseaux trop heureux de vivre. Il se releva avec peines, et la voix rassurante de JARVIS le salua. Loki était allongé, cinq mètres plus loin. Le dieu était roulé en position fœtale, et cachait quelque chose sous son manteau.

« Est-ce que nous sommes... Rentrés ? Murmura Tony sans vraiment y croire.

- Oui... Oui Stark. »

Tony s'extirpa de son armure. Son réacteur ARK était enfin redevenu bleu, tout répondait à la normale. Il avait conservé ses bottes de Muspellheim, et il se promit de les analyser une fois rentré. Loki ne bougeait pas, l'air totalement épuisé. Il jeta au loin ce qu'il cachait jusque là, faisant jurer Tony à plusieurs reprises.

« Merde ! Non ! T'es pas sérieux là ! Loki !

- C'était la seule solution pour assurer... Notre sécurité. »

Tony regardait l'épée dérobée de Surt avec une certaine crainte. Loki la cacha à nouveau sous son manteau, en haussant les épaules. L'humain fusilla la divinité du regard, pas vraiment effrayé. Loki se mit à marcher d'un pas trop tranquille. Tony sauta dans l'Iron Man pour le rattraper.

« Tu connaissais cette femme ? Berit, c'est ça ?

- Oui. Elle est la fille de Surt et d'Angrboda. Prêtresse parfaite, elle a su réunir le monde de glace et celui des flammes. C'est elle qui a écrit la majorité des textes que nous connaissons. C'est aussi elle qui est chargée de les réécrire.

- Angrboda ?

- Elle est la mère de trois de mes enfants. Deux désormais. En avant Stark. Nous devons avancer.

- Mais je l'ai tué ! Pesta Tony, épuisé. Je lui ai tout envoyé en plein cœur !

- Ne crois jamais tes yeux, Stark. Nous allons devoir nous battre, et cette épée est la clef de notre réussite. »

Tony jura encore dans son armure, agacé par la lenteur du dieu. Excédé, il l'attrapa par le col pour l'entraîner avec lui.

* * *

**Le mot de l'auteur** : Mes excuses pour le léger retard ! La fac reprenant ses droits, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à poster ! Le jour le plus favorable pour moi étant le vendredi pour cette fic. Les autres jours seront réservés à mon autre fic "Le cambrioleur du 221B".

Un peu de point culture, pour la route !

- Angrboda : c'est une géante native de la même planète que Loki ! Ensemble ils enfanteront Hel, Fenrir et Jormungand. La première est une femme à l'apparence peu flatteuse. Fenrir le loup géant et enfant Jormungand le serpent gigantesque. Ses autres liaisons ne sont pas connues, mais elle a enfanté une tripotée de monstres aux étranges pouvoirs.

- Berit : C'est un personnage inventé de toute pièce par mes soins. C'est une prêtresse, fille de Surt et Angrboda. Sa mère ayant aimé Loki, elle l'a reconnu et protégé en souvenir de sa mère. Cette femme reviendra plus tard. :)

- L'épée de Surt : elle possède une faculté très intéressante et "réelle" cette fois : elle peut trancher absolument n'importe quoi. Vous en apprendrez plus par la propre bouche de Loki dans le prochain chapitre.

Faites vous plaisir avec les reviews, et à très bientôt pour la suite !


End file.
